Every King Has His KASL
by key18
Summary: Everyone has a place thats like his castle, and for Keiran Edwards, that place is with his team. He'll just never admit it. Join him and his team on their journey from the beginning and watch it unfold. Slight AU and OC's inside.
1. A Dragoon Takes Flight

**Author's Note: Here's my first story for RWBY, it features OC's that came from the strange and confusing world that is my mind, so hopefully this story turns out pretty good. Aside from my OC's, RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth. Enjoy.**

* * *

In this world there are many paths one can take, some may choose to be warriors others might decide to live in peace. Of course there are also the chosen few who decide to walk a path not yet determined by fate but have been chosen all the same.

In the city of Vale, a mysterious boy stood among the rooftops, staying very well out of sight and able to view the city.

He was clad in a purple dragon styled helmet that covered half of his face, a light purple shirt with armor around the shoulders and chest, bright purple gloves and dark purple pants with armor around the knees and waist. His violet colored hair flowed out from the back of his helmet, reaching just past his shoulders. On his back were a fuchsia colored lance and a quiver of arrows.

He looked down to the alley below him and saw five men walk out of it. Four of them were wearing black business suits with red ties and matching red sunglasses. There was one who really stood out from the rest as he was wearing a white suit with a grey scarf, a black bowlers cap with a red ribbon around it and black pants and matching black shoes. His orange hair hung out from the hat and covered his right eye.

The boy took a minute to confirm the situation before activating the communicator in his ear.

"I have spotted the target, they are advancing on the store 'From Dust Till Dawn', do I have permission to engage?" The boy asked over the radio. There was a moment of silence before he heard a woman's voice from the other end.

"_No we should wait and see what they do, there are still to many civilians present,_" She ordered. The boy scoffed at the order and was met with a slightly more angry response. "_You may move in closer but do not engage, do you understand Mr. Edwards?" _

"Absolutely, proceeding to close the gap between myself and the target," Edwards replied. He quickly leaped across the rooftops to get closer to the dust store. When he was just a couple of rooftops away he heard a loud crash from the dust store. Edwards looked down to see one of the henchman knocked out at the feet of a girl. She was dressed in a red cloak, a black blouse and black skirt with red trimmings. Her hair was black with small amounts of red streaks near the ends. In the girl's hands was a mechanical looking scythe, which took away from her seemingly adorable girl status.

Edwards was about to jump in until he saw the girl effortlessly take down the other henchman who ran at her from the shop. He then noticed his main target step out and point his cane at the girl, which then fired a flare at the small girl. The girl did managed to launch herself upward by firing her scythe towards the ground, avoiding the blast. Edwards saw his target escaping up a ladder to a neighboring roof and noticed an airjet hiding behind the building

"Hey, Torchwick is escaping, am I allowed to engage him now?" He asked hastily.

"_Yes and hurry Keiran, we can't allow him to escape," _The girl on the radio responded_. _Keiran mentally celebrated and drew his lance from his back and got ready to leap to the next roof. After a couple of seconds of charging his jump, he rocketed into the sky. Keiran looked down and saw Torchwick climb into his airjet and toss a red dust crystal down in front of the girl. Keiran plummeted down to the roof and put himself between the girl and the dust crystal before Torchwick could shoot it. He heard the explosion but never felt any pain. He looked up and saw none other than Glynda Goodwitch shielding him and the girl with a dust barrier.

"Well your timing is as perfect as ever Miss Goodwitch," Keiran greeted sarcastically. Glynda gave him a brief look before unleashing several blasts of purple dust at the airjet, knocking it off balance and throwing Torchwick around inside. Keiran spun his lance above his head and grabbed an arrow. His lance, which was now a bow was held in his right hand and he fired the arrow right at Torchwick, who just was thrown out-of-the-way by the rocking of the airjet.

"We got hunters," Torchwick told someone inside the cockpit. The criminal disappeared and in his place appeared a woman whose face,aside from her eyes, was shrouded by the shadows in the ship. She was wearing a dark red dress and had strange yellow glyphs across her arms and chest.

Glynda aim launched another energy burst above the airjet, which caused some sinister looking clouds to spawn above it. Keiran readied another arrow, this one being filled with lightning dust and fired it into the clouds, as he did that Glynda flicked her wand and large crystals rained down on the ship along with lightning from Keiran's arrow. the woman in the cargo area reached back and launched a fire-like attack at the group, which Glynda narrowly blocked. Keiran noticed some of the attack splatter behind Glynda and watch a flame-like vortex appear. The dragoon grabbed the cloaked girl and threw her out-of-the-way and leaped into the sky, while Glynda flipped out of the blast radius. Keiran launched a barrage of arrows from his point in the sky as the huntress below magically gathered up the debris from the blast and turned it into a large arrow and launched it directly at the airjet. Torchwick's accomplice fired multiple blasts at the arrow, but Glynda quickly reformed it and struck the side of the ship. The giant arrow then split into three slightly smaller arrows and circled the ship. Keiran smirked as he thought they had won the battle until he saw several dust circles emanating from the ship and blasted outwards, destroying the arrows.

Keiran looked down at the cloaked girl who stood there shocked and decided to let her help. "Hey kid, make yourself useful and shoot the ship!" The girl nodded and changed her scythe into its gun mode and shot at the girl in the ship, who effortlessly blocked all the bullets. Torchwick's accomplice conjured up several more flame vortexes around Glynda and the girl. Glynda forced the girl to safety and flipped away from the blast, giving Torchwick enough time to escape.

Keiran landed next to Glynda with a less than happy expression on his face. Glynda just stared at the girl who had messed up their attempt at catching Torchwick.

"You're a huntress!" Someone spoke. The two turned and saw the cloaked girl staring at Glynda in the most endearing way possible. "Can I have your autograph?"

* * *

The girl's excited look was changed to one of disappointment as she was seated at a table in a dark room illuminated by a light hanging above her. Keiran looked around and tried to take in the sudden change of scenery. Glynda was pacing behind the girl, known as Ruby Rose holding a tablet.

"I hope you realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." Glynda scolded.

"They started it!" Ruby protested. Glynda ignored her and walked in front of the table.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back," The huntress said calmly. Ruby's expression changed to one of slight relief and Glynda noticed. "And a slap on the wrist." She proved her point by slapping her wand on the table, near Ruby's wrist. "But there is someone here who would like to meet you, Mr. Edwards, could you go get him?" Keiran nodded and walked out of the room. he reentered with a man with grey hair and brown eyes, wearing a black suit with a green scarf. He was holding a plate of cookies and a coffee mug and sat down in front of Ruby. Keiran stood against the wall and watched.

"Ruby Rose..." Ozpin began. Ruby looked at him expectantly and hoped he would compliment her. "You... have silver eyes." Ruby was left speechless at the remark. "So where did you learn to do this?" He motioned to the tablet Glynda was holding, which was showing footage of Ruby fighting Torchwick's henchmen.

"S-Signal Academy," Ruby stuttered. She was shifting nervously in her seat, and it felt like she was being interrogated.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin asked. He was clearly surprised that a training school let someone like Ruby train with scythes.

"Well one teacher in particular," Ruby quickly clarified.

"I see.." Ozpin replied. He sat down and placed the plate of cookies down in front of Ruby. The cloaked girl carefully picked up one of the cookies and slowly ate it in one bite and then started shoveling the rest into her mouth. "Its just that I've only seen one other scythe user of that skill before. A dusty, old crow." Ruby tried to answer but her mouth was full of food so it was hard to understand.

"Jeez don't talk with your mouth full, don't you have any manners?" Keiran scolded. He was thoroughly unimpressed with Ruby's lack of respect towards Ozpin. Ruby swallowed the cookies and wiped her face before continuing.

"Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took my under his wing. And now I'm all like Howaa and witchaaa." Ruby explained. To emphasize her skills she made various karate poses.

"So I've noticed," Ozpin responded with a slight chuckle. "And whats an adorable girl like yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well...I want to be a huntress," Ruby almost whispered.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have to more years of training at Signal and then I'm gonna apply to Beacon!" Ruby began enthusiastically. She eventually started talking faster, which caused Keiran to tune her out and listen to Ozpin's side of the conversation.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked. Keiran figured he was testing Ruby or something of the like.

"Your Professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster at Beacon," Ruby calmly answered. Keiran almost smiled, at least Ruby wasn't completely brainless.

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked in a somewhat teasing voice.

"More than anything," Ruby almost pleaded. Glynda and Ozpin exchanged glances, with Glynda voicing her own disappointment in the situation by groaning.

"I doubt my opinion matters, but I don't think we should bring on some inexperienced kid to a school two years before she is ready," Keiran sighed. Just like he predicted, Ozpin and gave Ruby the ok, which caused her to grin enormously.

* * *

Once again the scenery changed much to Keiran's confusion. He and Ruby were standing in an airship with a bunch of other people. Keiran looked over and saw Ruby in a death hug from some blonde girl. The blonde was wearing a tan vest with a yellow shirt underneath it, which showed off way to much for Keiran's was almost balanced out by the scarf she wore .She was also wearing black biker shorts with a skirt that really only covered the back half of her and mid-calf platform boots. Keiran heard the blonde call Ruby her sister, but he didn't see a resemblance so he assumed one of them had been adopted by the other's family.

Keiran looked around for a place to sit and found an empty bench. He sat down and watched the students look out the windows to see the view over Vale. Keiran looked and saw someone walking towards him. She was wearing a bright blue cheongsam dress and long, navy blue hair. She walked over and sat down beside Keiran, who turned away to watch the other students.

"Hi I'm Asura, nice to meet you," Asura greeted cheerfully. She grinned in hopes of a response but she got none. "Hey I'm talking to you!" The blue haired girl wasn't happy with being ignored.

"If you're talking to me, I'm not interested," Keiran responded coldly. Asura, who was visibly hurt, stood up and walked away angrily. The dragoon almost laughed but stopped when he saw a holographic message from Glynda appear in the windows.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon, my name is Glynda Goodwitch," She began. "You are among the privileged few who have received the honor to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." The hologram vanished as the message finished. In its place came the collective gasps as many of the students looked at the view above Signal Academy.

Keiran scoffed at them as groups of kids reminisced about their time at Signal. He was about to head the unpopulated end of the ship until some blonde kid wearing some armor over his hoodie ran past him, almost vomiting on the floor.

* * *

A message finally played over the intercom announcing that they were about to land at Beacon. Keiran, who was messing with his arrows, stood up and walked to the doors.

"_Time for me to begin the last stage of my training, I will make you proud mother," _Keiran thought. He felt the ship dock and got ready for the doors to open, knowing full well that Beacon's challenges would not be easy. When the doors opened, Keiran took a deep breath and took the first step down his newly chosen path.

* * *

**Author's Note: So that was chapter 1, I decided to introduce two of my OC's in this chapter but I'm planning on giving Asura a more proper intro next chapter. Let me know what you think and consider leaving a review, thanks and hopefully look forward to chapter 2**


	2. A Sleepless Night

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 2 and honestly there was one particular spot that I loathed writing and you may notice it when you get there. Coincidentally there was a part I enjoyed writing greatly which again you may notice it when you get there. Anyway without further ado, lets start chapter 2**

**Aside from my OC's, RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth**

* * *

Keiran walked out onto the campus and was actually amazed. Beacon had a huge wide open campus, there were gardens, a long pathway which led to an amphitheater and huge tower right in the middle of the main building. The young dragoon almost smiled except he noticed someone walk up behind him.

"So, are you gonna be nicer this time?" someone asked. Keiran turned around and saw Asura standing behind him, with a friendly smile on her face. Keiran went back to his almost emotionless expression and walked away. "Hey wait up!"

"Why? It's not like I enjoy your company," Keiran responded. He figured since being mean worked before it would work again, but Asura seemed a little more persistent this time.

"Oh come on, you know as well as I do that you're actually happy to be here," Asura pried. Keiran stiffened slightly but kept walking, he didn't want her to know he actually had a personality. "Anyway since we're talking, you mind telling me your name?"

"First of all, you're talking and I'm ignoring you. Second, no I'm not telling you my name," Keiran said dismissively.

"That's fine, I already knew it anyway. You're Keiran Edwards, legendary dragoon of Signal Academy," the blue haired girl responded calmly. She honestly expected that to phase him but it clearly didn't, so she decided to try a different approach. "I heard you had a lot of fans back at Signal, I bet you were quite the ladies man."

"Nope but from what I heard, you have your share of fans back at Sanctum Academy," Keiran countered. Now it was Asura's turn to be surprised. "You're Asura Kunagiri, the 'rose' of Sanctum. The only person to almost beat Pyrrha Nikos in the Mistral Tournament."

"You've done your homework," Asura said timidly. She actually kinda scared of how much he knew about her.

"More like I'm just good at listening, and those rumors you heard about me aren't all they're played up to be," Keiran explained. "Like that one about me killing a Deathstalker with my bare hands, I actually led it to a cliff and barely got away alive." He noticed Asura nodding as if she was listening, but it looked like she was staring at something behind him. He almost turned around to see it but instead heard a small explosion. Keiran groaned in slight anger when he saw none other than Ruby in the middle of it. He was about to go yell at her but noticed someone had beaten him to it.

"Well looks like that poor girl is feeling the wrath of Weiss Schnee," Asura commented, almost in pity. Keiran only nodded and watched as the younger girl got a crash course on dust from Weiss. "She doesn't look like much of a fighter, I be they only let here come to school here because of her parents."

"I heard she took out a Giant Armor by herself, pretty impressive if anything," Keiran clarified. Asura seemed slightly impressed but not enough to change her opinion.

"Whatever she defeated, still doesn't change the fact she's a spoiled brat," She responded angrily.

"_She seems a little jealous of Weiss, I should make note of that," _Keiran thought. He let out a brief chuckle and then walked towards the amphitheater.

"Hurry up or we're gonna miss Ozpin's opening speech," The dragoon explained. Asura snapped back from her thoughts and followed him.

* * *

They arrived at the amphitheater before most of the other students so Keiran took the opportunity to stand near the back of the crowd, while Asura aimlessly wandered to the front.

"Thank goodness, now I can hopefully get some peace and quiet," Keiran commented. He leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes, knowing he had a few more minutes before Ozpin came and delivered his speech to the students. Of course his peace was once again interrupted by someone tapping him on the shoulder. "Asura I swear if that's I'm going to-" He opened his eyes and saw a pair of kids standing in front of him, a boy and a girl.

The girl was not very tall, at least half a foot shorter than Keiran, had dark red hair, which reached almost down to her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She was wearing form-fitting blue and red armor. On her back was a sword detailed with a sun on the handle. The boy was easily the opposite of the girl, he was tall and wore a brown haori with a green lining. His eyes were covered by the goggles he wore and he had messy green hair. He had a large katana at his waist and dust pouch on the other side.

"Are you who I think you are?" The girl asked. Keiran growled slightly, knowing full well what as coming. He heard the girl squeal and start jumping gleefully. "OH MY GOSH it is you! Keiran Edwards, The legendary dragoon! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!"

"Calm down sis," the boy said with a chuckle. The girl stopped jumping but started fidgeting as she stared at Keiran in amazement. "Sorry about her, she's a big fan of yours."

"I can see that, do I need to sign something or can I go back to having some alone time?" Keiran asked in his usual cold tone. The boy seemed unfazed and his sister almost fainted when she heard autograph.

"Could you really do that? If you do my name is Samantha Erikson and this is my brother Lucas," She greeted cheerfully. Keiran sighed and slammed his against the wall behind him.

"_Thank goodness for helmets, but how do I get myself into these situations?" _He asked himself mentally. The dragoon took the safe path and walked away, knowing that Samantha was stuck in her own fangirl world. The dragoon crept up near Asura, who didn't notice as she was messing with her bracelets. He tapped her on the shoulder and the blue haired girl whirled around as he bracelets turned into a pair of claws.

"Woah easy there Wolverine, no need to shred me," Keiran said defensively. Asura's expression lessened and she returned her claws to bracelet form.

"Sorry, you startled me," The blunette apologized. Keiran shook his head as if to say he didn't care and turned to the stage, which Ozpin and Glynda where walking onto. "Oh looks like the speech is starting."

Ozpin walked up to the microphone and cleared his throat before speaking. "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Some students seemed almost hurt by the headmaster's words, but Keiran figured there was some greater meaning behind them and continued to listen. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

There was a small applause from the students, including Keiran who was actually smiling for once. He was clearly impressed with Ozpin's speech and waited now for a follow up. Glynda approached the mic and told the students they were to gather in the ballroom and that initiation started tomorrow, then dismissed everyone.

"He seemed kind of...off," Someone murmured behind the dragoon. He turned and saw Ruby and her sister.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there," Ruby added before leaving. Keiran noticed Asura walking away and went in the opposite direction, towards the lockers.

* * *

When he got to his locker, he noticed few other students in his presence so he decided to put his equipment away before people began to swarm the locker room. He easily removed his helmet, revealing his violet colored eyes. Keiran normally didn't like to walk around helmetless, but he was wanting to get a decent sleep before the initiation. He removed his shoulder pads and shin guards and placed them in his locker before heading off to the ballroom.

* * *

The ballroom was full of sleeping bags and people, not the kind of outing the young dragoon enjoyed, but he could tolerate it for one night, or at least he hoped he could. Keiran looked around for a place to sleep that was far away from anyone else but couldn't find one.

"Hey Keiran, over here!" someone called to him. He turned to the source of the voice and saw Ruby sitting with her sister and Asura. He sighed and walked over to the trio trying not to step on any sleeping people. When he got there he noticed the three girls someone captivated by his appearance.

"What is it?" Keiran asked hesitantly. The three girls stared at him for another minute before snapping back to reality.

"Oh its just I've never seen you without your helmet on before thats all," Asura said quickly. The other two girls nodded in agreement. "Oh I also wanted to introduce you to my new friend, this is Yang Xiao Long and her little sister-"

"Ruby Rose, we've already met, I kinda wish we hadn't though," Keiran interrupted. He noticed Ruby sort of shrink away in fear, and Yang nodded as if she agreed. "But you two look exhausted, get in a fight or something?"

"I got a third dose of Miss Ice Queen over there," Ruby answered, pointing at Weiss. Keiran saw Asura and Yang both glare daggers at the heiress and decided to speak up.

"Well Yang, looks like you and Asura would be great friends," The dragoon exclaimed. The blonde gave him a puzzled look and Asura looked like she had some idea on what he was getting at. "You hate Weiss and Asura is jealous of her."

"WHAT!? I am not jealous or her!" Asura yelled.

"That look on your face says otherwise," Keiran said with a grin. "I'm assuming one of two things, either you always wanted to be a princess or you never got what you wanted as a child." The blue haired girl stiffened in fear and noticed Ruby and Yang's gazes on her.

"Fine, I'll admit it. I always wanted to be treated like a princess as a kid, happy?" Asura admitted angrily. She was answered by Keiran's self satisfactory grin and Ruby's amazed glance. Asura growled before glaring at Keiran. "What about you Mr. I-can-read-everyone-like-a-book? Whats your story?"

"I grew up in not far from Vale, my dad was a dragoon and my mom was a huntress. They thought it would be amusing to have my name mean dusk since my mom's name meant light and my dad's meant dark. On my thirteenth birthday I was attacked by some beowolves and my mother sacrificed herself to save me. Her dying wish was for me to become a hunter. So with the training I received from my dad I left for Vale to train at Signal academy," Keiran explained quickly. The three girls were somewhat surprised by how much he just told them. That aside The dragoon noticed how Ruby was looking at him in amazment.

"What else is there? I'd really like to hear more, please!" Ruby pleaded.

"Ruby he already told us plenty, no need for you to pry," Asura said tentatively. Ruby frowned and Keiran sighed in relief.

"I'll tell you more if you survive initiation, hows that sound?" Keiran offered. The younger girl looked up and nodded enthusiastically, totally unfazed by the 'survive' portion of the deal. "Good now lets go to bed, I'm expecting tomorrow to require lots of effort." He laid down in his sleeping bag and the girls did the same.

"Good night and good luck tomorrow everyone," Yang said reassuringly. Asura and Ruby nodded in agreement, but Keiran rolled his eyes as if to say he didn't need several minutes, Yang and Ruby were the first to doze off, while Asura gave a quick glare at Weiss before falling asleep. That left Keiran as the last conscious person in the room as he stared at the ceiling.

"No use, can't sleep," He whispered to himself. Keiran stood up and tiptoed around the sleeping students and left the ballroom. The dragoon climbed out onto the roof and sat down. He felt much more at home in the open space than in the crowded ballroom. The purple clad boy stared out at the night sky and let out a sigh of relief. "Finally I get some alone time." Unfortunately for him, he was once again about to be disturbed.

"Keiran?" a voiced called out behind him. The dragoon sighed as he turned around to see a slightly drowzy Ruby standing at the door to the stairwell.

"Whats up Ruby?"

"I saw you walk out of the ballroom and decided to follow you up here," the scythe wielder explained. Keiran nodded slowly and motioned for her to sit down with him. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm just making myself more comfortable thats all," He explained. Ruby gave him a puzzled look and he sighed. "I don't feel comfortable around other people, which is why I spend most of my time alone."

"Well then why aren't you sending me back to bed or something?"

"I dunno, maybe it's because you're one of the first people to sit down and actually listen to me or maybe I'm just crazy and I'm actually back home in a straight jacket." Keiran tried to answer. "But why are you up here, you have no reason to be concerned for me or even consider talking to me. So why are you here?"

"Well you helped me out during the fight against Torchwick, so I thought we could be friends."

"Friends huh? I've honestly never had a friend, I've spent all my time trying to become a hunter I never bothered trying to make friends," Keiran pointed out sadly. He looked down at the ground and fought back his tears. His hair hid his face so Ruby couldn't see it.

"Well I'll be your first friend, is that okay?" Ruby asked. Before Keiran could respond, Ruby wrapped her arms around him in a friendly hug. Luckily for Keiran his hair hid the blush on his face and stopped him from noticing the one on Ruby's. They stayed that way for a matter of minutes before Keiran tried to shrug her off of him, but noticed she fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Still just a kid," Keiran chuckled before he picked up Ruby and carried her back to the ballroom. It was kinda awkward to carry her since she still had a decent grip on him with her hug. Keiran stealthily brought Ruby back to her sleeping bag and tucked her in before he slipped into his own and for the first time in four years the solitary dragoon fell asleep in someone else's presence.

* * *

**Author's Note: Not much to say other than I figured I could've done better with the part with Yang,Ruby and Asura. Mostly because I couldn't think of anything for Yang to say during that sequence and it bothered me since Yang greatly amuses me. On the other end I really enjoyed writing the scene with Keiran and Ruby talking on the roof. And you also may have noticed that the last two OC's were introduced, Samantha and Lucas. Also you may have realized that I'm basing the OC's off of job classes from the Final Fantasy series, Keiran is a dragoon, Asura a monk, Lucas being a samurai and I'll leave Sam's ambiguous for now. Sorry for the long author's note, please consider reviewing and hopefully you'll look forward to chapter 3. **


	3. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 3 for all those planning on reading onward. I had a really good idea that I had originally planned to use as a prologue but felt it was more suitable here, also I finally get to introduce Blake! Who I may or may not have a awkward fan crush on. Anyway before I ramble on about Blake, lets get going with this.  
**

**Aside from my OC's, RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth, enjoy.**

* * *

In a forest not to far from the city of Vale, stood a small log cabin. There were a small number of lances stabbed into the ground. Behind the house was a boy, who had just turned thirteen, practicing his fighting against a dummy. The boy had messy purple hair which covered his left eye and the lance he practiced with was almost twice his size.

From the back door, stepped a middle-aged woman with faded pink hair that fell past her waist. She was dressed in simple clothes such as a dress and apron.

"Keiran, don't you think you should wait for your dad to come home before you play with those?" The woman asked. Keiran shook his head stubbornly and kept swinging the lance around.

"Dad said I needed to get used to the heavier lances by the time he gets home and that's in two days," He said boldly. His mother shook her head as she walked up to him. "Mom, why don't you ever train me?"

"Because I have to worry about keeping the house clean from the two messy boys who live here," She answered sarcastically. Keiran laughed a little as his mom ruffled his hair. "Besides, I'm retired from fighting and your father is a much more suitable teacher than me." Keiran frowned a little but went back to his training.

"I bet if I trained enough I could beat you and dad in a fight," He bragged. His mom laughed at that which gave Keiran a puzzled look.

"Maybe you could beat me but your dad is an amazing warrior."

"Yeah but I'm really strong and really fast, I could take him on and win," Keiran grinned childishly. His mother could only smile at him, but the smile quickly faded when she heard rustling in the bushes.

"Keiran, go inside right now," His mother ordered. The boy was about to ask why but his mom motioned towards the house and he ran inside.

He locked the doors and watched through the back window as his mom picked up one of the training lances. Keiran almost ran back outside as he saw a huge beowolf jump out of the bushes and land in front of his mom. She swung at it and managed to land a hit with the training lance but the beowolf was unfazed and walked closer to her. It swung its claws at her, which she blocked. Keiran was almost excited until something unexplainable happened. The beowolf stabbed its other claw into his mother's stomach. Keiran was shocked, and knew he couldn't do anything to help her until the monster left, which wasn't long after it dealt the killing blow.

"Mom!" Keiran cried as he ran outside. His mother turned her neck to see her son running towards her in tears.

"Don't worry Keiran, you're safe," She said weakly. Keiran knelt down and tried to stop the bleeding, but it was futile. The monster had his her internal organs. "I know you want to be a dragoon... like your father, but I beg of you... become a hunter instead." He breathing was becoming more labored as she tried to speak.

"I will mom and you're going to come with me, you can help teach me. Just don't leave me!" He cried. Keiran saw his mother smile weakly before the light in her eyes faded and her breathing stopped. "Mom? Mom!? MOM!"

* * *

"NOO!" Keiran yelled. He violently shot up, drenched in a cold sweat. He closed his eyes and grabbed the nearest person or object and embraced it.

"Keiran are you ok?" Someone asked. The purple haired boy opened his eyes and noticed he was hugging Ruby rather tightly. Her face was bright red in embarrassment as he held her. "You were having a nightmare or something so I tried to wake you up and then you suddenly grabbed me."

Realizing his mistake, he quickly let go of Ruby and stood up, almost equally embarrassed as Ruby. "Sorry, I must've been really scared to do that."

"It's fine really, I'm just glad you're okay," The younger girl said cheerily. Her smile was strangely infectious as it caused Keiran to smile a little. "We should get going though, we need to get ready for the initiation." Keiran smacked himself in the face since he forgot all about it.

"Hey I'll race you to the locker room," The dragoon challenged. Ruby smirked at the idea and nodded. Before she could react, Keiran had vanished from his sleeping bag and was already at the exit door. Ruby used her incredible speed to catch up and challenge Keiran's own jumping abilities.

* * *

They arrived at the locker room in a matter of minutes, Keiran having just barely beaten Ruby. The younger girl waved as she went off to get changed and Keiran made his way to his locker.

The first item he grabbed was his helmet, the most iconic part of his equipment. He put it on and checked its functions, namely its infrared sensors and the built-in compass. After that was out of the way he grabbed his shoulder pads and fastened them into place. Next, he grabbed his shin guards and made sure they were secure before grabbing his lance and arrows. Keiran switched his lance between its regular form and bow form multiple times to check it and counted his arrows to make sure he had enough.

By the time he was done all that Ruby was back, and changed into her regular attire. "Well looks like you're ready to crush this initiation." Keiran nodded as he saw Yang walking up behind Ruby.

"Morning Yang," Keiran greeted quietly. Ruby turned around to see Yang about to push her forward.

"Yang what are you doing?" Ruby asked cluelessly.

"Nothing you two lovebirds haven't already done, I saw you carry her down from the roof, Mr. I-like-purple," Yang teased. Both of them blushed as Ruby tensed up and Keiran had to sit down, he seriously thought he had been more careful than that. "Oh jeez you two are so easy to mess with, and Ruby didn't I tell you clear it with me before you started cuddling with boys?" Ruby was bright red with embarrassment but saw a chance to change the subject as two people walked by. One was wearing all green and had black hair with a magenta highlight in it and the other was girl with orange hair, a black vest, a white sleeveless top with some detached sleeves, a pink skirt with something that looked like axes around it.

"I wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby wondered aloud.

"Oh who knows, but back to you two and why you're so chipper," Yang reversed the subject. Ruby fumbled with her hands before reaching into her locker and grabbing Crescent Rose.

"I'm just really excited. No more small talk or getting to know people. Now I let my sweetheart do the talking," Ruby explained. Keiran nodded in agreement and grabbed his lance from his back, twirling it in his hands.

"Just remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through this. If you wanna grow up you're gonna need to meet new people and learn to work together," Yang cautioned.

"You sound like dad," Ruby sighed. "Ok, first of all: what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

"Um, you're looking for the wrong result if you're drinking milk to grow up," Keiran commented. Ruby and Yang both gave him a puzzled glance. "You know what? Nevermind."

"Besides, what happens when we form teams?"

"I just hoped I could be on your's or Keiran's team," Ruby almost begged.

"Sorry no deal, I work alone," Keiran politely declined. That left Ruby to turn to Yang, who looked like she lacked a way out of the situation. The dragoon bowed slightly and walked out of the locker room.

* * *

Keiran walked out to the cliffs to see at least twenty students at the starting point. There were at least ten launch platforms unoccupied so he took one of the ones closest to the end, away from the people.

"Hey Keiran over here!" Someone called. The dragoon looked over and saw Asura standing with the Erikson siblings. Keiran shook his head and stayed where he was. Next thing he knew Ruby, Yang and the kid designated Vomit Boy were also at the launch pads, followed closely by Weiss and Pyrrha.

"Hey Pyrrha," Keiran greeted calmly. Pyrrha gave him a quick wave before standing next to Weiss on the launch pads. From the corner of his eye, he saw Ozpin and Glynda walk up in front of all the students.

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin said, motioning to the vast forest behind him. Glynda stepped forward, with a grim look on her face like she was ready to break some bad news.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment 'teams'. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today." The huntress said firmly. Keiran heard Ruby groan before turning back to listen to their superiors.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Ozpin explained. This caused Ruby to let out a slightly more noticable groan. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

"WHAT!?" Ruby shouted. Ozpin and Glynda didn't pay much heed and continued to address the students.

Down the line Keiran heard someone whisper an I-told-you-so, which made him whisper to Ruby. "Hey let's try and meet up okay, it's the least I can do to help you out."

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will die," Ozpin warned. Keiran heard some students start to laugh nervously, but the dragoon was merely excited by the thought. " You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard the item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Any questions?"

"Yeah um sir?" Vomit boy asked raising his hand.

"Good! Now take your positions." Ozpin ordered. Keiran watched as the students got into various ready positions, while Keiran just crouched down, ready to jump.

"Uh, sir? I've got a question." Jaune asked. Outside his field of view, the students were getting launched into the air. "This landing strategy, are you just dropping us off somewhere?"

"No you will be falling." Opzin responded as more students were launched.

"Oh, I see. Will we be getting parachutes or something?"

"No you will be using your own landing strategy," Ozpin clarified. Keiran saw Yang put on a pair of sunglasses before getting launched. The dragoon knew he was next, so he winked at Ruby, who missed it because of his helmet, and jumped at the same time the platform launched him into the air.

He looked behind him and saw Ruby and Jaune not to far behind him. Keiran remembered what his dad taught him and regained his footing midair and launched himself forward faster than before. The dragoon blazed past Yang and Weiss before plummeting towards the ground, lance first.

"Ok so I have two options, wait for Ruby to find me, or go on ahead and risk finding a different partner," He told himself. "Option 2 sounds like it will be faster. Sorry Ruby, some promises can't be kept." Keiran changed his lance into a bow and walked ahead, turning on his helmets infrared mode to help him find a partner quicker.

* * *

In a different part of the forest a green, samurai looking guy sliced through some trees before he hit the ground. Overhead, a red and blue clad knight flew gracefully through the air.

"Hang on sis, I'll be right there," Lucas said. Lucas sheathed his sword, pulled his goggles down over his eyes and ran off to meet up with his sister.

Asura flew through the air, using her claws to swing off branches to propel herself as far as possible. At the fourth tree, she latched onto it with both her claws and spun around the trunk before landing.

"Ok time to find my partner, hopefully its someone I know and not that Schnee girl," Asura told herself. There was a loud noise further in the distance, so the blue haired girl ran ahead to see what it was. As she got closer to the source of the noise the charred body of a beowolf flew out from the bushes with an arrow stuck in its chest. Asura smiled like she knew who was going to walk through those bushes and it was none other than Keiran.

"Well looks like I found my partner," He stated. Keiran removed his helmet since the rules dictated they had to make eye contact.

"I dunno, this guy may have beat you to it," Asura joked as she pointed at the dead beowolf. The dragoon shrugged and put his helmet back on before walking away. "Hey were are you going?"

"Going find my partner. Have fun with the dead weight," Keiran laughed before he disappeared into the forest. Asura stood with a confused look on her face before she figured out what he meant. The monk kicked the dead beowolf before running after her partner.

"_He's pretty clever, turning my own joke against me," _Asura thought. She kept running but bumped into her partner, who had stopped dead in his tracks. "Whats up partner?"

"We may want to take a step back," Keiran advised. Before Asura could even ask why something or someone crashed down from the trees. "Oh great its you."

"I knew we'd be partners, the great warrior Sam and her trusty sidekick Keiran!" Samantha exclaimed. Asura seemed completely invisible to her as she jumped up and ran forwards.

"Um, Sam I think Asura already beat you to the punch," Keiran sighed. The red-head stopped in her tracks, slowly turned around and glared at the two. The glare was so menacing it actually freaked out the normally stoic dragoon. "All I'm saying is that I already have a partner, and maybe you should find a different one."

"But you promised me you'd be my partner," The girl whined.

"Uh no I didn't, I never even cared enough to talk to you for that long," The dragoon denied. That left Sam with a confused look on her face.

"Then who said they'd be my partner?"

"That would be me," a voiced called out from behind the group. The trio turned and saw Lucas walking out from behind a group of trees. "Gee sis, is your helmet on too tight?" In response Sam adjusted her helmet slightly and walked up to her brother.

"Ok so now I have my partner, can we get going to the temple now?" The red-head asked impatiently. Keiran nodded before tapping on his helmet, activating its built-in compass.

"If we keep going straight we should eventually reach the temple and be able to get our relics," The dragoon advised. The rest of the group nodded and started to follow Keiran as he lead the way. "Hopefully I don't pick the same relic as fangirl over there."

* * *

It had been over an hour of walking and Sam was starting to complain, Asura was rambling and the boys were trying not to kill the two of them.

"I wonder what the relics will be, maybe it will be jewelry or shoes or maybe a food," Asura rambled. Keiran had to restrain Lucas from drawing his sword and slicing her in half.

"Keiran are you sure that compass of yours isn't defective, it feels like we've been walking in circles," Sam whined. The dragoon almost screamed out loud but kept his composure, but he still screamed on the inside. Instead he turned on his infrared vision and tried to see if the temple was close. Since they were heading north it was bound to be getting colder.

"I'm certain we're going the right way, and unless the north and south poles moved, the compass isn't defective," Keiran advised. "And judging by the slight drop in climate up ahead we either missed fall and winter has started or we should be at the temple soon. At least another mile or so."

Much to everyone's surprise, Lucas suddenly got excited and bolted off towards the temple. He was quickly followed by Asura and Sam, leaving Keiran to bring up the rear. The dragoon heard a screech from above and saw a Nevermore fly over head, followed by a large dragon with four arms.

"A Kohryu? This might get interesting," Keiran chuckled before running after his partner. After a matter of minutes, Keiran caught up to the group, who were all staring at what looked like the temple. On the pedestals surrounding in the temple were chess pieces, which everyone guessed were the relics.

"Woo hoo, let's go pick our relics!" Sam cheered, before jumping down. Lucas quickly followed suit and Asura was about to do the same before Keiran grabbed her.

"What is it?" The monk asked impatiently.

"We have to make sure not to pick the same relic as them," Keiran cautioned. Asura gave a puzzled look which made the dragoon sigh angrily. "Look there are twenty chess pieces. Ten gold, ten black. So its safe to assume if two pairs of partners pick the same chess piece, they will be put on the same team."

"So you'd rather risk being on a team with random strangers than with people we actually know already?" Asura asked sternly. The half of his face she could was plastered with a dumbstruck expression, and she wasn't expecting a response from him any time soon. "Thats what I thought, now let me go pick the relic."

Asura jumped down while Keiran kept a vigilante watch on the area from the ledge. For the dragoon something still felt wrong about this whole test, especially since he saw the Nevermore and the Kohryu.

"A Kohryu is one of the most dangerous species of grimm in the world, why would one be situated around Beacon?" He asked himself. Keiran was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the Erikson siblings fighting over which relic to pick.

"I say we pick a gold one, gold is the color of first place you know?" Lucas argued. Sam stamped her feet and waved her arms in protest.

"We should pick one of the black ones that way we can look a lot cooler, plus Asura and Keiran picked a black one. That means we should too," the knight argued. Neither sibling was planning on giving any ground in the argument.

"So what're you up to Mr. Enigma?" A cheery voice called from behind him. Keiran turned and saw Yang with some other girl he had never seen before emerging from the trees. The girl had long black hair and catlike amber eyes. She wore a black bow attached to a black headband, black low heeled boots and stockings starting at her hips. She had black ribbons on both her arms and a detached sleeve on her left arm. There was a black button up vest contrasted by her white, sleeveless undershirt but complimented by the white shorts which seemed to be attached to her shirt.

"Who's this?" the dragoon asked. Yang gave him look that said he should know the answer before he gave her puzzled look.

"OH! Right, this is Blake Belladonna, she's my partner," The brawler explained. Blake smiled weakly and bowed after she was introduced.

"Belladonna? So your either the fair lady or the deadly plant, or both," Keiran complimented. That made Blake let out a small giggle before she turned to Yang, who was staring at the temple.

"Is this it?" Yang asked curiously. Keiran nodded before stepping out of the way and reenacting a gentlemen opening a door, which earned him another giggle from Blake. The trio jumped down from the ledge and walked over to the temple. Asura and the Eriksons were introduced to Blake, while Keiran walked up to his blue haired partner.

"Which piece did you pick?" the dragoon asked hastily. The monk opened her hands to show a black rook chess piece. "Good choice." Asura beamed with pride before Yang yelled from behind her.

"Hey Blake, how about a cute little pony?" The blonde asked anxiously as she held up a knight chess piece. Blake merely shrugged before wandering around the area some more. Keiran noticed everyone's excitement at completing the first half of the initiation, so he decided to voice his concerns.

"I know you guys are all happy you found you're relics but I think we should wait here for the others," He offered. Most of the looks he received were confused ones, but Blake and Asura seemed to agree.

"Why do you suggest that?" Lucas asked. The dragoon took a deep breath before explaining but was cut off by a high pitched scream.

"Did you guys hear that? It sounded like some girl in trouble," Yang stated. Everyone hesitantly nodded in agreement, except Blake. The black haired girl was watching the sky. "Blake? What'cha looking at?"

Blake merely stayed focused on the sky, which was suddenly filled with the voice of someone yelling. The rest of them looked up and saw Ruby falling towards the ground quickly. All Keiran did was mentally smack himself and watch everything unfold.

* * *

**Author's Note: So that was chapter 3, and I have a feeling I'm going to regret crunching almost four episodes of time into one chapter. Again though my highlight of the chapter was FINALLY getting to introduce Blake and yes I may have made her slightly OOC. And the beginning dream/flashback sequence was strangely fun to write, slightly less so when Keiran's mom died. But I think i might start squeezing the two part episodes into one chapter and hopefully not four into one like this one was. Anyway that's all from me, its late and I need some sleep. So see ya and look forward to chapter 4.**


	4. Let The Chips Fall Where They May

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 4 for all those concerned and I have to warn you, this is gonna be a long one. It was all worth writing, since I got to put in some side bits and maybe develop some characters a little more. But that's enough outta me, read the chapter to see what I mean.**

**Aside from my OC's, RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth.**

* * *

As Ruby fell towards the group, everyone looked at Keiran to go up and get her. The dragoon sighed and got ready to jump, but before he could get into the air Jaune collided with Ruby mid-fall.

"Well I guess I don't need to do any work," Keiran sighed. Before he could try and figure out what to do next, a loud smash came from the forest. An Ursa came crashing through the trees and collapsed in a blast of pink. From behind the Ursa came the orange haired girl from earlier.

"Aww its broken," She sighed. The girl went and stood on the Ursa's head noting how gross it was. Shortly after the green clad boy walked up behind her, looking completely exhausted.

"Nora! Please, don't ever do that again," He panted. The boy looked up and saw Nora was gone, only a pink outline left in her place. Everyone turned and saw her staring at a gold rook chess piece. She picked it up and began to dance.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora celebrated.

"NORA!" The black-haired boy shouted.

Nora quickly ceased her celebration and saluted. "Coming Ren."

"Did that girl just ride in on a Ursa?" Blake asked. Before Yang could answer, a loud crash was heard as several trees were knocked down revealing Pyrrha being chased by a deathstalker.

"Great, this is just what we need, a third huge Grimm to worry about," Keiran groaned. Pyrrha managed to dodge a swipe from the deathstalker before running towards the group.

"Jaune!" She cried. The group on the ground noticed Ruby leave Jaune in the tree by himself and join the rest of them.

"Ruby?"

"Yang!"

"Nora!" The third girl exclaimed, ruining the sisterly reunion. Keiran and Blake walked up to the trio to separate Yang from Nora.

"Did she just run here with a deathstalker on her tail? The Blake haired girl asked.

"Gee Blake, you must be a genius to figure that out," Keiran retorted. Blake slightly glared at him before hearing a small explosion from Yang.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?" She demanded. Lucas, Sam and Ren joined the rest of the group as an imaginary timer ticked down. Ruby tapped Yang on the shoulder and pointed to the sky, causing everyone else to look at what she was pointing too.

Lo and behold, another crazy thing was gonna happen again. Up in the sky hanging off a Nevermore's talon, was Weiss.

"How could you leave me!?" The heiress asked aloud.

"I said jump," Ruby sighed in defeat. She should've figured her partner wouldn't listen to her.

"She's gonna fall," Blake said negatively.

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling," Ren disagreed. He was absolutely right, Weiss had lost her grip and was plummeting to the ground. Even Asura was fearing for Weiss' safety.

"Please don't make me catch her," Keiran pleaded. The rest of the group just stared at him, expecting him to be chivalrous. "Fine." The dragoon crouched down to jump but once again, he was spared the helpful fate by Jaune. The blonde jumped out of the tree and caught Weiss, but then realized he wasn't on solid ground and fell towards the forest floor. Somehow Weiss had managed to land on Jaune's spine, sparing her any problems in the landing.

"My hero," Weiss said begrudgingly. Jaune merely groaned and tried to crawl away.

The rest of the group looked over at Pyrrha and the deathstalker as they heard loud smack. Shortly after Pyrrha was slumped on the ground in front of them.

"Great, the gang's all here. Now we can die together," Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it," Ruby countered confidently. Before anyone could object, Ruby was racing off towards the deathstalker with her scythe ready to attack. To make her attack faster, Ruby let off a shot from her scythe and racing towards the giant scorpion Grimm. Sadly her attack was countered and she was knocked back by the Grimm. "It's ok, I'm totally fine." Ruby turned and saw the deathstalker looming over her. She let off a shot before running away, sheathing crescent rose in the process.

"Ruby!" Yang called before running towards her sister. Overhead was the nevermore, which seemed to be targeting Ruby. With a flap of its enormous wings, it launched a barrage of feathers, which pinned Ruby by her cloak and stopped Yang from getting any closer. "Ruby you have to get out of there!"

"I'm trying. I'm trying!" Ruby shouted. The cloaked girl tried pulling her cloak free and forgot the deathstalker was behind her, preparing to strike. Ruby closed her eyes and waited for the giant stinger to hit her, while Yang futilely tried to reach for her only to have a flash of white race toward her sister. Next thing Ruby heard was the sound of something freezing and a voice speaking to her.

"You are SO childish," Ruby's savior spoke. The scythe wielder opened her eyes to see Weiss standing above her.

"Weiss?"

"And hyperactive, dimwitted and don't get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit...difficult. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be nicer," Weiss offered.

"I'm not trying to show off, I want you to know I can do this," Ruby defended.

"You're fine."

"Ah, normal knees," Ruby whispered. The younger girl stood up and saw the deathstalker frozen at its claws and stinger, which amazed her. Yang quickly ran up and hugged her younger sister, which caused Ruby to let out a small yelp of pain.

"I'm so glad you're ok," Yang beamed.

Yang and Ruby joined the rest of the group at the temple, where Jaune had a very fearful look on his face.

"Uh guys, that thing's circling back. What're we gonna do?" Vomit boy asked. Weiss calmly walked up to him and calmed him.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us," Weiss advised. Ruby nodded and looked at the relics.

"She's right, our objective is to grab a relic and get back to the cliffs. Theres no point in fighting these things," Ruby said in agreement as she gave Weiss an assuring smile.

"Run and live, sounds like an idea I can get behind," Jaune said in an almost cowardly tone. Ruby nodded and walked up to the pedestals and grabbed the other gold knight relic, while Jaune grabbed the second gold rook. The two shared a quick smile before pocketing the relics.

In the distance, the deathstalker was slowly but surely starting to crack the ice containing it.

"Time we left," Ren said urgently. Ruby nodded in agreement before letting the group follow her. Keiran and Yang stayed behind and watched her motion them to hurry up.

"You should be proud, you're little sis is growing up Yang," Keiran said cheerily. The blonde just nodded before running after them. The dragoon stared at the sky as he saw the Kohryu from earlier fly over head. He didn't hear Blake walk up to him, which slightly surprised him.

"What is it?" The black-haired girl asked anxiously.

"We're gonna have one hell of a fight that all," Keiran answered. Blake smiled before running off, with Keiran following close behind.

* * *

The twelve first year students made their way to some abandoned ruins. They split into four teams of three and hid behind some pillars. Keiran hid with Ruby and Yang, Asura with Weiss and Blake. Lucas stood with Pyrrha and Jaune and Sam hid with Ren and Nora. The Nevermore, which had been pursuing them since the clearing landed atop the remnants of a tower and bellowed at the group.

"Well that's great," Yang complained. Jaune looked towards the trees and saw the Deathstalker crash through them.

"Oh crap, run!" The blonde swordsman cried. The four groups left their hiding places and made a break for the bridge.

Nora and Ren ran out into the open and dodged a barrage of feathers from the Nevermore. "Nora distract it." The orange haired girl complied and grabbed her grenade launcher of her back and fired off some rounds at the avian Grimm. The rounds were pretty powerful as they managed to knock the giant Grimm back, giving the others enough time to get to the bridge. The Deathstalker creeped up on Nora and tried to attack her but was distracted by Blake, Ren and Sam. Weiss stepped in and helped Nora to safety with her air step panels. As the rest of the group made their way to the bridge, Pyrrha saw the others trying to catch up.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha ordered before turning back to the giant scorpion. She converted her spear into a rifle and provided cover fire for Blake and Sam while Ren slid to safety and helped Pyrrha.

Once everyone was clear of the Deathstalker, they ran for the center of the crumbling tower. Unfortunately the Nevermore had other plans, it had circled around and was preparing to ram the bridge. When it did the group was split in two. Pyrrha, Ren, Blake and Lucas were trapped between a deadly fall and the Deathstalker, while everyone else was free to continue if they decided to be completely heartless. Jaune was the first to show his concern for the other group.

"We need to get over there, they need our help," The blonde swordsman exclaimed. Nora walked up to him with her grenade launcher in hand.

"Ok let's do this!" She agreed.

"Yeah but, I can't make that jump," Jaune complained. Nora flashed a slightly mischievous grin before knocking Jaune back with her grenade launcher. She spun it in her hands and it morph into a hammer. Jaune had figured out her plan and tried to protest but was too late as the orange haired girl had smashed the bridge, catapulting Jaune across the gap while she rode her hammer by firing off a round to propel her to the rest of the stranded group. She flew over the fighters and smashed the Deathstalker right on the head. The scorpion grimm retaliated by trying to sting her, but she backed off and blocked the attack. Nora slid back into Blake and Lucas, knocking them off the bridge. The samurai reach for Blake's hand before she threw her chain-scythe at a pillar bringing them back to safety. Blake dropped off Lucas before using her after-image ability to rise up and strike the Nevermore multiple times in the back before joining her comrades on the tower. Keiran, Ruby, Lucas, Sam, Asura, Weiss and Yang all stood at the top watching the Nevermore. Blake arrived and landed next to Yang.

"Its tougher than it looks!" Blake cautioned. Yang seemed unfazed as she cocked back her gauntlets.

"Then we'll hit it with everything we got!" She ordered. Everyone, except Weiss who was using magic, changed their weapons to their ranged forms, even Asura whose claws could be replaces with machine gun barrels on the bracelets and proceeded to open fire on the giant bird. The avian Grimm shrugged off all the attacks and flew straight into the tower, destroying it. Everyone scrambled to get to higher ground by jumping off the falling debris. Keiran had managed to grab Asura and jump to higher ground easily. Weiss used her air step panels, while Ruby and Yang used their bullet momentum to increase their altitude and Blake used gambol shroud to swing up higher. Sam and Lucas used a human chain technique to reach a safe ground.

"We need a plan, direct attack aren't working," Keiran stated. Weiss nodded in agreement as Ruby looked around. She suddenly had an idea and asked Weiss and Keiran to cover her.

Down below at the shattered bridge, Jaune and the others were still engaged in battle with the Deathstalker. The giant Grimm removed its stinger from the bridge, causing it to get shaky.

"We gotta move," Jaune ordered. Everyone else agreed and rushed the Deathstalker. It tried to strike the group, but Pyrrha blocked it. The Grimm then tried another strike from the other side but was once again blocked, this time by Jaune. Ren ran in, guns blazing while quickly dodging a strike from the Deathstalker's stinger while climbing onto it. He let off a barrage of bullets at the stinger, weakening it. Nora launches some grenades which are blocked by the scorpion's claws, but Pyrrha manages to throw her spear through the opening in a claw, impaling its eye. Ren, who was still on the stinger, was thrown hard into a stone wall and didn't get back up. Nora cried out in concern while Jaune noticed the limply hanging stinger.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune commanded. Pyrrha nodded and threw her shield and sliced of the stinger while her shield returned to her grasp. The stinger landed on the Deathstalker's head. "Nora! Nail it!"

"Heads up!" Nora warned before jumping onto Pyrrha's shield, launching herself higher by firing herself off of it. Nora kept her joyful grin as she reached the height of her jump, at which point she fired off another round slamming her hammer into the stinger and impaling it through the deathstalker's head. The resulting force launched Pyrrha and Jaune to safety as Nora launched one last grenade to make sure she was safe as well. Jaune landed in a face plant, Nora on her butt and Pyrrha landed in a three-point stance. Ren had finally made it over to the group before giving up and collapsing. The three conscious ones looked up and saw Yang burning through her ammo trying to get the Nevermore's attention. The brawler eventually landed a solid hit on the avian creature causing it to fly at her. Yang jumped into its open mouth, easily holding it open with one hand.

"I! Hope! You're! Hungry!" She cried as she blasted the giant bird in the mouth. The Nevermore became highly disoriented and flew towards a cliff face. Yang had managed to jump off before it crashed. Yang looked up and saw two objects and Weiss heading her way, she then noticed that Keiran had fired off some ice arrows to pin the giant bird. Weiss and Yang traded places as the ice arrows froze the Nevermore's wings in place. The heiress proceeded to freeze its tail feathers, effectively trapping it. Meanwhile, Blake had tossed gambol shroud over to Yang to create a slingshot-like device between the pillars. Ruby jumped onto it, while Lucas, Sam and Asura pulled it back further into Weiss' dust sigil.

"Of course you would come up with this idea," Weiss commented. Ruby rolled her eyes before addressing her partner.

"Think you can make the shot?" The scythe wielder asked in concern.

"Hmph, Can I?" Weiss said confidently. Ruby had a serious look before looking concerned.

"Can you?"

"Of course I can!" Weiss snapped. Ruby then looked straight ahead, removed the bullet from the chamber and got ready to fly. Weiss' dust sigil turned from black to red and fired Ruby at an alarming speed. She fired off shots from crescent rose to keep her momentum and slammed into the Nevermore, her scythe's blade at its neck. Weiss then raised her sword causing several dust sigils to appear on the cliffside. Ruby ran up the wall, carrying the Nevermore with all her might. She let out a triumphant scream before letting off a shot as she reached the top, effectively decapitating the avian Grimm. The group at the tower looked up in pride at Ruby, while Jaune and the others were in awe. Keiran however, wasn't as happy, knowing there was still a third Grimm to take out.

"We need to hurry, I have a feeling that this isn't over yet," Keiran ordered. Weiss, who was exhausted from helping Ruby, shot Keiran a glare that screamed 'let me rest'. "Sorry Weiss but we need to keep moving, I'm expecting something a lot worse than those two Grimm."

Asura walked up and put a hand on Keiran's shoulder as if to calm him before speaking. "What could be worse than those two monsters?" Her question was quickly answered as a deafening roar filled the area. Keiran grabbed his lance and took a defensive stance before turning to the others.

"You all have to go now! Its not safe here! Get back to the academy, I'll hold it off," The dragoon ordered. Some of them, like Jaune, Nora, Ren,Weiss and Blake complied. Ruby was already in no position to help and in the best position to get back , Pyrrha, Asura and the Eriksons were more concerned with Keiran's wellbeing than their own. But before any of them could protest a large dragon flew overhead. "Its a Kohryu,run! I have the best chance of stopping it, so please get to safety."

Weiss wearily stood up and created a path of dust sigils for everyone to get up to the cliffs. Jaune's group were the first to go, with Jaune supporting Ren. They were then quickly followed by Blake and Weiss. Yang had to be dragged away by Blake since she wanted to help Keiran the most. Eventually only Keiran, Asura, Sam and Lucas stood there.

"Lucas, get them out of here. I can't have any distractions," Keiran pleaded. The samurai hesitantly nodded before grabbing the two girls and dragging them away.

"Wait Keiran, we're partners! Please let me help you!" Asura begged. The dragoon shook his head and turned to Ruby, who was watching everything in fear.

"Ruby! Take good care of everyone, you're in charge now," Keiran demanded. Despite being a few hundred feet away, Keiran could see the tears in Ruby's eyes and if it wasn't for his helmet she could've seen the tears in his. He stared at the scythe wielder before turning to face the giant dragon. "Go! Now!" Ruby nodded and ran after her friends to lead them away. Keiran took one last look at the cliff side before silently praying. "Thank you Ruby, you were my first and last friend and it meant the world to me." He shed a final tear before jumping at the monstrous Grimm.

* * *

As the group walked towards the academy, Asura stopped dead in her tracks. Lucas was the first to notice and turned to face her.

"Asura we need to keep moving," he ordered. Asura shook her head and turned back towards the battlefield. "Look I know you're worried about him, I am too. But we need to trust in Keiran's abilities and keep going."

"How can you be worried about him when you just walk away from someone fighting a losing battle?" The monk snapped. Lucas was slightly taken aback and by this time the rest of the group had joined them. "Besides, Keiran said Ruby was in charge, so I don't have to take orders from you!"

"Asura, I'm just as worried as you are but if you go back you might end up being more trouble than useful," Ruby explained. Asura scowled at her with the fury of the sun. "Believe me, It would be completely heartless of me not to worry. I don't want him hurt anymore than you do." That last sentence brought a slight tinge of pink to Ruby's cheek, which no one seemed to notice. Hearing Ruby's words caused Asura to surrender and keep walking.

"I may end up causing more problems..." Asura began. Lucas turned again to see the blue haired girl stop. "But that doesn't mean I can't make something good happen!" She turned and ran back towards the ruins with great speed. Sam walked up to Lucas and gave him a comforting look.

"Maybe she's right bro, we can cause as many problems as possible, but we'll eventually do some good," Sam said slowly. Lucas nodded slowly before letting his sister run off. The samurai grabbed his katana by its handle and rubbed his forehead.

"I can't believe I'm doing this but, here I come Keiran!" Lucas shouted as he ran after the two girls. Behind him was Ruby, who stood there was smile, half of pride, half of fear. Yang walked up behind her sister and put a hand on her shoulder, easing the tension.

Keiran was thrown towards the ground one more time and as he stood, his clothes were torn, armor cracked and covered in blood, never in his life had he felt this exhilarated by a battle. Despite his excitement, Keiran knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Well I guess its fitting for a dragon knight to go out fighting a dragon," He chuckled weakly. Leaning on his lance, the young dragoon assumed he would die here and closed his eyes in acceptance. He heard the Kohryu roar and expected his end to come, but it never did. Instead he saw three people attacking the Grimm. Lucas had managed to earn its attention and draw it away from Keiran, while the girls ran over to him with Lucas' pouch of healing dust. "I thought I told you guys to go back to the academy?"

"And I told you that I'm not leaving my partner behind," Asura said firmly. She grabbed a handful of healing dust and sprinkled it on Keiran's more serious wounds. The large gashes on his cheek and arm and the cut on his leg all healed up, although they left scars.

"I hate to break up the heartfelt reunion, but does anyone wanna help me?" Lucas asked angrily. Keiran changed his lance into bow form and fired an ice arrow at the dragon Grimm. Asura followed suit by activating her gun mode on the bracelets and barraging it with gunfire. Sam was the last one, as she changed her sword into a sniper rifle and fired of multiple rounds. In the middle of the gunfire Keiran turned to Asura with a plan.

"Look I have an idea but its risky," The dragoon cautioned.

"What's the risk, if it's a solid plan its worth a shot," Asura said dismissing Keiran's warnings.

"Well if it goes wrong, I get eaten and the rest of you might get crushed to death," Keiran added. That comment sort of stunned Asura but she slowly nodded in agreement. "Really well ok. We need to get Lucas to lure it over here. That's when you'll throw me into the Kohryu's mouth. From inside I can freeze it and blast my way out its back. And hopefully I can land a killing blow by striking the frozen spot."

"Got it. Hey Lucas come this way!" Asura called. Lucas, who didn't know about the plan, ran towards the group, bringing the giant dragon with him. Keiran jumped up and let Asura catch him by the ankles. The monk kept spinning as Sam kept firing at the dragon, irritating it into opening its mouth.

"Now!" Keiran cried. Asura complied by releasing his ankles, right in the direction of the menacing grim. Just before he entered, Keiran grabbed two ice arrows braced himself. The dragon snapped its mouth shut just after the dragoon entered. It was about to roar again but suddenly its neck stiffened up, almost like it was frozen. next thing everyone saw, was a large explosion from the Kohryu's back and in the middle of it all was Keiran. His clothes slightly scorched from the blast, he jumped in midair and posted himself above the dragon's frozen neck. He then held his lance until it glowed an eerie purple color.

"Lance of the Covenant!" Keiran cried before he threw his lance at incredible speeds. As it hit the dragon, it let out an incredible blast, shattering the Kohryu's neck and beheading it.

"We did it! We really killed that thing!" Sam cheered from the ground. Keiran smiled weakly as he slowly fell towards the ground.

"That was a crazy idea, but sometimes crazy is the only thing that will work," Lucas chuckled. As Keiran landed he made his way over to the group, noticing Asura nearly in tears.

"Did you miss me? I was only gone for a while," Keiran said weakly. His partner walked up to him and Keiran expected her to beat the crap outta him. Instead she broke down in tears and fell to the ground.

"You asshole! I was so worried about you, do you know how embarrassing it would be to end up without a partner? I hate you, you're such a jerk!" Asura sobbed. The only response she got was a small chuckle from Keiran. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad you all showed up when you did," Keiran said gratefully. "Now lets get going, you all better hang on otherwise its going to be a long climb." The others grabbed Keiran's shoulders and let him jump up to the top of the cliff. When the arrived, the others were still waiting for them. Keiran looked around and saw most of them in amazement he survived. The he saw Ruby, who was in a state much like Asura.

The younger girl walked up but unlike Asura, who broke down in tears, Ruby slapped him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. Or you'll end up like that Nevermore," Ruby threatened. The dragoon only managed a weak chuckle before collapsing, his exhaustion finally catching up with him. Luckily, Lucas and Ren caught him before he hit the ground. Ruby instantly regretted slapping him and entered a small panic.

"Oh gosh is he okay? Did I knock him out? Is he dead?" Ruby asked frantically. Lucas shook his head and Ren checked his pulse.

"He's fine, just needs some rest that's all," Ren stated. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief before blushing furiously. She had just entered a huge panic over Keiran in front of everyone.

"I'll use some healing dust on him when we get back, but for now we should just get out of here.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone had gathered in the ballroom. Ozpin was announcing the teams and had just finished revealing Team CRDL.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. You all retrieved the white rook pieces and shall henceforth be known as, Team JNPR," A loud applause was heard before Ozpin spoke up again. "And you shall be led by, Jaune Arc!"

"Led by?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"Congratulations young man," Ozpin confirmed. Jaune took a second to process it but was interrupted by Pyrrha knocking him to the floor. Shortly after Ruby and the others took the stage. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, you all retrieved the white knight pieces and shall now be known as Team RWBY! Led by Ruby Rose!" Before Ruby could do anything about being appointed as leader, she was hugged tightly by Yang. They finally left the stage and made room for Keiran and the others.

"Here we go," Keiran mumbled. He staggered to the stage, supported by Asura as Ozpin addressed them.

"Keiran Edwards, Asura Kunagiri, Samantha Erikson and Lucas Erikson. You all retrieved the black rook pieces and from here on be known as Team KASL." Ozpin said cheerily. Keiran smiled at the rest of his teammates before letting Ozpin go on. "And you shall be led by Keiran Edwards!"

"Congrats Keiran!" Ruby cheered from the stands. The dragoon nodded towards her and then gave his team a very uncharacteristic smile.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year," Ozpin commented before leaving the stage.

* * *

Elsewhere in an abandoned warehouse, stood Roman Torchwick, who seemed like he was getting worked up over a phone call. The criminal slammed the phone down on the table and lit up a cigar. From the shadows appeared a man dressed in silver clothes and a mask pushing a crate. Torchwick took out multiple credit cards as payment and ordered him to open it. The crate was opened to show several dust crystals. Torchwick picked one up before letting out a deep sigh.

"We're gonna need more men."

* * *

**Author's Note: My goodness that was a long chapter, but it was fun to write in that Ruby slapped Keiran. I hope the fight scene with the Kohryu wasn't super boring and you may have noticed the way the Kohryu died was similar to a scene in the avengers movie. And finally the teams are formed. But its another late night for me so I'm gonna wrap this up here and go to bed. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and expect chaoter 5 in the next couple of days, Good night!**


	5. The One Like A Rose

**Author's note: Here's chapter 5 for all those concerned. Just a warning before you go and read but this chapter doesn't exactly follow the canon of the episodes and I have it set between the end of initiation and start of classes at Beacon. But I'll stop before I accidentally spoil it all.**

**All of RWBY, aside from my OC's, is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth. **

* * *

That night after the teams had been announced, Keiran sat back on the roof of the dorms watching the night sky. In the dragoon's eyes, the stars seemed to be exceptionally brighter than before.

"Hopefully things will calm down for a while," Keiran sighed before laying down. Hearing some footsteps, Keiran decided to press his luck and take a guess at who it was. "Hows it going...Ruby?" He was only half right, it was Ruby and Blake. Both of them were in their pajamas and Blake looked like Ruby had dragged her out of her sleep.

"Hey Keiran. See Blake I told you he'd be up here," The younger girl said matter-of-factly. Blake just yawned and sat down on the roof and Ruby did the same. "So how come you're not inside celebrating with everyone else?"

"I can't stand parties or any celebration really, too many people and lots of noise," Keiran coldly explained. As if to affirm his point, there was a loud cheer from Yang downstairs.

"I guess I see your point," Ruby murmured. In between the two leaders, Blake was struggling to stay awake, lazily bobbing her head from side to side. "Maybe I should take Blake back down to bed."

"She might get a better sleep up here, it's too noisy down there for anyone to sleep," The dragoon advised. As if taking some unknown hint, Blake immediately fell asleep on Keiran's shoulder. Keiran blushed slightly, this was the second time this had happened to him except Ruby was conscious this time.

"Aww look at you two, you're so adorable together." The bookworm and the asocial kid," Ruby teased. Blake was oblivious to the taunting as she slept peacefully on Keiran's shoulder, while the dragoon was flustered and unable to defend himself. "Maybe I should get my camera and take a picture. The you can put it on your wall in your room."

"Seriously don't do that. I barely keep any pictures with me anyway," Keiran denied.

"I'm just teasing you," Ruby said cheerily. "But honestly, Blake looks really peaceful when she sleeps,"

"Everyone does, but you look extra adorable when you sleep," Keiran said jokingly. Now it was Ruby's turn to be flustered and embarrassed.

"I do not!" Ruby almost shouted, being careful not to wake up Blake. "Besides how would you know, you've never seen me sleep!"

"First night here, we were on the roof. Then you hugged me and fell asleep," Keiran reminded her. Ruby then blushed a deeper shade of red as she remembered that night.

"Oh right, but I bet you're still joking about me being adorable," Ruby huffed. Keiran smirked before moving Blake over to Ruby and standing up. "Where are you going?" The dragoon raised a finger as if to say give me a minute before disappearing into the dorm. True to his word, he was back in a minute, carrying something behind his back.

"Close your eyes for a second, okay?" Keiran suggested. Ruby was reluctant to do so, but closed her eyes anyway. She only heard the sound of Keiran sitting down next to her, then he started doing something to her hair and then suddenly stopped. "There you can open them now."

Ruby slowly opened her eyes but didn't see anything different. She then decided to fix her hair, when she found a rose in it. "Why is this here?"

"Because, I figured it suited you pretty well," Keiran answered. Ruby blushed slightly at the compliment and Keiran saw it but had a completely different idea. "Are you cold Ruby? I can go get your cloak if you want."

"Sure I'd like that. And maybe can you take Blake back to our room, she's shivering like crazy." Ruby motioned to the sleeping girl who was shivering uncontrollably. "Hey Blake, wake up. Keiran's gonna take you back to our room ok?"

Blake's eyes fluttered open and she reached a hand up for Keiran to grab. He reached over and grabbed her hand before hoisting her up off the ground and into his arms to carry her. As they left Ruby took the rose out of her hair and examined it.

"What did he mean it suited me? Did he mean the rose petals that sometimes appear around me?" She held the rose up to the sky, which didn't really help with figuring out Keiran's cryptic statement.

* * *

Keiran and Blake walked through hall towards Team RWBY's room. Blake had woke up when they passed the room where the party was and decided to walk the rest of the way.

"So why did you give her a rose?" Blake kept her tired, yet questionable gaze on Keiran as they walked. He just shrugged his shoulders to try and dodge the question. "You like her don't you?"

"Not in the slightest. It was more symbolic than anything else." Keiran kept walking while Blake stopped to contemplate what he meant.

"Symbolic of what?" Blake said in a puzzled tone. Keiran sighed before turning to the black-haired girl.

"Symbolic of Ruby," Keiran stated. The both stared at each other, Blake in confusion and Keiran in frustration. "Ruby is like a rose."

"I'm still not getting it."

"Look Ruby is like a rose. At first glance she looks beautiful and harmless, but then when you look closer you realize she is quite dangerous," Keiran said angrily. Blake then excitedly snapped her fingers and pointed at Keiran.

"I knew it! You do like her!" Blake almost shouted. The dragoon stopped in his tracks, quickly realizing what he had just said about Ruby.

"No I don't, what I said was a compliment. Ruby is my friend, nothing more." Keiran waved his hands defensively. "Besides I doubt you'd want me telling everyone your secret, right Blake?"

Now it was Blake's turn to lie. "What secret? I don't have any secret, it's not like I'm a Faunus or anything!" Keiran was merely crossing his arms as Blake spilled the beans. Realizing she just told him her secret, Blake held her face in her hands. "How'd you figure it out?"

"I didn't, you just told me." The dragoon had a sly grin on his face, while Blake was absolutely infuriated. She raised her head and glared daggers at Keiran, who kept his calm demeanor. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. So long as you don't go around spreading rumors about me and Ruby."

"Fine, now lets hurry. Ruby is probably getting impatient."

"Right I still need to get her cloak for her anyway." They looked at each other to affirm their agreement before running down the hall.

* * *

Ruby was still sitting on the roof, huddled up in a ball because of how cold it was. The rose was back in her hair and she was getting a little irritated.

"I bet he and Blake are hooking up. Yang told me Keiran was flirting with Blake during the initiation." Ruby fumed. She was fed up with waiting and decided to leave but before she did her cloak came down over her eyes. "Who's there? I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Suddenly she could see again since someone pulled her cloak back from over her head. Standing there with a small smirk was Keiran.

"How was your alone time with Blake?" Ruby asked angrily. Keiran gave her a puzzled glance before sitting down. Ruby wrapped herself in her cloak and shifted away slightly.

"It was fine, we talked for a bit. Then she said she was cold so I stole Lucas' blanket from his bed and gave it to her. After that I grabbed your cloak and came back here."

"Oh is that all? I thought maybe you and Blake..." Ruby trailed off. The dragoon stared at his young friend, not know what she meant. Ruby quickly tried to change the subject to avoid Keiran figuring out the meaning behind her words. "A-Anyway, can you tell me what you meant by the rose suiting me? I still don't get it and I got a headache trying to figure it out."

"Not surprising," Keiran muttered under his breath. Ruby looked at him, having heard him say something. "I mean I may have made my statement a little too confusing, sorry. What I had meant by saying it suited you was that you're just like that rose."

"I still don't get it." Ruby sat there dumbstruck while Keiran almost smacked himself. "How am I like a rose? Is it cause I wear red? Because I can start wearing more red if you'd like or maybe its because I'm about to start growing soon. Is that it?"

"If you'd shut up and listen maybe I'd tell you," Keiran scolded. Ruby merely covered her mouth and prepared to listen as Keiran let out a long sigh before speaking. "I said you're like the rose because that's exactly it. You're just like a rose. At first glance you're frail and innocent looking and kinda cute. But when you feel threatened you show off your thorns, which in your case is crescent rose."

"Oh, I think I get it now," Ruby said, snapping her fingers. The dragoon breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed Ruby didn't process him calling her cute. "So I look weak and innocent but I'm actually quite dangerous?"

"Yep that's exactly it!" Keiran quietly cheered. "_Maybe she does have a chance in the academic side of this place after all." _He left his thoughts and went back to Ruby who was staring at the rose and thinking of other ways she was like it, before stopping after giving herself another headache.

"Thanks Keiran, no one ever put so much thought into a gift for me. It's really sweet of you," Ruby said in gratitude. Keiran shook his head, as if to say 'it was no big deal'. "But why me? I'm sure most of the other girls are the same way."

"Weiss is a bit of a bitch, Blake is...Blake and Yang actually kinda scares me. I heard from some guy in Vale that she destroyed a whole club because someone grabbed her hair or something." Keiran explained, shuddering in fear of Yang. Ruby just laughed at the fact she wasn't the only one slightly afraid of her sister.

"Speaking of her hair, did you hear that a few years ago someone spilled paint in her hair?" Ruby asked intently. Keiran fearfully shook his head. He figured if she destroyed a club because someone messed with her hair, what would she do if someone spilled paint in it? "Well she did and that guy is in a wheelchair and his house is gone."

By the time she finished the story, Ruby had broke into a laughing fit. Keiran on the other hand was stunned in fear. Yang the party girl destroyed someone's house and put said someone in a wheelchair. More to Keiran's fear, Ruby was enjoying the thought.

Suddenly the pair heard a loud scream from inside the dorm building, followed shortly after by a shout of pain. Ruby quickly stopped laughing and they both inched their way to the door. When they got there, they heard Yang screaming at someone.

"How the hell could you do that!?" Judging by her tone, someone either insulted her or messed with her hair and Keiran was begging it was the former. The next voice was that of Lucas, who sounded like someone just kicked the crap outta him.

"It was an honest mistake, that trap wasn't even meant for you!" Shortly after Lucas spoke he let out a large groan, almost like someone punched him.

"That punch is just the beginning, I'm going to make you suffer for ruining my hair!" Yang spat before another loud groan of pain was heard. Ruby turned to Keiran with a concerned expression.

"What did Lucas do?"

"If I knew I'd tell you. All I can say is that Yang might be giving him an ass kicking for the next little while." Keiran said with a fearful laugh. Both of them shared a concerned look before closing the door, leaving Lucas to his suffering.

* * *

Ruby and Keiran sat on the roof for another few hours, with Ruby eventually sitting closer to the dragoon cause she was cold. Keiran wasn't a lot warmer, so Ruby had wrapped her cloak around him to share its warmth. Even with Ruby being there, they had managed to exhaust all topics of conversation, eventually just leaving them to searching for constellations.

"That one is Orion's belt right?" Ruby asked curiously. Keiran nodded and tried to find another one before Ruby spoke again. "Why is it called Orion's belt?"

"Well in some legends Orion was a great hunter, and at some point he threatened to kill every animal on the planet, so the spirit of the planet sent a scorpion after him. The scorpion succeeded in killing him and the goddesses decided to place him among the stars, along with the scorpion that killed him. Which is also why the scorpius is never in the sky at the same time as Orion." The dragoon explained.

"How did you know that? It seems like something Blake or some other person with their nose in the books would know." Keiran looked almost hurt, he just provided her with an explanation and she didn't even give him credit.

"Gee thanks, I tell you something new and you don't even thank me. No 'Thanks Keiran for gracing me with more knowledge' or 'Gee you're really smart Keiran tell me more'," The dragoon huffed. Instead of apologizing, Ruby turned on her puppy dog eyes to try and cheer up her friend. "Sorry Ruby, that's not going to work this time."

"Fine, but I have another question."

"Shoot."

"Why does your helmet look like a dragon?" Keiran looked at her in surprise. Ruby had actually asked a decent question for once.

"Well dragoons are also called dragon knights, so I guess it might have something to do with that. Or maybe it's because we are meant to look like dragons because we are called dragon knights," Keiran thoroughly explained.

"Oh I guess that makes sense."

Once again there was another long silence, Keiran had gone back to looking for different constellations, while Ruby tried to find a new topic of conversation. Eventually both gave up and tried to avoid looking at each other.

"I guess the party's over," Keiran mumbled. "Sorry you missed it."

"Its fine, if I had been there they probably wouldn't have done anything fun." Ruby said dismissively. "But I think its time we head back in, we got nothing left to talk about and we need our rest." Keiran nodded and stood up, then helping Ruby up and walked inside.

* * *

They reached Ruby's room first, since Keiran thought it was the nice thing to do. Keiran stepped out of the way to let Ruby enter and she opened the door, stopping just before she was all the way inside.

"Thanks for the fun time Keiran," Ruby said gratefully. She turned to enter her room, but tripped on her cloak. The younger girl almost fell to the floor before she was grabbed, spun around and was leaning back the other way. She opened her eyes and saw Keiran dipping her back like they were dancing. "Uh...t-thanks for catching me."

"It was no big-" Keiran started but was cut off when Ruby gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He pulled her up and touched the spot where she kissed him, still slightly stunned by what just happened. Eventually he came to his sense and cleared his throat. "-deal."

Both of them were as red as Ruby's cloak and neither one knew how to respond. Ruby was more shocked about what she just did, while Keiran wasn't sure how to process it at all. Finally Ruby decided to speak up in attempt to relieve some of the tension.

"Uh well g-good night Keiran."

"L-Likewise." Both of them shared a nervous glance, with their faces still red, before Ruby entered her room and Keiran leaned against the wall and sat down, with Ruby doing the same on the other side of the door.

Ruby was panting with excitement and disbelief, while Keiran was surprised and unsure. Although it was at random, both of them enjoyed it somewhat and deep down Keiran felt like it was right, as did Ruby.

Keiran slowly stood up and went to his room, which was about four doors down from Ruby's. He opened the door and saw his team sleeping. Asura and Sam were both looking peaceful in their sleep, while Lucas was covered in bruises. Presumably from his beating, courtesy of Yang. Keiran kicked off his shoes, flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. As he laid there, Blake's words from earlier came to his thoughts.

"_I knew it! You do like her!" _The words echoed in his mind. Keiran rolled over and tried to look through the walls, when he whispered something to himself.

"I hope you're wrong Blake, I really hope you are."

* * *

**Author's note: I really hope you liked this chapter. I'd also like to give credit to my friend, who will remain anonymous, for starting the conversation that gave me the motivation to write this. I actually had several different ideas drawn up for this chapter but they all made me feel like I was rushing the whole KeiranXRuby thing, then this one came along and made me feel alot more content. And more good news, this isn't a 1am chapter posting, so I can maybe start writing chapter 6 before 1am. Anyway, rate, review or do whatever and look forward to chapter 6. **


	6. Training Days

**Author's note: Here's chapter 6, which sadly ended up being another intermission chapter. I actually didn't expect this chapter to end up being as long as it ended up being. And this chapter might conflict with the flow of the canon a bit more so bear with it. **

**Aside from my OC's, RWBY**

* * *

It had been a week since initiation ended and most of the newly welcome Beacon students spent their time relaxing. Sadly that wasn't the case for teams, RWBY, JNPR and KASL. Aside from the first day, which had to be delayed due to Keiran and Ruby staying up late, the three teams were put through the ringer by the leader of team KASL. Most of the drills involved teams trying to catch their fastest members, namely Ruby, Ren and Keiran only were they trained physically but mentally too, Keiran had managed to convinced Ozpin to let him get his hands on some mock tests, which he planned to use for testing on the last day before classes started.

By day three most of the group had started to complain. The only ones who didn't were Pyrrha, Blake, Ren and Ruby. At that point the remainder of team KASL actually started to consider complaining to Ozpin about their leader's strict training regimen.

On day five Keiran decided to give everyone a break from exercise and give them some study material instead. Blake was the only one excited to get some reading in, since a majority of the week had been spent training and pushing herself to her limits.

Keiran decided to take up some of the readings as well since, like the tests he had acquired them from Ozpin and decided to make sure he knew the answers to the tests he was going to give the group.

Pyrrha helped Jaune study while Yang and Ruby read things over with their respective partners. Ren had confined himself to the library to study along with Blake. Asura took Nora and Sam and wandered off somewhere to presumably have better studying conditions. That had left Keiran and Lucas alone in their dorm room to study.

"Hey Keiran, whats a beowolf's weakness?"

"Seriously? That's Grimm studies 101, and its easy, they leave themselves open to a counterattack after they attack." Keiran answered confidently. Lucas gave his leader a thumbs up before going back to his notes.

"Keiran, why are you making us do all this?" Lucas asked. Keiran, who was still focused on his notes, didn't answer. In order to get his leaders attention, he made a paper airplane and threw it at his leader. Lucas laughed silently as it was about to hit Keiran, but then the paper aircraft stopped in midair and hit the floor.

Unbeknownst to Lucas, Keiran had activated his aura to prevent any distractions.

"Lucas I'm doing this so we can all get off to a good start in classes, we need to be in top physical and mental form to become huntsman and huntresses." Keiran explained.

"But isn't this mostly just combat training? I mean we're being trained as warriors, so why do we need to know all this stuff?" Lucas questioned while referring to the notes.

"It takes more than a weapon and a strong arm to be huntsman. A true hunter forms a strategy around the strengths and weaknesses of his opponent as well as his own," Keiran advised. Lucas sighed before turning back to his notes. He didn't get far as there was a knock on the door. The green samurai looked up expectantly but was forced by Keiran to continue looking over his notes. The purple dragoon walked over and answered the door and standing there was Ruby and Weiss.

"Hey Keiran, how goes the studyin'?" Ruby greeted cheerfully. Keiran answered by pointing towards Lucas, who was making multiple paper airplanes. "That bad huh?"

"It could be worse, but I think he would work better with a...stricter study partner," Keiran said looking at Weiss. The heiress was oblivious to Keiran's suggestion as she looked disgusted by Lucas' lack of discipline. Ruby, who had caught onto Keiran's plan, tapped Weiss on the shoulder bringing her out of her presumably angry thoughts.

"What is it Ruby?" Weiss snapped.

"Well Keiran suggested that you help Lucas focus on his studies more, and considering you made me study my butt of, you should have no trouble with Lucas right?" Ruby said in slight praise. Weiss looked shocked at the outlandish suggestion.

"You can't be serious, besides what will you do Ruby? If I'm helping Lucas, whose going to help you?" Weiss asked in an attempt to get out of helping the samurai.

"I figured Keiran could help me. He is in charge of this whole training/study group anyway," Ruby offered. The heiress looked at the dragoon, who offered no protests to the suggestion.

"Fine, I'll help him. But if he tries anything I'll kill him," Weiss threatened. To affirm their agreement Keiran drew a cross over his heart. Weiss grunted before pulling up a chair next to Lucas, who was oblivious to the whole setup.

"What's going on here?" The samurai cried.

"Ms. Schnee is going to help you study and keep in mind she is a much stricter study buddy than me. So have fun Lucas!" Keiran quickly explained. Before Lucas could protest the door slammed shut, leaving Lucas and the infuriated heiress to their studying duties.

As Keiran and Ruby walked away, the younger girl looked back to hear some muffled screaming from the door. She could only assume that Weiss was already finding something to scold Lucas about.

"You think he'll be okay alone with her?"

"He doesn't stand a chance," Keiran answered calmly. Ruby gave a slightly concerned look to her new study partner. "Don't worry, as long as he eventually listens to Weiss, he should survive the rest of the day."

"Well hopefully he doesn't piss her off too badly, she does have myrtenaster with her," Ruby pointed out. Keiran shook his head as if to defend his teammate.

"They will probably cancel each other out, Weiss has a fast dust based fighting style, while Lucas has a slower yet more powerful approach. Not to mention they are both incredibly light on their feet," he explained. "And if I recall its tough to use dust when your opponent can easily close in on you."

"Wow you're really smart, can you teach me stuff like that?" Ruby asked in awe.

"Sure but you have to promise you'll take this seriously, got it?"

"Absolutely! I, Ruby Rose, swear to take this lesson seriously," Ruby swore in mock seriousness. Keiran shook his head before leading her outside.

* * *

They arrived in the courtyard, each with their weapons drawn and ready to fight. Ruby looked a little more concerned with that fact than Keiran was though.

"I thought you were going to teach me battle strategies?" Ruby wondered. Keiran nodded before putting on his helmet. "If that's the case, why are we getting ready to fight each other?"

"It's just like I told Lucas, when forming a strategy, it's better to form it around the strengths and weaknesses of you opponent as well as your own," Keiran started. "Now tell me Ruby, what do you think my weaknesses are?"

Ruby froze in fear. How could he ask her that and then expect her not answer without insulting him? Despite the potentially insulting nature of the question, Keiran just stood there waiting for an answer.

"If I had to guess, I'd say one of your weaknesses comes brow your bow and arrow. Since it's not a gun and doesn't use conventional ammunition, its alot harder to use in a ranged fight. Another weakness might be your lack of armor, since you only wear the shoulder pads and shin guards it would make it so you can take fewer hits before you're wounded or exhausted." Ruby answered.

"Well I'm impressed. I never expected such a detailed answer from you," Keiran praised. "But on the matter of my lack of armor. I have my aura to cover for the unprotected spots on my body."

"Ok whatever, can you tell me what my weaknesses are?"

"Your size, your dependence on crescent rose, your almost constant lacking of combat strategy and your ability to piss off almost anyone with your clumsiness."

"Gee don't hold back or anything," Ruby said sarcastically.

"Hey let me finish. I was about to go on to tell you about your strengths but I can just not say it and get right down too it," Keiran suggested. The dragoon took a battle stance, while Ruby shifted crescent rose into its sniper mode. She started shooting off round after round, which were easily dodged by Keiran due to his superior agility. After realizing the long range approach wasn't going to work, Ruby switched crescent rose to its scythe mode and used the recoil from each shot to catch the dragoon. Seeing Ruby close the distance was enough to put Keiran on the defensive. He knew that crescent rose could end up being alot more powerful than his lance, so he took to the skies, hoping Ruby wouldn't be able to catch him. The scythe wielder quickly caught on and pointed crescent rose at the ground to shoot herself up at Keiran. The dragoon saw Ruby gaining altitude faster than he was and decided to switch to his bow. Keiran grabbed an arrow filled with fire dust and drew it back, waiting for the most opportune moment to release it. But Ruby was closing in much to quickly so he had to step away from his current plan of attack. Quickly switching his bow back into its lance mode and held it up in defense. Ruby quickly swung crescent rose around, latching it onto Keiran's lance and spinning around it, kicking him in the head and sending him plummeting towards the ground. Keiran spun in the air to right himself and land safely. He felt the spot where Ruby's boot collided with his face, it wasn't a hard kick but it was enough to amuse the dragoon.

"I guess she can form a strategy after all," Keiran remarked. As he cleared his head he saw Ruby land at least twenty feet away. "Ok so what do you think Ruby? Want me to tell you your strengths now?"

"Go ahead, I'm kicking your butt anyway," Ruby accepted gleefully.

"You have great skill using crescent rose, your speed is enough to keep even me on my toes. Your accuracy with the sniper mode of crescent rose is unparalleled and more importantly, you proved me wrong and actually formed a strategy against me." The last part of the comment sent Ruby over the moon. She jumped up and down and all around in joy. Using this distraction to his advantage, Keiran lunged forward and swept Ruby's legs out from underneath her. The cloaked girl hit the ground with a loud thud, and she stayed there for a short while. "But you're too easily distracted, which can be a fatal mistake if I wasn't a friend."

Ruby rubbed her legs, which were quite sore despite how lightly Keiran had hit her. Keiran helped her up and then led her over to a tree to sit under. As they sat, they both realized how close they were and shifted away to create some space, not wanting to create an awkward moment Keiran stood up.

"Well for the most part I think you should all be ready for the test tomorrow," He said.

"What? There's a test? You never said there'd be a test."

"You seriously thought I gave you all those notes just cause I could?" Keiran asked. Ruby had a sad look on her face, which made Keiran feel kinda guilty. "Don't worry thought it should be easy considering Weiss whipped you into shape study wise."

Feeling the awkward tension disappear, Keiran took a seat next to Ruby, who didn't object in the slightest. As they sat there, Keiran's thoughts went back to what happened between them on the night after initiation.

"Hey Ruby, about the other night? Why did you...well you know," Keiran asked hesitantly.

"Why are you asking now? Was it not fun for you? I mean cause it wasn't fun for me at all! I-Its not like I didn't enjoy it, because I did or did I?" Ruby rambled nervously. She eventually gave up trying to talk and just pulled her hood over her head. "I don't have an answer, sorry."

"I-Its fine, I just wanted to clear the air about it."

"Well consider it cleared," Ruby said angrily. She stood up and walked away in a hurry, leaving Keiran alone and confused.

"What did I say?" Keiran asked himself. The dragoon leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes to think but was disturbed by the rustling of the branches above him. He opened his eyes and saw Blake hanging upside down in front of his face. Keiran jumped back and slammed his head into the tree and silently thanked his helmet.

"She likes you. You know that right?" Blake asked. The black-haired girl dropped down from her place in the tree and stood in front of the slightly dazed dragoon.

"How long have you been there?" Keiran asked, ignoring Blake's earlier statement. "Seriously at least have a little respect for people's privacy."

"I've been here for longer than you have. And did you hear what I said?" Blake asked sounding slightly irritated.

"I did but that's crazy, Ruby wouldn't fall for a guy like me," Keiran dismissed. The Faunus didn't seem convinced since that was the same excuse Keiran used four days ago.

"Yet she kissed you before going to bed a few nights ago?" Blake asked in suspicion. That made Keiran almost smack himself, since he knew most Faunus in the world had almost perfect night vision.

"Did she tell you or did you see it?" Keiran asked carefully.

"Both, Ruby was feeling conflicted about it so she talked to me about it while Yang and Weiss were away," Blake explained. That made the situation even more puzzling, why would Ruby trust Blake over her sister?

"Why you and not Yang or Weiss?" Keiran asked. Blake immediately gave him an angry look when he mentioned Weiss and he knew why. Weiss had hated Ruby since day one at Beacon, so why should Ruby trust Weiss with that kind of secret.

"Well there are obvious reasons not to tell Weiss, and Yang is her sister, so she would probably get overprotective and beat you up."

"Right, and is there any chance you can tell me what she said?" Keiran asked in slight fear.

"Sure but on the condition you reconsider your feelings for Ruby, I'd hate to see you suffer Yang's wrath," Blake agreed with slight concern.

Keiran placed his hand over his heart, mocking a witness pledging to tell the truth in court and prepared to listen to Blake.

* * *

Back in team KASL's room, Weiss was actually managing to keep her cool while tutoring Lucas. Despite his repeated attempts to make her leave, she stuck around to make sure he learned what he needed to learn.

"So a boarbatusk's weak point is its unprotected underbelly? Seems like a really generic weakness if you ask me," Lucas laughed.

"Well no one asked you so keep reading," Weiss coldly instructed. Lucas stuck out his tongue before going back to his notes, Weiss leaned over his shoulder to see the notes that she had already memorized several times over. She noticed Lucas stop and put down his notes hesitantly. "What is it Lucas?"

"He should be making his triumphant return any minute now," Lucas responded cryptically. Weiss looked at him awkwardly before Keiran jumped in through the open window. "Hey there leader, you came back to boss me around with Miss Schnee here?"

"Actually I needed to ask Weiss about something," Keiran confirmed. He turned to the heiress, who was hurriedly grabbing her stuff to leave.

"Look we can talk in the hall, I just realized if you're here, then Ruby is probably slacking off somewhere," Weiss reasoned. Keiran offered no objections and followed her out of the room. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Ruby," Keiran began. At the mere mention of Ruby, Weiss picked up the pace, which worried the dragoon. "Hear me out okay. Blake and I talked about...certain things pertaining to Ruby, and I was wondering if you could maybe-"

"Ask her about her crush on you? Are you really that desperate?" Weiss finished for him. Keiran stopped dead in his tracks. Did everyone know Ruby had a crush on him?

"How did you know? I was told only Blake knew about that," Keiran questioned.

"Its completely obvious, she swoons over you and you play it off like its no big deal. How could I not figure it out?" Weiss sternly answered. "And she gets really weird when she thinks about you, especially when she sleeps. She sort of talks about...things you two do in her dreams."

"Well that does sound creepy, but that's beside the point. I need you to talk to Ruby about it. Just don't tell her I asked you to do this," Keiran almost pleaded.

"Sure but after this don't ever ask me for any favors related to Ruby ever again. EVER," Weiss agreed. Keiran drew a cross over his chest and Weiss angrily walked away. Keiran sighed thankfully as Weiss walked away and he turned to go back to his room. As he turned around, Yang was there with a cheerful grin on her face.

"Gah! Yang what are you doing here?" Keiran asked awkwardly. Yang just smiled and walked around him in a circle, inspecting him or something. Once she stopped she turned to Keiran with the same large grin on her face.

"So what were you and Weiss just talking about?" Yang asked suspiciously.

"Oh you know, the notes I gave out, namely the weaknesses of certain Grimm," He lied.

"Thats odd cause I heard you guys mention Ruby a couple of times," The blonde responded, with an evil grin on her face.

"W-Well that's cause Weiss brought up the Nevermore we killed, then I asked if there would've been another way if Ruby hadn't come up with that strategy," The dragoon lied again. He could tell Yang was slowly starting to unravel his lies and was about to go in for the kill.

"Oh then what did you go send Weiss to talk to Ruby about?" Yang asked. At this point Keiran realized he had no lie to cover for that and just gave up.

"I sent her to go talk to Ruby about... um..." He trailed off. Seeing the dragoon lose his focus, Yang took the opportunity to strike.

"You sent her to talk to Ruby about her crush on you right?"

"Why does everyone know that!?" Keiran shouted. Yang kept her evil grin and walked beside the purple clad boy, who was contemplating bashing his skull through the wall.

"Because I was the one who sort of caused it," Yang said regretfully. That sort of stopped Keiran's semi suicidal thoughts and made him want to listen. "Well you and I applied to Signal at the same time and I was really amazed by your skills. I had also promised Ruby that I'd tell her about all the cool things that happened there."

"And I just happened to be a regularly occurring cool thing?" Keiran reasoned.

"Yeah! Everyday I thought the amazing things you did would eventually stopped but they didn't so I kept telling Ruby about you. I guess she must've developed some feelings for you or something," Yang concurred. "After she was allowed into Signal, she told me she watched all your practice matches to see if you lived up to the legend."

This new revelation left Keiran even more confused. He paced back and forth in the hallway trying to figure it all out, until he stopped and looked up at Yang. "Did she write me all those weird little notes that I kept finding in my locker?"

"Yep and I think she also tried to find your house," Yang added. That almost disturbed Keiran. If he didn't know Ruby already, he probably would've thought she was some crazy fan. Well he still thought that anyway just to a much lesser degree. "Speaking of which, where did you live during our time at Signal?"

"In one of the classrooms. I didn't have a place to call my own and I didn't have the money to buy one, so the teachers let me stay in the school."

"Interesting." Yang said as she walked away. Keiran turned to walk back to his room before he noticed Yang stop. "Keiran, Ruby's a good kid. Don't hurt her ok?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Keiran said reassuringly. To reinforce his words the dragoon drew a cross over his heart before heading back to his room. As he entered he saw Lucas slamming his head against his desk in frustration. "Having trouble there?"

"Oh not at all, just can't seem to figure out why the hell it takes so much effort to memorize all this. Maybe if I had an eidetic memory like Sam this wouldn't be so hard," Lucas complained.

"Your sister has an eidetic memory? I figured since she was, well how she is, Sam would have the tough time with studying."

"Guess you were wrong. Mom said that it was the gods way of making up for her craziness," Lucas angrily explained. Learning that Sam had an eidetic memory gave Keiran some hope though.

"Maybe its not such a bad thing that she ended up like that," Keiran piped up. That made Lucas really confused, so Keiran decided to explain himself. "Since Sam is always how she is, that might be helpful when we need to go some place new. She would notice all the little things and remember where they are or were."

"No wonder you're the leader," Lucas groaned before laying down in defeat. Keiran followed suit, taking off his helmet and brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"I need a haircut," He said randomly. Lucas sat up in response and went over to the desk. "What are you doing?"

"Giving your hair a trim," Lucas replied calmly. To solidify his claims he pulled a pair of scissors.

"When I said I needed a haircut, I meant by someone with experience. You're just a teammate who I'm starting to believe is as crazy as his sister," Keiran rejected.

"I know what I'm doing, mostly. My mom was a cosmetologist back home, and she taught me a few things. Probably because Sam was so hyper active." Lucas explained, carefully lifting up the mess that was Keiran's hair. "You also need to wear your helmet less, it ruins all your hair and makes it grow out the back more."

Keiran mentally noted how awkward the whole situation was but didn't say anything and just closed his eyes. Although after five minutes it was all over and Keiran opened his eyes. His hair didn't look to bad. It was still kinda long in the back and still sort of fell over his eyes in the front, but not long enough that he could complain about it.

"Wow, this is actually way better than I expected it to be," Keiran complimented. Lucas beamed with pride before cleaning up the chunks of Keiran's hair strewn across the floor.

"Now you're all cleaned up to go and talk to Ruby," Lucas urged.

"Did everyone just have a telepathic conversation and leave me out of it?" Keiran asked angrily. Lucas more or less agreed and tossed Keiran helmet, who left it on his bed. "I think I want to be seeing clearly when I talk to her, sorry but you can keep watch for now."

Lucas gave a mock salute as Keiran opened the window and jumped out. He landed gracefully and ran off across the courtyard. He figured that Ruby wouldn't be in her room and instead be at the place they first talked at Beacon, the roof of the ballroom.

* * *

True to his claims, there she was. Sitting on the roof polishing crescent rose and staring out at the horizon. Keiran decided to take the long way around and risk not scaring her and getting bisected.

Once he got to the roof, Ruby had finished polishing crescent rose and laid it down beside her. Keiran decided this was the best chance he had to talk to Ruby safely. However, as he took his first step Ruby reached for crescent rose, making Keiran nervous. Carefully he walked closer to Ruby who still kept her hand on her weapon. Once he was within Ruby's attack range he stopped, knowing not to go any closer or risk getting turned into a meat cube entrée.

"What do you want Keiran?" Ruby growled. Keiran slowly sat down where he was before speaking.

"I came to talk to you, is that so bad?" He asked nonchalantly. Keiran expected Ruby to lighten up a bit but was proven wrong when she turned crescent rose on him.

"You came to talk to me after you sent Weiss in first? You're such a gentlemen."

"I admit that wasn't my best idea, but hey I showed up. So can you not point a deadly weapon at me?" Keiran calmly suggested. Ruby complied but still kept her angry face.

"You have five minutes," Ruby warned. Keiran kept calm and cleared his throat.

"Look I'm sorry I pissed you off earlier, but since then I've had a few talks with everyone and they convinced me to try and clear things up," Keiran began. Ruby wasn't convinced so he kept going. "Yang told me about your crush on me and I'm sorry I never actually did anything about it. Blake told me about what you told her what happened during the night we... you know. Weiss was actually helpful and shed some light on the rest of the situation."

After He brought up Weiss, Ruby's gaze lessened and Keiran figured he was finally getting through, so he decided to make his final push. "I was acting like I was because I've spent the last four years pushing everyone close to me away and I'm scared to find out what happens if I take a drastic turn like that." Ruby almost looked apologetic about her actions earlier but remained silent. "I mean I have you and my team and some of the others as friends but I've never felt...that way about someone before. I hope you don't take this as a rejection or anything, I just need some time to sort out my feelings."

There was a long silence after Keiran finished his speech. Ruby sat stock still while Keiran waited for a response. After at least a minute of waiting, Ruby spoke up.

"Thanks Keiran, for making me feel better. I really appreciate your honesty." Ruby thanked. Keiran nodded and shuffled over to Ruby's side.

"Your welcome, and I promise I won't make you wait too long," Keiran added. Ruby shook her head as she snuggled up to him.

"Take as long as you need, I'll be waiting." Keiran smiled and placed his arm around Ruby as they watched the sunset.

* * *

Eventually they went back to their rooms and got some rest since Keiran was handing out the mock tests the next day. Surprisingly, Nora and Sam did the best, even scoring better than Pyrrha or Weiss. On the other end of the spectrum, Jaune and Lucas scored the lowest, with Jaune scoring much higher than the samurai probably due to Pyrrha's help. Keiran had decided to take the test as well, so instead of marking the others and potentially stealing answers, enlisted Glynda's help to mark them while he wrote the test.

After an hour of waiting, Glynda emerged from her office, showing Keiran his test mark. It was surprisingly higher than he had expected, given all the time he spent not studying, but it wasn't a perfect score like Nora or Sam had managed to achieve.

* * *

The last day was spent in relaxation. Aside from Keiran, everyone was in the lobby of the dorm celebrating the end of the brutal training.

"I still can't believe that Nora and Sam got perfect scores, with how hyperactive they are you would've expected them to at least mess up a few answers," Yang complained. The two girls in question just smiled in pride.

"Well Sam has an eidetic memory, so she can memorize anything from a quick glance," Lucas explained. To prove his point, Lucas grabbed a vase from a nearby table and handed it to his sister. She glanced at it for a second before handing it back to him and putting on a blindfold. "Ok now tell me what the vase looked like."

"It was baby blue and had floral patterns on it, there was a small crack near the bottom and a small piece of paint chipped off on the top," Sam answered in detail. The whole group was amazed. This crazy hyperactive girl had managed to memorize almost every little detail of the vase she had a second to look at.

"See I told you its crazy. All I got were cosmetology lessons from my mom," Lucas frowned. That last comment peaked Yang's interest.

"So you were the one who cut Keiran's hair the other day. I had noticed it was shorter but I just thought I was crazy," Yang almost shouted. All the girls formed a circle around Lucas, and asked if he could do their hair anytime soon, which led to the samurai blushing furiously in embarrassment. As if on que, Keiran entered the lobby, ready to fire a few jokes Lucas' way.

"Oh well looks like Mr. Hairdresser here finally found a few new test subjects," He said with a smirk. This caused Lucas to reel back in an offended fashion.

"Hey you said you liked your haircut!" Lucas fumed.

"I did but you also said it was experimentation for the most part," Keiran countered. The girls all looked at Lucas in slight horror and retracted their requests for him to do their hair. "Maybe when you get better at it, you can have a career to fall back on if this whole huntsman thing doesn't work out."

"Are you implying that I'm not capable of becoming a huntsman?" Lucas asked angrily.

"No, no, no...yeah I am," The dragoon joked. Everyone laughed before jumping to another topic, when Jaune suddenly spoke up.

"Hey what were you doing that took you so long to get here? We called you down here an hour ago," The blonde swordsman asked.

Keiran snuck a glance at Ruby before answering. "I was taking care of some...personal business." Everyone looked confused before Keiran dismissed their concerns and sat down, pitching into the conversation when he felt the need. Eventually Ruby got up and left without anyone noticing and went to her room.

When she got their she noticed a sealed letter on her bed. The seal was a dragon's head and she immediately knew who it was from. She quickly opened the letter and the words read.

_Dear Ruby, my decision time has been cut down by a few days, from Keiran. _

Ruby hugged the letter close to her and felt a faint blush come to her face before leaving and joining the rest of the group in the lounge.

* * *

**Author's Note: So that was a fun chapter right? Probably not but I decided to write it since the idea just kinda came to me. And yeah I noticed a lack of Asura in this chapter and I feel really bad for not including her, so I'll try to bring her in for the next chapter, I promise. And thank goodness for caffeine, which gave me the final push I needed to finish this chapter this late. Probably not gonna fall asleep for a while, but please, review or do whatever and stay tuned for chapter 7 BYE! **


	7. First Class Drama

**Author's Note: Chapter 7 has arrived, and hopefully you all enjoy this. I don't really have a whole lot more to say here so let's get started. **

**Aside from my OC's, RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth**

* * *

The first day of classes were met with some resistance by the members of team KASL. The only one who seemed excited to be learning was Asura and she insisted they all be at class bright and early. And by bright and early she meant two hours before they actually had to be in class.

Before leaving Keiran attempted to grab his helmet at which point he was calmly smacked by the monk.

"No you are not wearing that in class," She scolded.

"You should let me wear it, you're lucky you got me into this atrocious uniform. I should be allowed to add my own touch to it," Keiran pouted. Asura wasn't planning on giving any ground, so she snatched the helmet away from her leader and locked it in the closet of their room. "Fine you win."

Asura grinned in victory and led the team out the door and across the campus.

* * *

When they arrived there was still an hour and a half before classes started for the day, so the boys went and sat on a bench with Sam while Asura paced nervously in front of the door.

Keiran dug into his pockets out of boredom and found a class schedule. He figured the faculty assigned a class list to each student, but why it was in his uniform was beyond him. He studied the schedule when it dawned on him he was at the wrong classroom.

"Uh guys, this isn't Professor Port's classroom is it?" Keiran asked aloud.

"No, but that doesn't matter since we have class here," Asura responded.

"Um no I have my first class with Professor Port, the Grimm studies teacher," The dragoon confirmed. Everyone looked at him in confusion, except Sam who was still sleeping, and checked their pockets for their schedules. Lucas also had Grimm studies with Keiran, while Asura and Sam had history with Professor Oobleck.

"Oh..." Asura murmured sadly. As Keiran and Lucas got up to leave Asura looked up in disappointment. "I'm sorry guys, I guess I should've check your schedules along with my own."

"It's fine, everyone makes mistakes now and then," Lucas said. Keiran nodded in agreement and motioned to Sam. The samurai noticed his sister still sleeping peacefully on the bench before turning to Asura. "Make sure she wakes up on time, or she might get in trouble from solicitation."

"Got it, I'll make sure she wakes up right on time." Asura added a mock salute to her claims before sitting down next to the sleeping girl. As the two boys walked away, Asura nudged the sleeping girl, whose eyes snapped open instantly.

"Are they gone?" Sam asked eagerly. The blue haired monk next to her nodded enthusiastically. "Sweet, now we can get to business."

"What exactly do you have planned?" Asura asked in concern. Sam didn't answer and just smiled her mischievous smile. "Sam, please tell me you aren't going to do anything crazy."

"Well that depends on your definition of crazy. If by crazy you mean pranking one of our teachers and then blaming it on someone else then yes I'm going to do something crazy. But if you mean that something crazy is anything that could get us in trouble then yes I'm still going to do something crazy," Sam rambled. Asura was left stunned and unable to respond to the unnaturally fast answer. "Well if your silence is any answer than I assume you're on board. Let's go!"

Before Asura could protest, she was dragged away by the red-haired knight.

* * *

The boys reached the Grimm studies room about forty five minutes before class started and claimed a pair of seats for themselves. They waited for about ten minutes before they heard the door open behind them and saw a man wearing a burgundy suit with gold trim and a large grey mustache.

"Ohoh it looks like we have some students eager to learn already," He said. Keiran mentally facepalmed while Lucas seemed slightly amused by the old man. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Professor Peter Port."

The boys stood up and shook the professor's hand before Keiran introduced them. "I'm Keiran Edwards and this is one of my teammates, Lucas Erikson." After Keiran mentioned his last name, the professor gave him a strange look.

"Edwards? You wouldn't happen to be the son of Cronan and Ailia would you?" Port asked.

"That would be me, any reason why you're asking though?" The dragoon asked. The professor motioned for the boys to sit down, which they did, as he prepared to explain himself.

"As luck would have it, I also taught your mother during her time at Beacon. She was an incredibly gifted student, which I hope is where your skills come from, Mr. Edwards," Professor Port explained.

"I knew a little about my mom being a huntress, but by the time I was old enough to fight she said she was retired."

"Yes you most likely have your father to blame for that," the Professor spat. Keiran cocked his head to the side and let the old man continue his story. "Shortly after Ailia graduated, she met your father. Cronan was famed across all the kingdoms as a hero and he managed to convince your mother to join him on his journeys. Eventually they settled down and I can only assume you came along."

"My dad wanted to settle down and have a family? Doesn't seem like the way I remember him," Keiran joked. The professor joined in the laughter while Lucas just sat there, not knowing what to do or say.

"But enough about the past, since you boys are here I could use your help with something," The professor asked. The boys nodded and followed the professor to the back room. When they entered they found a large cage with several locks on it, presumably containing something dangerous. "I need you to carry this out into the main classroom."

"Sure thing teach," Lucas obeyed. The samurai turned to his leader and motioned for him to grab the far end of the cage. It was remarkably heavy, even for two young, well trained boys like Keiran and Lucas. They had got to the main classroom and placed the cage gently on the floor, as they did so a loud snarl was heard from inside the cage. "Um professor, whats in the cage?"

"A boarbatusk," Professor port replied calmly. The boys quickly jumped away from the cage. They were both unarmed so they weren't gonna take their chances of a live Grimm escaping its confines and attacking them. "Don't worry lads, the only way the beast will escape is if I let it out."

The professor's claims calmed the boys down a little but they remained on their guard even after they returned to their seats.

"Might I ask why you have a live Grimm held captive in the middle of your classroom?" Lucas asked as respectfully as possible. The professor, who was organizing the papers on his desk looked up in a confused manner.

"This is Grimm studies, why wouldn't I bring a live one into the class? There's no fun in studying a dead Grimm," He reasoned.

"Can't argue with that logic," Keiran said in a defeated tone. Lucas nodded slowly before getting up to leave. "Where are you going?"

"To get books, we need something to take notes with don't we?" Lucas answered before Keiran stopped him.

"No you stay here and see if the professor needs anymore help, I'll go get some notebooks, and maybe our weapons. I have a feeling this class might get rough."

Lucas nodded and went down to help the professor while Keiran jumped across the campus back to his room.

* * *

Keiran had grabbed some books along with his lance and Lucas's katana and raced back to the classroom. Along the way he saw Asura and Sam sitting outside looking suspicious. Knowing he still had time, he decided to check up on them.

Using his aura to hide his footsteps, he walked up behind the girls and peered over their shoulders. They were holding a small object with a string attached to it, Sam was laughing maniacally while Asura looked concerned.

"Are you sure we need a second one? The first inflatable raft is already bad enough. Also I'm still confused as to how you obtained these," Asura voiced her concerns.

"Oh please, this is nothing. Besides me need to make a good first impression on professor Obelisk or whatever his name is," Sam said dismissively. Keiran decided now was a good time to intervene.

"Um Sam, its Oobleck. And would you to mind telling me what you're doing?" Keiran interrupted. The two girls jumped back in fear, with Asura smacking Keiran upside the head.

"Oh um we're not doing anything just you know having a little girl talk," the monk lied. Sam was about to speak up but was slugged in the shoulder by Asura.

"What was that you said about an inflatable raft?" Keiran pressed for answers.

Before Asura could come up with another lie, Sam jumped in and spilled the beans. "We hid an inflatable raft under Professor Oobleck's desk and we set a timer to go off about five minutes after class starts."

"Sam! Why would you say that?" Asura groaned.

"Because he asked, and it was the polite thing to do," Sam answered innocently. The monk sighed before handing over the second raft over to Keiran, who then immediately handed it to Sam.

"Don't stop on my account. I want to hear how this turns out, so go ahead and use the second one if need be," Keiran said encouragingly. The girls looked at him happily before running off into class. The leader smiled before hurrying back to his classroom.

* * *

When Keiran arrived he saw a few more people in the class, but not enough for him to actually worry about being late. Lucas waved to him from the front of the class and pointed to the seat he saved him.

"I got our notebooks and weapons as promised," Keiran said triumphantly. Lucas nodded gratefully and got settled while Keiran labeled his notebook out of boredom.

"Anything else interesting happen on your way back?" Lucas asked. Keiran looked around the room and lowered his voice before talking.

"Sam and Asura have a prank set up for Professor Oobleck," He whispered. Lucas rolled his eyes and turned to his empty notebook. "You're not surprised?"

"Nah sis does this thing with all her teachers. Does the prank involve and inflatable raft?" Lucas asked. Keiran nodded and held up two fingers which almost surprised the samurai. "Well at least she's taking it up a notch."

Before they could continue their conversation further, Team RWBY and Jaune burst through the doors, all looking ready to keel over. Keiran checked the clock hanging in the classroom and noticed that it was time for class to start.

Jaune took a seat next to Lucas, while Team RWBY all sat together in the front row. Eventually Professor Port emerged from the back room and greeted his students and began his lecture.

"Monsters! Deeemons... Prowlers of the Night! Yes the creatures Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey!" The professor stated with a laugh. The students didn't find the joke that funny and Keiran even heard a loud thud as Lucas slammed his head into the table. "Uhhhh...And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now as I was saying: Vale as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsman! Huntresses..." Most of the guys noticed the professor wink at Yang, which made her let out an embarrassed groan. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what you may ask? Why the very world!"

As he finished, a student stood up and gave a strange cheer, before sitting back down in embarrassment. Even the professor looked at the student awkwardly before continuing his lecture. Professor Port eventually started rambling on about some event from when he was young, which bored everyone to no end. Keiran leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes while still listening to the lecture.

Eventually the professor ended his story and got more to the point. "The moral of this story? A true huntsman must be honorable! A true huntsman must be dependable! A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated and wise!" The old man stated. Keiran opened his eyes when he felt Weiss getting angrier and angrier, which seemed to go unnoticed by the professor. "So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss shot out of her seat as soon as the question was asked. "I do, sir!"

Professor Port chuckled slightly before gesturing towards the cage in the middle of the room. "Well then, let's find out! Step forward and face your opponent!"

Weiss stood up and left, before reentering the room in her regular clothes. Her team cheered her on from the front row and Weiss looked almost happy.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake added while waving a small flag.

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby said encouragingly.

The heiress looked over her shoulder and glared at her leader."Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Ruby sunk back into her seat in response, which didn't exactly sit well with Keiran.

Professor Port stood near the cage, holding his blunderbuss-axe weapon. "Alright! Let the match begin!" And with that he swung the axe at the lock, severing it and releasing the boarbatusk that was inside. The Grimm charged at Weiss, who deflected the attack and rolled out of the way. "Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that were you?"

Weiss responded by charging towards the Grimm and tried to impale it through its skull. Instead of achieving the expected results, her rapier got stuck in the Grimm's tusks.

"Bold new approach I like it!" Professor Port exclaimed.

Ruby stood up from her seat to encourage Weiss, which was once again met with a cold glare. While the heiress was distracted, the boarbatusk turned its head, removing myrtenaster from Weiss' grip. The professor reveled in this new turn of events.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" He taunted. The Grimm charged at Weiss once again, while the heiress dodged out of the way and reclaimed her weapon.

"Weiss! Go for it underbelly! There's no armor underneath-"

"Ruby, quit telling me what to do!" Weiss snapped. Ruby who was clearly hurt by Weiss' words, sunk back into her chair once again. Once again, in gaining an opportunity from Weiss being distracted, the boarbatusk jumped into the air and curled into a ball and began to spin. It kept spinning until it gained enough speed and charged at Weiss a third time. The heiress quickly raised a blue dust sigil to defend herself and knock the Grimm on its back. Seeing an opening, Weiss conjured another sigil in the air to propel herself off of and finally stab the Grimm through the stomach, finishing it off.

"Bravo! Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a huntress-in-training!" Professor Port congratulated. There was a small applause from the students as the professor continued. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings...and stay vigilant! Class dismissed."

Weiss shot one last glare at Ruby before hurrying out of the classroom, followed by Ruby. Eventually Jaune voiced his concern for the two.

"Sheesh,what's with her?"

"I wish I knew Jaune, I really do," Keiran mumbled before leaving.

* * *

Back at the dorms, Team KASL and the latter half of Team RWBY sat in the lounge discussing the events of the day.

"And then since he was moving so quickly when the raft inflated, he launched about twenty feet in the air, and then collided with the other one. He must've bounced twenty feet in the air!" Asura laughed. Aside from Keiran, who was more concerned about Ruby and Weiss, the group laughed uncontrollably. Eventually the dragoon's concerns increased as Ruby walked through the lobby, not even bothering to say hello.

"Gee whats with her?" Sam asked sounding slightly annoyed. The other two members of Team RWBY had a pretty good idea, as did Keiran and Lucas but none of them said anything.

Yang looked at Keiran who took a while to notice the blonde's silent pleas. Eventually he turned an noticed her staring at him, now more angry than concerned. Quickly realizing what she meant, Keiran stood up and walked down the hall after Ruby.

"Hey Ruby!" Keiran called out. The young leader turned and saw the dragoon chasing her down the hall.

"Hey Keiran whats up?"

"Well first, your sister still scares the crap outta me and second, I came to see if you were okay," He answered. Ruby gave a thankful look before continuing down the hall with Keiran in tow. "Have you and Weiss talked things out?"

"Not yet but Ozpin managed to make me feel a little better. Weiss will come around when she wants to," Ruby stated calmly. The dragoon nodded slowly while still following her down the hall. "Hey do you maybe wanna help me with the homework we got today?"

"Sure, Grimm studies seem to be your forte anyway," Keiran agreed. The duo then stopped by Keiran's room so he could get his books and then headed off to Ruby's.

They arrived in Team RWBY's room and honestly it was alot...stranger than Keiran expected it to be. Instead of four separate beds, there where two bunk-beds. One had the two beds supported by books, which Keiran could only assume were Blake's while the other bunk-bed was radically different, with the top bed being hung from the ceiling and looked more like a tent than a bed.

"Well pick a bed to sit on and lets get working!" Ruby ordered enthusiastically. Keiran sighed and took a seat at one of the desks instead, not wanting to ruin any of the girl's beds. Ruby, who was offering to use her room as a study spot,was slightly offended. "Why are you sitting over there?"

"It's a desk, school work is its primary use," Keiran replied in a bored tone. Ruby huffed in anger before taking a seat at the opposing desk. "You know if you want to work on your bed that's fine, its just that I'd rather work at a desk."

"Well ok, If you have any questions, I'm behind the tarp," Ruby informed before climbing onto her bed.

* * *

Several hours had passed and Keiran had fallen asleep over his books, while Yang and Blake had long since fallen asleep. Ruby was still going strong, due to the multiple cups of coffee she had made herself. Realizing her mug was empty, Ruby climbed down from her bed and saw Keiran sleeping on his books. The young leader smiled and walked past the sleeping dragoon. She came back with a second mug of coffee, which was for Keiran. Earlier he had told her that he liked his coffee with just two sugars, which was easy for Ruby to prepare since she just had to make her own coffee, just without cream and three less sugars.

"Keiran, wake up I brought you some coffee," She whispered. The dragoon merely turned his head the opposite way and covered his ears.

"No mom, I don't want to go train with dad, my bed is to comfy," He rambled in a somewhat childish tone. Ruby just smiled and placed the mug down beside him before going back to her own bed.

Eventually Ruby began to feel the pull of sleep but persevered to try and finish her assignment. Despite all the resistance she put up, Ruby also succumbed to sleep and ended up much like Keiran did.

Not too long after Ruby fell asleep, Weiss entered the room to see her teammates and Keiran sleeping. The heiress walked over to Ruby's bed only to find her sleeping surrounded by books. Weiss looked back at Keiran, who had also fallen asleep on his textbooks and smiled. Weiss gently nudged Ruby, who woke up with a start.

"Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry..." Ruby tried to defend herself. The heiress, quickly covered Ruby's mouth and motioned for her to lower her voice. Weiss the noticed Ruby's empty coffee mug on the bedside table.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asked nicely. The tone Weiss had asked the question was new to Ruby, so she was a little confused and couldn't answer the question.

"I...I don't..." Ruby stammered.

"Just answer the question!" Weiss whispered angrily.

"Uhh cream and five sugars!" Ruby almost shouted. Weiss sighed before disappearing from the side of the bed and then quickly reappearing with a mug full of coffee, just the way Ruby had wanted it. "Uh...thanks Weiss."

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." Weiss encouraged. "And just know that I'm going to be the best teammate you'll ever have!" That last comment made Ruby a little happier. "Oh that's wrong by the way."

"Oh thanks Weiss!" Ruby quietly called out. The heiress had made her way to the door.

"Hey Ruby, I always wanted bunk beds," Weiss added before leaving. Ruby smiled as her partner left and hopped down from her bed and walked over to the closet. She looked over to the desk and saw Keiran still sleeping soundly and grabbed another blanket. The young leader walked over to the sleeping dragoon and wrapped the blanket partway around him, to which he responded by wrapping the rest of it around himself. Ruby smiled and went back to her bed in an attempt to finish her late night studying before finally falling asleep.

* * *

**Author's note: So yeah that was chapter 7, and honestly I think it went alot better than I expected, but thats just me. Oh and I hope this doesn't sound like gloating but this story has reached over 800 views! I know that doesn't seem like alot compared to most of the more prominent writers on her but I'm really excited since this is my first story to actually have some publicity. So thank you all for reading and I hope I won't let you down in future chapters. Anyway, review or do whatever and look forward to chapter 8.**


	8. A Few Shocking Secrets

**Author's Note: So here's chapter 8 for all those concerned or interested. I realized while writing this that I sort reached the current standstill in the canon and am contemplating either going onward with my own different chapters or waiting until new episodes come out. **

**Aside from my OC's, RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth, enjoy.**

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to fly by, with nothing of note happening. Most of the group noticed Keiran start to get a little closer to Ruby, but the dragoon was still mostly unsure about his feelings for the scythe wielder.

Meanwhile Jaune had become a personal punching bag for Cardin Winchester. What was even more concerning was that Jaune constantly played it off like nothing was wrong. But after Cardin had possibly tried to kill Jaune during combat training, the rest of team JNPR along with Team RWBY and KASL decided to do something about it.

The three teams were in the food court where they were listening to Nora tell a story about a dream she's been having.

"So! There we were in the middle of the night..." Nora began.

"It was day..." Ren corrected. Nora ignored him and kept going.

"We were surrounded by ursi..." The orange haired girl continued. The only ones who were interested in the story was Asura, Yang, Lucas and Sam. Everyone else was busy with other things. Blake was reading, Weiss was doing her nails, Keiran was adjusting his helmet and Ruby and Pyrrha were concerned with a despondent Jaune.

"They were beowolves..." Ren corrected again.

"Dozens of them!"

"There were two of them." Ren confirmed. Keiran wasn't sure if he should be impressed by the twisted story Nora was telling, or be disappointed by the true one Ren was telling.

"But they were no match and in the end, Ren and I took them and made a boatload of lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora finished. Yang and Sam both clapped energetically, while Asura and Lucas both clapped in a sarcastic fashion.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now," Ren added calmly.

Keiran noticed Pyrrha and Ruby both looking quite concerned with Jaune and decided to chime in. "Hey Jaune, whats on your mind?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" The blonde leader asked.

"Well it's just that you seem a little...not okay..."Ruby added.

"Oh please I'm fine!" Jaune said nervously. He tried not to sneak a glance at team CRDL, who were at another table bullying a Faunus. Keiran looked to his left and saw Blake trying to resist the urge not to kill the bully.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school," Pyrrha spoke with concern.

"Who? Cardin Winchester?Nah, he just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune weakly denied.

"He's a bully!" Ruby almost shouted. Jaune scoffed before looking at the rest of the group in fake cheerfulness.

"Please, name on time he 'bullied' me," Jaune dared.

"Well there was the one time he knocked your books out of your hands," Keiran noted.

"Oh please, I barely had a grip on them anyway. The smallest breeze could've knocked them away," Jaune lied. Asura took her turn to try and convince Jaune.

"He got you stuck in a door by activating your shield," The monk exclaimed.

"That could've happened to me at anytime, this thing has a hair trigger," Jaune lied again.

"How about the time he pushed you into a locker and then launched it away with you in it?" Lucas tried.

"I-I didn't land far from the school..." Jaune attempted to laugh it off.

"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask," Pyrrha said comfortingly. Everyone stared as Nora eagerly stood up with a not so sane grin on her face.

"We can break his legs!" Nora delcared. The group all stared at her in disbelief and concern, except Sam who seemed to be right on board with the idea.

"I think maybe a less violent and more effective approach is what Pyrrha meant," Lucas declined.

"Guys really it's fine, and its not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone," Jaune pointed out. As if to prove his point Cardin was still bullying the Faunus from earlier by pulling on her rabbit ears.

"OW! That hurts! Please stop..." the Faunus cried out. Cardin finally let go but not before noting to his teammates that the Faunus' ears were real. The brown haired faunus ran by the group's table hiding her face in shame.

"Atrocious, I can't stand people like him," Pyrrha spat. Blake nodded, glaring daggers at the person who harmed one of her fellow Faunus. Yang rested her head on her palm and watched the girl walk away.

"It must be hard being a Faunus..." Yang sighed. Jaune eventually picked up his things and walked away, not noticing Cardin's sinister glare following him out of the cafeteria.

* * *

After eating lunch the group split up and went to their respective classes. Ruby, Yang and Keiran all went off to their second combat class of the day, while everyone else went off to their history class with Professor Oobleck.

"This is prior to the Faunus rights revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!" The green haired professor said as he zoomed to the front of the class. "Humankind is quite,quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." Oobleck then pointed to said area on his map before taking another sip of his coffee, which he probably didn't need. "Now! While this may seem like ancient history to most of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why the repercussions of this uprising can still be seen today!" The energetic professor rapidly traveled to various points of the classroom, taking multiple more sips of his coffee, much to the concern of his students. "Now! Have any among you ever been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

One student immediately raised his hand, followed shortly and hesitantly by Velvet, the Faunus Cardin had bullied earlier.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the white fang! Now, which one of you young scallions tell me what many theorize to be a turning point in the third year of the war?"

Weiss' hand shot up quickly before she answered. "The battle at Fort Castle!"

"Precisely! And who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked excitedly. Meanwhile, instead of listening to the lecture, Cardin had gone back to tormenting Jaune by making a paper football and flicking it into his head. Hearing Jaune wake up caused the professor to get very excited and rush over to Jaune's location. "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing! Now what is the answer?"

Jaune looked around the room to try and find something to give him the answer. There was a slight cough from Pyrrha which got Jaune's attention. The red head began to make a circle in the air and then cup her hands around her eyes, which caused Jaune to think of a very basic answer. "It was binoculars!"

Everyone in the class laughed, except Pyrrha, who just smacked herself in the face. Cardin was probably laughing the hardest which caused to Oobleck to turn the question on him.

"Cardin! Would you care to offer your thoughts on the subject?"

"Well I know its alot easier to train an animal than a soldier," Cardin spat. That earned him a glare from Blake, and a less than kind glare from the professor.

"No wonder you're such a terrible student then, Cardin," Asura added.

"You got a problem there?" Cardin growled.

"No I don't think she does, but I have the answer," Pyrrha interjected. "Its night vision, most Faunus are known to have almost perfect sight in the dark." As if taking some unknown cue from Pyrrha, Blake took her turn to add her thoughts to the mix.

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and he was captured." Blake then turned to glare at Cardin before adding another not so pleasant comment. "Perhaps if he paid attention in class he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Cardin stood up, fists clenched and increasingly getting angrier. "Mr. Winchester! Take your seat. You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." The two boys groaned as the class dragged on.

* * *

The class ended and everyone, save Jaune and Pyrrha, were on their way back to the dorms.

"Man I really hope Jaune isn't in too much trouble," Sam mused.

"Could you blame them if he was? He's been struggling in class all year, its only natural that it catches up to him," Lucas responded. His sister glared at him angrily before Asura chimed in.

"I think you're being a bit too harsh Lucas. I think its less about him having a tough time in class and more about him being bullied by Cardin."

"Even so, if he's in trouble and we either have to help him or let that ship run its course," Lucas countered in his same negative tone. "And frankly I say we leave him out to dry."

"Gee that's cold Lucas. That sounds like something Keiran would say but not you," Weiss exclaimed. The samurai shrugged his shoulders before hurrying back to the dorms, with everyone else close behind.

* * *

When everyone had returned to the dorms they all went to their respective rooms. When the other three members of team KASL entered their room, they were met with a less than pleasant sight.

Keiran was sitting on his bed, covered in bandages and being fixed up by Ruby. There was a large bandage covering the left side of his face, several bandages wrapped around his chest and shoulders and a few bandages wrapped around his right leg. Safe to say he was a mess, the question was, how did he end up like that?

"Uh dude what happened to you?" Lucas asked hesitantly.

"I made the stupid of choice of trying to take on Yang and Ruby at the same time. I can't really say that it was my best idea," Keiran said in pain. The three girls in the room all looked concerned, while Lucas scoffed at Keiran's attempt to show off.

"I still think I should be apologizing. I went all out because I thought you could handle it, but I should've held back a bit once Yang and I started wearing you down," Ruby said, almost in tears.

"Ruby I already told you, I'm fine. I wouldn't have asked to fight like that if I didn't think I handle it, which I didn't do very well," Keiran comforted the younger girl. Ruby sniffled and shook her head, trying to keep the blame for herself. The dragoon quickly wiped away Ruby's tears before they even fell down her face.

The scene was quite awkward for the other three residents of the room and they quickly withdrew to the lounge.

"Well that was pretty awkward," Asura mused. The other two nodded as they sat down.

"I can't believe he's so arrogant to think he can take down two people of equal or greater skill!" Lucas almost shouted. Sam and Asura glared at the samurai's angered comment, which confused him.

"I don't think Keiran was being arrogant, I think he was testing himself. I think that in a school like this you always need to be improving yourself, and thats what Keiran was doing," Asura casually explained.

Before Lucas could add another point to the argument, Pyrrha ran by nearly crying. The sight was almost disturbing, Pyrrha was an amazing and brave warrior, whatever could make her cry must've been really severe.

"What do you think happened?" Asura asked. None of the group had an answer until Sam was hit with a sudden realization.

"Didn't Pyrrha say she was going to stay back and wait for Jaune?" The red head asked intuitively.

"That's right maybe we could ask him what happened," The samurai added. The two girls nodded and got up to look for the leader of team JNPR. As luck would have it, Jaune entered the lounge, at which point Lucas charged toward him, picked him up and slammed him against the wall. "What the hell did you do!?

"What are you talking about?" The blonde asked fearfully. Having heard the commotion, the rest of the teams ran out from their rooms, minus Keiran,Ruby and Pyrrha.

"What the hell is going on here?" Weiss asked angrily. She answered her own question when she saw Lucas holding Jaune up by his jacket against the wall.

"Blondie here has some explaining to do," Lucas answered angrily. Jaune had a fearful look in his eyes and noticed the crowd gathering around the two boys. "What did you do to Pyrrha?"

"Nothing! She took me up to the roof and offered to help me train and I said no," Jaune lied. The whole group wasn't convinced and Lucas tightened his grip, coaxing a weak yelp from Jaune.

"I doubt that's true, I went to school with Pyrrha and it takes alot more than rejecting her help to make her cry," Asura said, denying Jaune's claims. By this point Keiran and Ruby had entered the lounge, the former being supported by the latter due to his injuries.

"I hope you give me a better answer or I'm gonna gut you like a bug!" Lucas threatened viciously.

"No you won't!" Keiran shouted. The crowd turned and saw the dragoon staggering to his feet without Ruby's help. "Put him down Lucas, right now!"

The samurai pulled Jaune away from the wall and let his feet touch the ground slightly before tossing him onto the nearby couch. Keiran slowly made his way over to the blonde, who still had a fearful expression.

"Jaune, I'm not going to hurt you. If I was in better condition maybe I would, but today is your lucky day. Ruby and Yang both kicked my ass, so I won't be hurting you," Keiran said calmly. "Of course I still have other people who can hurt you for me, so you better get to answering my questions."

"I-I told Pyrrha about how I...lied my way into Beacon..." Jaune sadly explained. Aside from Weiss, everyone was surprised by this revelation.

"I knew it! That's why you never knew who Pyrrha was, you were never involved with any combat school or anything!" The heiress declared. "That along with the fact you never knew what aura was proves that you never received any training prior to arriving here."

That answered why Pyrrha was so upset but it raised more questions at the same time. Like why did Jaune lie his way into Beacon and why did Ozpin do nothing about it?

"Why though? If you never had any previous training, why did you apply to Beacon?" The dragoon pressed.

"You wouldn't understand. You don't know what its like to live in a shadow all your life." Jaune exclaimed, dodging the question. The words had barely left Jaune's mouth as a fist connected with it, knocking him over the back of the couch.

"Don't you ever say I don't understand what it's like to live in a shadow!" Keiran ordered. Jaune wiped the blood from his mouth before giving a fearful look at the dragoon. "I know all to well what its like to be stuck in someone's shadow. It's cold, lonely and you feel completely helpless. So don't you ever claim to not know what its like when I'm in the same boat."

"But you aren't in three generations worth of shadows," Jaune protested.

"That doesn't matter! Besides, your grandfather and great-grandfather probably have no recognition anymore. The only person overshadowing you is your father!" Keiran replied angrily. Everyone backed away from Keiran as the felt his aura building with his anger. "I've spent everyday since the day I was born living in the shadow of my father and mother! You have nothing, you're father probably doesn't even have any praise anymore since his son is such a FAILURE!"

Those last words struck Jaune like a lightning bolt. The blonde stood up and punched Keiran in the face, sending the dragoon crashing into the coffee table.

"How dare you! My father was a great hero and you think you have it rough? If I screw this whole thing up I'll probably be disowned!" Jaune argued. Ruby and Asura had ran to Keiran's aid and helpd him up from the debris.

"You obviously have no idea. My was the greatest dragoon to ever live, and my mother was one of the most capable huntresses of her time." Keiran stood up under Ruby's help, and stared tiredly at the blonde swordsman. "I hope you realized what you've done Jaune. Cause you can count me off the list of people who will stand up for you when your secret comes out."

With that Keiran pushed himself off of Ruby and staggered his way back to his room. Jaune looked around at the remaining people in the lounge and it seemed only his team and Ruby were still on his side. The rest of team RWBY and KASL glared at the fraud before returning to their respective rooms. Ruby hesitantly left, not entirely sure whether to support Jaune or treat him like everyone else was.

* * *

After all the commotion, no one could sleep, least of Keiran. Along with still being sore from his beating from Yang and Ruby, he was torn over his decision from earlier. He rose from his bed and walked over to the closet and grabbed a jacket. Keiran stealthily climbed out his window and shuffled across the outside wall over to team RWBY's room. He tapped on the window, rousing Ruby from her sleep.

"Huh? Keiran what are you doing out there? You should be resting and letting your wounds heal," Ruby fretted. To let the dragoon answer, Ruby opened the window.

"I need to talk to you, it's about the whole Jaune thing," Keiran briefly explained. Ruby nodded and ran to grab her cloak before climbing out the window. "Hang on."

Ruby quickly grabbed onto Keiran's shoulders while he wrapped his arm around her waist, earning a small blush from Ruby. Next thing she knew, she and Keiran were flying through the air due to the dragoon's amazing jumping abilities. They quickly landed on the roof of the ballroom. In the last few months that spot had become a regular hangout spot for them. Ruby promptly let go of the dragoon and walked towards the door.

"So what's this about Jaune?" The young leader asked.

"It's more about your place in the whole situation," Keiran admitted. "I know you're friends with Jaune and I don't want you to quit being his friend just because everyone else has. If it's in your best interest to help him, then I'll respect your choice and you won't have to worry about losing me as a friend."

"Oh thank goodness! I feel alot less pressured having heard that from you," Ruby said in relief. Keiran smiled weakly, knowing he had just helped his friend out a great deal. "But was that it? Did we really have to come all the way here just so you could tell me that?"

"Well um you see I..." Keiran suddenly trailed off. As he tried to find the right words, a weak blush came to his face. He noticed Ruby staring at him impatiently and turned away nervously.

"Well spit it out! We don't have all night and we do have classes tomorrow." Ruby began to pace impatiently and Keiran nervously stared at the ground.

_Well if I can't find the words, maybe an action will be better_. Keiran thought carefully. The dragoon turned to the younger girl, who stopped pacing noticing his normally emotionless face. "Ok I don't think I can tell you, so I'll show you instead."

"What are you-" Ruby was cut off as she felt a pair of lips meet hers. Her eyes wide with surprise before she closed them and enjoyed the kiss. The pair could practically feel each other's hearts beating crazily. Ruby eventually began to return the kiss when they both needed to separate for air.

"I'm giving you my answer," Keiran answered Ruby's unfinished question. Now it was Ruby's turn to be embarrassed, she grabbed the hood of her cloak and covered her face with it.

"I don't know what to say!" Ruby almost cried. Keiran smirked and noticed his heart rate drop considerably. Safe to say he enjoyed his first kiss as much as Ruby enjoyed hers. Ruby sneaked a glance at Keiran from under her hood, and noticed Keiran's violet eyes aloof with joy. "Why are you so happy?"

"Cause this was the exact reaction I expected from you." The dragoon walked forward and removed Ruby's hood and stared into her silver eyes. She stared back and stood on her toes, closing the distance and moving in for another kiss. This one was a little more passionate than the last as Ruby pushed forward, knocking Keiran onto his back. The pair then laid on the roof and broke apart once again due to lack of air.

"That was...magical," Ruby said in exhaustion and joy. Noticing their awkward position, Ruby scrambled off of Keiran and a few feet away.

"Was that a good enough confession for you?" Keiran asked. Ruby just smiled and inched closer to Keiran. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Ruby in an awkward hug.

"It was better than I expected. I bet you got alot of girls with that kind of kiss," Ruby smirked.

"Nope, you're the first one," Keiran clarified. That left Ruby shocked and made her blush even harder. "Are you embarrassed about that?"

"No that makes me feel even happier! I got your first kiss and only...you and I know it," Ruby celebrated. "It is just you and I right? You didn't tell anyone you were planning this?"

"Well I had to tell Yang because she told me last week that whenever I plan to tell you how I feel, I have to clear if with her first. But other than her no one knows and I'd like to keep it that way for a while, no offense."

"None taken. I know how you are with your feelings, just promise me when we tell everyone, we'll tell them together," Ruby pleaded.

"Count on it," Keiran agreed. Ruby smiled and snuggled into Keiran. The younger girl quickly began to fall asleep but tried her best to fight it. Keiran noticed and gave her a reassuring look. "It's okay, I'll wake you up when its morning."

Ruby gave a tired nod before falling asleep on Keiran's shoulder. The dragoon stared into the night sky and noticed something there, but he couldn't see what it was. Eventually the image got clearer and it looked almost like his mother, smiling at him in pride. He almost stood up but a voice in his head stopped him.

"_I'm so proud of you, son," _The voice spoke. Keiran was surprised to hear his mother speaking to him and even more so when she said she was proud of him.

"Thank you mom. Instead of choosing the solitary path of a dragoon, you convinced me to walk this one instead," Keiran whispered to the spirit. He noticed Ruby slightly stir next to him and quickly placed a hand on her shoulder, sending her back to her peaceful sleep. The spirit of Ailia nodded towards her son before disappearing back into the night sky. Not realizing his mother had left, Keiran decided fall back into the clutches of sleep alongside Ruby. Grabbing a portion of Ruby's cloak and draped it around himself before resting his head on Ruby's making for a rather awkward, yet somewhat comfortable sleep.

* * *

**Author's note: SO yeah that was chapter 8, and yes I realize that Jaune probably won't tell everyone about his lying to gain access to Beacon, but that's what I think will happen. Also about the whole reaching the end of the current canon thing, I'll just think about it for a few days while I write some filler chapters, or I might just start another story as a side project. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, please consider reviewing and look forward to chapter 9.**


	9. Weapon Troubles

**Author's Note: here's chapter 9 and holy crap I never expected to be able to have enough time to upload two chapters in a day. Thsi is once again more of a filler chapter but I really felt like it was needed and you'll find out why after you finish reading. So without further ado, let's get on with chapter 9. **

**Aside from my OC's, RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth, enjoy.**

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, things had been shaky between the three teams. Teams RWBY and KASL were getting along almost as well as before, albeit with some slight tension due to Ruby still being on Jaune's side of everything. Team JNPR was falling apart. Jaune had become somewhat neglectful of his team while Pyrrha was still emotionally wounded. That left Ren and Nora in the crossfire of their fellow teammates and friends as well as the other two teams.

One day in his break between classes Keiran called Lucas and Sam back to the room to enlist their help.

"What's up boss?" Sam asked enthusiastically. The siblings entered the room and noticed several sheets of paper strewn about and then noticed Keiran sitting at one of the desks, with multiple geometric tools and blueprints. The dragoon never noticed his teammates walk in the door or even hear them greet him as he was so focused on his work. Lucas walked up behind the purple haired boy and tapped him on the shoulder, which once again, gave no response.

"Dude are you okay?" Lucas asked in concern. Instead of answering, Keiran reached for his protractor but was quickly stopped by Lucas which finally gained Keiran's attention.

"What the? Oh hey, when did you two show up?" Keiran asked absent-mindedly. Sam giggled at her leader's question as Lucas rolled his eyes.

"We've been here for about two minutes now. Now what did you want to talk to us about?" Lucas asked impatiently.

"Well it was recently brought to my attention that my weapon may not be conventional anymore. So I've been trying to come up with a design for a new one. But it's proven to be alot harder than I thought it would be." To prove his point Keiran motioned to the various balled up pieces of paper scattered across the room, each with different designs.

"So why bring us in? Couldn't you just get Ruby to help you? She's a huge dork when it comes to weapons," Lucas asked.

"I would have but I wanted for figure this out on my own. Then that became too frustrating and I called for you guys to help me." The dragoon sighed and laid his head on the desk in defeat. Sam meanwhile had been picking up each piece of paper, unfolding it and overlooking the design of each weapon. Most of them were terrible. There was a claymore that doubled as a rocket launcher or a hammer that changed into a battle axe, which seemed redundant since they were both mêlée weapons.

"How about this one?" Sam asked cheerily. The boys looked in her direction and noticed her holding the design of a longsword which could transform into a sniper rifle.

"Oh that? It was some idea I wasn't to fond of. I couldn't think of a way to implement the gun without weakening the blade," Keiran said sadly.

"Why don't you just take a sniper rifle and build the blade around it?" The samurai asked.

"That wouldn't work, the design shows that the blade needs to be able to transform into the barrel of the sniper and vice versa," Sam almost scolded. "But maybe we can have the blade built in sections, so one part can become the barrel and the other the ammo clip?"

"Sam don't be silly that will never-" Lucas said before getting cut off.

"Sam that's brilliant!" Keiran cheered. Sam smiled joyfully and handed the design over to her leader and let him make the necessary changes.

* * *

The trio hurried down to the school's workshop, picking up Asura on the way, so everyone could help Keiran with his new weapon. They quickly came out with four almost identical weapons each with their own slight differences.

"Ok so lets try these out, I'll test the one I built first since it's probably not that great," Keiran offered. The rest of his team nodded as he reached for the first sword on the table. The blade was about four feet long and there were some slightly noticeable lines on the sword itself was quite light, and he was able to swing it much faster than he could his lance, now Keiran's only concern was how well it would cut. Keiran turned to the two dummies set up along the wall, one quite smaller than the other.

The dragoon gracefully swung the sword twice, removing the head and then splitting the torso of the larger dummy. Next Keiran clicked a small button on the handle causing the blade to change into a sniper rifle. The hand guard quickly shifted down lower on the gun, creating a sight. Keiran lightly placed his finger on the trigger, making sure not to shoot before he got his target sighted. Once the second dummy was in the sight, the shot was fired and it missed by a long shot.

"Well it looked promising until you got to the gun part..." Asura sighed. The dragoon rubbed his forehead before tossing the sword back on the table. "Why not get rid of it?"

"It's not completely defective and if all else fails I can try recalibrating the sights," Keiran answered depressingly. He then grabbed the next set of dummies they had set up. Asura then handed the sword she made to her partner, who took it with a smile and swung the sword around a few times. It was a little heavier than the last one, which called for Keiran to hold it with two hands since he wasn't exactly the physically strongest person around.

"Ok let's hope I didn't screw up," Asura said reassuringly. Instead of two quick slashes across the dummy, Keiran made one large downward slash. The sword cleanly cut through the dummy and the dragoon quickly switched it into sniper mode. Unfortunately the mechanism for its transformation was quite slow and caused the sniper to be unable to finish transforming. "Well that's another failure on the board."

"Hey let's not give up yet, we still have mine and Sam's to test," Lucas exclaimed handing their leader his weapon. Keiran was surprised by how exceptionally light it was. Sam and Lucas dragged in another dummy which was much larger than the first two Keiran had sliced.

"You can't be that confident, can you?" the dragoon asked hesitantly. Lucas nodded in a cocky fashion and motioned towards the dummy. Keiran regained his composure and swung the sword at the dummy, at which point the blade shattered, leaving the four in shock and confusion.

"But how!? Why did it shatter? I could've sworn it was completely solid, Why did it shatter!?" Lucas asked in shock.

"I think your confidence got the better of you bro," Sam said smugly. Lucas just looked at the floor in shame as his sister handed her model of the weapon to Keiran. As he took it from the red head, it instantly slammed onto the floor. "What's wrong Keiran?"

"This thing is REALLY heavy!" the dragoon grunted. He tried with all his strength to lift the sword but only managed to get it about an inch off the ground. Asura and Lucas tried to help but it made no difference, the sword was too heavy and therefore useless.

"Oh come on, you guys are a bunch of wimps!" Sam exclaimed. The knight walked over to the struggling trio, grabbed the handle and effortlessly raised the sword from the ground. "See it's really light, how come you guys can't lift it if I can?"

"Maybe you're just freakishly strong," Asura answered weakly. The boys stood up and looked at the remaining sword on the table.

"This was the only one remotely close to functioning, and even so it still doesn't work," Lucas complained. Keiran nodded in agreement before sitting down in defeat.

"I could always fight barehanded," He said with a weak chuckle. The rest of his team sat down at the work bench and tried to think of a way to help their leader.

"Do you absolutely have to get a new weapon?" Lucas finally spoke up.

"I think its about time I step away from the old dragoon traditions and put a new spin on things," Keiran answered reluctantly. The team all groaned in defeat and packed up their things, leaving the almost perfect sword on the table.

* * *

Team KASL returned to the dorms and it was nearly nightfall. The girls decided to go get cleaned up from all the weapons smithing they had done, while the boys flopped down on the couches.

"This day was a total bust!" Lucas exclaimed in false dramatics. Keiran weakly nodded as his teammate lazily stretched out on the couch and looked at the leader. "Sorry, I guess you're stuck with that lance of yours for a while."

"It's fine, I managed to get by with it for a long time before, what's four more years gonna do?" Keiran asked sarcastically.

"Probably get you killed."

"I know I'm so screwed!"

Just as Keiran finished voicing his fears, Ruby and Yang walked in the door, with Ruby hiding something behind her back.

"Hey guys whats up?" Yang asked in her usual cheery tone. The party girl was met with silence as the two boys stared blankly away from her. The blonde walked up behind Keiran and walloped him on the head, causing him a great deal of pain.

"What was that for?"

"You ignored me, thats what!" Yang yelled in response.

"So what? That doesn't mean you have to try and crack my skull open!"

"Can you two quit fighting! Yang you're ruining the surprise!" Ruby yelled at the two. Keiran and Yang quickly stopped and gave Ruby an apologetic look, while Lucas sat behind them with a questioning glance.

"Uh what surprise?" He asked curiously. Keiran nodded in agreement and watched as the sisters both smiled as Ruby produced the object from behind her back. It was a sword in a purple sheath. The boys shared a puzzled glance before turning back to the girls.

"It's a sword, so what?" Keiran asked coldly. Ruby quickly looked hurt and Yang cocked back her gauntlets in anger, causing Keiran to realize Ruby had made it. "W-Well if you made it there must be some other function to it right?"

"Yep, watch and see!" Ruby said quickly regaining her composure. The younger girl quickly removed the sword from it's sheath, clicked a button and changed it into a sniper rifle.

"Wait is that the-?" Keiran almost asked before jumping up in surprise. The dragoon ran over to Ruby and scooped her up into a big hug, twirling her around. Ruby, although she was enjoying the moment, quickly tapped on Keiran's shoulder and pointed to Lucas, who was watching confusion. The dragoon blushed furiously and quickly put Ruby down and snatched the gun from her hands. "How did you fix it?"

"It wasn't that hard, I just had to adjust the firing mechanism, recalibrate the sights, repair the hydraulics and reinforce the barrel inside the blade," The self proclaimed weapons dork explained. The dragoon smiled widely as he changed the sniper back into it's sword mode. "My only concern now is whether you know how to use it or not."

"Do I know how to use it? Of course I know how to use it," Keiran boasted. The other three just glanced at him nervously. "I mean it's sorta, kinda, almost...not at all like a lance."

"Well at least he can admit it," Lucas smirked. "Don't worry though, I can help you."

"At least you aren't being a dick about it," The dragoon sighed. The samurai placed a hand on Keiran's shoulder before walking out to the courtyard. Keiran grabbed his sheath from Ruby and placed his sword in it.

"Hey Keiran, be careful. I know its practice but i still worry about you," Ruby told him. The dragoon nodded and walked out the door, but not before Ruby planted a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

"Ok about time you showed up, now the basics of wielding a sword is form," Lucas explained. He demonstrated by drawing his katana and held it in a defensive stance. "This would be useful for blocking a downward or diagonal strike." The samurai then shifted his feet and the position of his sword, making the blade point right at the ground. "And this would be more useful for blocking a horizontal slash."

Keiran tried to mimic the defensive stances that Lucas demonstrated, albeit a lot less gracefully.

"Well that wasn't bad, we'll work on it later. Now onto the more intense stuff!" Lucas ordered. Keiran nodded and took up a more offensive stance, leading Lucas to give an insulting look. "No you can't stand like that! You're weight is all shifted to one side, even if you would manage to block my attack..." Lucas stopped and dashed to his leader's side, swinging his katana at the dragoon who barely blocked it and was launched off his feet. "...You'll still get knocked back."

Keiran slowly rose to his feet, leaning on his sword to balance himself. There was an impressed grin on his face as he stood straight up. "Ok then, train me so hard that I won't be able to stand when it's over!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Lucas replied with the same enthusiasm.

The two boys grinned at each other, before taking up a sparring stance. Keiran ran at his one time only mentor as quickly as he could and attacked. The stab was easily dodged as Lucas spun around and countered with a wide slash. Since Keiran had lunged forward to stab he was off balance, but managed to stabalize himself enough to safely block Lucas' attack. The dragoon quickly made a vertical slash which had caught Lucas off guard and gave Keiran enough time to go on the offensive. Keiran made a number of horizontal slashes, with Lucas gracefully guarding each one with little difficulty.

"Damn it!" Keiran grunted. He was slowly getting it into his head that the up close and personal approach was going to get him nowhere fast. So he decided to resort to more...desperate measures. The dragoon relied on his slightly superior agility to quickly dash past Lucas and slash him quickly. Unfortunately, since Lucas was still the more experienced swordsman, he was able to predict such a tactic. And instead of blocking it and letting Keiran keep moving, Lucas blocked the attack and grabbed Keiran by his shirt.

"Clever tactic, if I was an inexperienced as you. But I think it's time for you to use those air miles of yours," Lucas retorted. Before Keiran could make a comment about the horrible one liner, Lucas hurled him into the air. But what wasn't expected was the storm of bullets raining down around him. Next thing he saw was Keiran descending upon him with his blade raised. Lucas smirked and raised his katana to parry the attack, then quickly spun around and caught Keiran with the blunt side of his sword and slammed him into the ground. "Class dismissed."

Lucas sheathed his sword and walked away, leaving a semi-conscious Keiran laying in the middle of the courtyard. There was a brief clanking of metal on stone and Lucas turned around to see Keiran stubbornly trying to stand back up and fight. There was a look in his eye that showed how stubborn he was, causing Lucas to smirk in admiration.

"Where are you going? I'm still standing!" Keiran taunted foolishly.

"God you're stubborn, I guess that's why it's my job to knock some sense into you!" Lucas called back. The samurai drew his sword once again and charged at the weary dragoon, who stood his ground and blocked the attack. "You've learned a little at least." Keiran would've smirked at his temporary instructor but he felt his feet move out from under him and then he felt a knee strike his chest before flying backwards.

The dragoon hit a tree and a loud crack was heard causing Lucas to assume he actually hurt his teammate. The samurai rushed over to his leader and noticed him using the tree for support to stand.

"Come on, quit holding back! I know you're going easy on me but spare me the trouble, I want you to hit me with everything you got!" Keiran pleaded. Lucas looked concerned for his teammate. The was blood rushing down the side of his face and his arm was all cut up.

"You seriously think you can take it?" The samurai asked hesitantly.

"If I can't than I'm not worthy to wield this blade! Now come and get me!" The dragoon pleaded. Lucas hesitantly raised his sword and charged at his opponent. Keiran darted out of the way, causing Lucas to slice the tree in half. The dragon switched his sword into sniper form and fired off a few rounds at the samurai, who merely raised his sword to block them. Lucas looked up and once again saw Keiran descending rather quickly with his blade at the ready. But instead of just trying to slash him again, Keiran quickly fired off a shot to distract Lucas and then attacked him. The trick had managed to catch the samurai off guard as Keiran was able to land a solid blow on Lucas, who staggered back and tripped over the newly cut tree stump.

Keiran landed in a not so graceful fashion and stumbled over to Lucas, who seemingly blocked enough of the last attack that he wasn't seriously wounded. The blood dripping down from his forehead started to cloud Keiran's view at which point he sheathed his sword and lent a hand to Lucas.

"Looks like you're finally catching on," Lucas complimented weakly. Keiran smirked as he shifted his weight so he could carry Lucas on his shoulder.

"Maybe you're just good at teaching," The dragoon complimented back. The pair shuffled back to their dorms, stumbling occasionally on the way back. They got to the door of the dorm building when Keiran finally succumbed to his exhaustion and collapsed. Luckily he was caught by Lucas who gave a weak grin.

"Let the me go the rest of the way, you took a much worse beating than I did," Lucas offered. The dragoon nodded weakly before passing out under his teammate's watch.

* * *

Keiran woke up the next morning in his bed and was unsure how he got there. He shot out of bed and quickly grabbed his head in pain. There was a bandage wrapped around his head and when he looked in the mirror, there were some very faint blood stains on the left side of his face.

"Must've hit my head harder than I thought," He murmured. Keiran slowly climbed out of bed as not to induce any dizzy spells and walked over to the door where there was a note taped on it.

_Don't worry we'll be taking notes for you in class, from your team. _

Keiran smiled before putting on a shirt and making his way back to his bed.

"At least they can pick up the slack when I can't," Keiran murmured before falling back to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah that was a thing. And if you're wondering why I decided to change Keiran's weapon, well it was recently brought to my attention by fellow author sUbSoNiCSoundwave that the lance- bow combo wasn't exactly the ideal choice of weapon, so we discussed it and I eventually came up with the idea for his new weapon. As for Lucas whooping Keiran's but, I decided that either Lucas or Sam would be the ones to train Keiran in the art of swordplay and eventually chose Lucas because Sam had gone to get cleaned up but (no offense to you women out there) girls seem to take forever when it comes to cleaning and I'll leave it at that. So yeah, review or do whatever and look forward to chapter 10, bye.**


	10. Let The Games Begin

**Author's Note: Heres chapter 10 and just a heads up that this and the next two or three chapters are going to be all original. You'll find out how and why along the way. I don't really have anything else to say, so on with the show!  
**

**Aside from my OC's, RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth.**

* * *

The day after Keiran returned to classes, he had a combat class. He figured it was a stroke of luck since it gave him a chance to really test his skills, even if they were fresh in his mind. His time came when Glynda pitted him against Sky Lark.

The two boys stared at each other from across the stage, each trying to size each other up. Sky grabbed his battle axe, which was stylized to look like a pair of folded bird wings. Keiran smirked confidently as he unsheathed his sword and stared down the lackey.

"You know? I think I'll be nice to you, since you probably still have a headache and all," Sky mocked. The dragoon just laughed a little in response, much to the confusion of his opponent. "What's so funny?"

"it's amusing how tough you try to act when your babysitter Cardin isn't around," Keiran chuckled. Sky took immediate offense and charged at Keiran, who calmly stood his ground. Once he was within striking range, Keiran sidestepped and tripped Sky before the axe even hit the ground. The blue haired boy quickly got back to his feet and wildly swung the battle axe in an attempt to hit his opponent. Instead of just dodging the wild and useless swings, Keiran used his sword to parry each one.

"Stand your ground and fight me!" Sky yelled in anger. Keiran's smirk just intensified as Sky started attacking in a more angered manner. Eventually one strike from the blue haired boy actually posed a challenge, which was exactly what Keiran hoped for. The dragoon blocked the strike and with his free hand, delivered a hard punch to Sky's gut. As Sky dropped to his knees, Keiran backflipped and kicked Sky hard in the chin, sending him flying backwards.

"Is that enough for you or do I have to actually use my weapon?" Keiran smirked confidently. Sky wearily got to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth before charging again. Keiran swiftly dodged underneath the head of the axe and kicked Sky's legs out from underneath him before quickly slashing him across the chest. The blue haired boy dropped to the ground, clutching the wound as Keiran walked up to him. "You should be fine, nothing your aura can't fix." With that the dragoon took his victory and left the stage. He sheathed his sword and made his way over to Glynda with an idea in mind.

"That was an impressive display Mr. Edwards."

"Thanks, and would it be okay if I proposed an idea for today's class?" Keiran asked eagerly. Glynda nodded and let him continue. "Ok so I was thinking we maybe have a small tournament today, hows that sound?"

"That sounds like a fun idea, but we'd need to get consent from Professor Ozpin first, maybe tomorrow," Glynda said reluctantly. Keiran was slightly disappointed but was excited for the following day. It had been nearly a year since the last tournament he was apart of and wasn't going to waste this chance, even if it wasn't official one.

* * *

Once classes had ended he rushed back to the dorm to inform everyone of the impromptu tourney that was being planned. He entered the lounge and saw a few of his friends sitting in the seats and decided to start passing the news.

"Hey guys, I think I came up with the perfect idea to lift everyone's spirits," He exclaimed dramatically.

"And that would be?" Weiss asked angrily.

"A tournament. In combat class. Probably tomorrow if Glynda can convince Ozpin," Keiran spoke in broken sentences.

Lucas and Nora, who were also with Weiss almost jumped out of their seats. The heiress herself had a confident grin on her face.

"That sounds like a great idea Keiran, have you told the others yet?" Weiss asked curiously. Keiran shook his head before running off to tell everyone else. He ran to Team RWBY's room first and knocked on the door excitedly and was quickly greeted by Blake.

"What's up Keiran?" The Faunus asked quietly.

"Are you the only one here?" He countered with his own question. Blake nodded and Keiran decided to tell her anyway. "I convinced Glynda to try and get Ozpin to let us have an unofficial tournament tomorrow. Can you pass the message along to Ruby and Yang when they get back? That's great thanks!"

Before Blake could say anything else, the dragoon sped off down the hall. He ran towards his own room to see if Asura and Sam were home. Keiran viciously opened the door and found no one home, so he ran off to team JNPR's room. When he knocked on the door, he was greeted by a still visibly upset Pyrrha.

"Um hi Pyrrha, hows it going?" Keiran asked hesitantly.

"It's fine. What are you so excited about?" the red head asked depressingly.

"Well I was hoping you'd want to hear about the tournament that might be having tomorrow," The dragoon offered. Pyrrha looked at the ground upset, making Keiran have to play his last card. "You might get a chance to fight Jaune."

"Is that supposed to make me want to fight?"

"Well it was my last option, I think getting a battle or two in might help you clear your head," Keiran admitted. Pyrrha turned back to enter her room before Keiran stuck his foot in the door. "Are you really gonna let your four tournament win streak end now? Come on Pyrrha even if you don't get to fight Jaune, someone else might!"

"I don't feel the urge to battle, sorry. I'll maybe come watch though," Pyrrha sighed. Keiran groaned in defeat and let Pyrrha close the door.

"There's gotta be a way to get her out of her slump," He mumbled to himself. Keiran walked into the lobby, where Weiss, Lucas and Nora were discussing the tourney.

"How'd it go?" Lucas asked excitedly.

"Not well, I told Blake to pass the message on to Ruby and Yang, Sam and Asura weren't home and Pyrrha doesn't want to compete," Keiran sighed.

"What about Jaune and Ren?" Nora asked cheerily.

"I might call Ren on his scroll later and I'm not too sure I want to tell Jaune." Keiran removed his helmet and massaged his temples.

"I think it's about time we apologize to him," Lucas suggested. Keiran nodded and grabbed his scroll. "I'll let him know about the tourney I need to call Ren anyway."

* * *

The next day a large group of students amassed at the amphitheater awaiting the news on the tournament. Glynda and Ozpin took the stage, much to the excitement of the students.

"It has been brought to my attention that many of you wish to start a tournament. And while I believe it will put most of you even further behind in your studies, I also think it's a great opportunity to prepare for the Vytal Festival. So the next several days will be known as the Beacon Student Tournament!" The headmaster declared. There was large applause from the crowd and Glynda took the stage.

"There will be multiple sign up sheets, one for each year of students. You'll find them in the lounge of each dorm. You are all dismissed."

All the students rushed out of the amphitheater and back to their dorms in an effort to be in the tournament.

"Come on Keiran! If we don't hurry we won't get on the sign-up sheet!" Sam urged.

"Don't worry Sam, I managed to get Glynda to get all of us in the tourney," The dragoon reassured.

"How?"

"She owed me a favor for helping stop Torchwick's robbery of that dust store," He quickly explained.

"And by all of us, you mean our team along with Ruby and Jaune's teams right?" Sam asked again. Keiran nodded before heading back to the dorm to get his equipment.

The three teams gathered in the lounge of the first year dorm to hear the rules for the tournament. Team CRDL and a few other students were there as well as Velvet.

Professor Port had walked in with a list of rules in hand.

"Ahem! The rules for the tournament are as follows: You will lose if you are knocked out of the ring, surrender or if your aura levels drop into the red. There is no killing allowed and anyone who does so will be disqualified. Any questions?" The professor explained. No hands came up and Port took his cue to leave.

There were thirty-two students in each pool, meaning to win the pool you had to win a whopping sixteen battles to be claimed the champion of the pool. Keiran had proposed letting the winners of each pool fight each other but Ozpin claimed it would be unfair as the older students may have the advantage over the younger ones. The tournament would be split into three days, the first day would be for the first round, the second day devoted to the second and third rounds and the third day would be solely for the quarter finals, the semis and the finals.

Keiran's battle wasn't until near the end of the first round, so he would have alot of time to kill before his battle. His opponent happened to be another of team CRDL, Dove Bronzewing. Ruby, Yang, Sam and Nora were all set to fight a few rather easy battles. Weiss, Blake, Asura and Lucas all had a slightly harder time but still made it by quite easily. Ren had struggled a little due to his weapons being built for long range more than close range. Pyrrha managed to dominate her battle but seemed to lack the emotion. That left Jaune, Velvet and Keiran to their battles. The faunus didn't exactly have a weapon to fight with, leading Keiran to believe she was signed up as a joke. So before Velvet went up on the stage to battle, Keiran stopped her.

"You don't have to do this you know?" he asked.

"I was forced into this by Cardin. He threatened to cut off my ears if I didn't sign up," The faunus was on the brink of tears, so Keiran quickly came up with an idea.

"Do you hate Cardin?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question!" Keiran pressured.

"Y-Yes I do hate him..." She admitted, causing Keiran to grin.

"Good, now take this." The dragoon reached for something in his pocket and produced a small stick. Velvet looked puzzled, causing Keiran to press the button on the side of it, and the stick extended into a lance "I noticed you didn't have a weapon, so I made some changes to my old lance and decided to let you have it. It doesn't shoot arrows anymore but you can extend it further for ranged attacks."

"What does that have to do with me hating Cardin?" the faunus asked.

"Just use your hatred of him as motivation to battle, think about him insulting you or messing with your ears and make that your strength," Keiran advised. Velvet looked shocked at the suggestion. "I know it won't feel good at first, but just use it for this round, just win this one and I'm sure you'll get some respect."

The faunus nodded before taking the stage, and looked at her opponent in fear. He was a rather big guy, lots of armor and a huge hammer. Velvet turned to see Keiran standing at the edge of the arena trying to encourage her. Before she could say anything, the battle started. Her opponent charged at her and the faunus cowered in fear. The hammer wielding boy grabbed her by her ears and tossed her across the stage, where she landed just at the edge. Velvet opened her eyes and realized she was still in the ring and quickly stood up, holding her lance in a defensive position. Somewhere in the crowd she heard Cardin say something.

"Hey look, the animal is gonna try and fight!" The bully bellowed. That comment was the last straw for Velvet as she recalled Keiran's words.

_Just use your hatred of him as motivation to battle. _Suddenly the Faunus' eyes snapped open and they were filled with rage. As the armored giant charged at her once again, she extended the lance to sweep at her opponent's legs. She then brought the lance back around and jammed it into her opponent's chest, launching him out of the arena and winning the match. Velvet jumped for joy as they announced her victory and quickly ran over to Keiran.

"I did it! I actually won the fight!" She cheered.

"I told you that you could do it!" The dragoon congratulated. Velvet started to hand the lance back to Keiran but he quickly refused. "No, you keep it. Let's say it's a symbol of our friendship, besides you're in round two now. You need that."

"Thank you Keiran," Velvet expressed her gratitude. Keiran nodded before turning to Jaune who was walking up to he stage for his battle.

"Good luck Jaune," Keiran said supportively. Jaune just brushed him off as he made his way to the stage. Keiran growled slightly before walking away to take a look at the bracket. it turned out all of his friends, except Jaune's whose battle was in progress and himself who was still waiting for his turn, had made it onto round two along with three-quarters of team CRDL, the only one not moving on was Dove who was yet to fight Keiran.

There was an announcement about Jaune winning and moving on to the second round.

"Guess it's my turn," Keiran told himself as he walked to the stage. When he arrived he saw Dove standing at the other end glaring at the dragoon.

"So I heard you beat Sky, I'll have you know he let you win!" Dove bellowed. The dragoon smirked at Dove's attempt to stand up for his teammate. "And I'll have you know that you're not moving on tomorrow so you may as well give up!"

"Oh I'm so afraid of Team CRDL's weakest member," Keiran taunted.

"Weakest? How am I the weakest?"

"Because you're the only member of your team not making it past the first round," The dragoon taunted again. Dove, now officially insulted, raised his war hammer and charged at Keiran. The hammer came down with surprising speed and Keiran knew he couldn't block it with his sword, so he dodged quickly by jumping over Dove. The dragoon got behind his opponent and slashed him twice in the legs, causing him to fall. Keiran figured that Dove's aura would heal him so he needed to act fast. The dragoon then grabbed Dove by his injured legs and swung him over his head, slamming him hard into the stage. Keiran jumped back and checked his scroll, noting that one or two more good hits could win him the match.

He put his scroll away and saw Dove standing up slowly. "Now you've done it! First you humiliate Sky and then you do that to me! I'm gonna make you pay!" To stay true to his word, Dove grabbed his hammer and swung it at Keiran, who easily dodged the heavy weapon. Keiran drew back his sword and slash as quickly as he could. The two weapons collided and they both flew out of their respective wielder's hands. Dove was surprised and didn't see Keiran's fist come and knock him out of the arena. Keiran stood triumphant over his opponent and let the crowd cheer for him and went to retrieve his sword. Keiran walked over to Dove, who picked himself up in defeat, and glared at him.

"I told you Dove, you're the weakest link. And you're team is gonna follow, believe me they will." Keiran sheathed his sword and walked away from his fallen opponent.

The dragoon walked out of the amphitheater and was greeted by his friends.

"Wow Keiran you were amazing!" Ruby cheered.

"You definitely showed him, that's one less bully we need to worry about," Yang congratulated.

Keiran took their praise and turned to Pyrrha, who still looked down about everything going on.

"You fought well out there Pyrrha. Keep it up," The dragoon praised. Pyrrha gave a weak smile before walking away. Everyone else looked on in concern at the ace warrior. "Looks like we're finally getting through to her."

The first round was over, and everyone took the time to get some well needed rest for rounds two and three tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah that was chapter 10 and the tournament has begun. Honestly this idea came to be from making predictions for NHL playoffs, which aren't starting until like April. Eventually I was like, "tournament. yep that's happening" And just decided to write this. Anyway, I really have nothing left to say here, so review or whatever and look forward to chapter 11.**


	11. Those Who Wish To Fight

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 11 for all those concerned or interested. I realized two things during this chapter. One being that this tournament may take more than three chapters to write, and two being that I screwed up in my last chapter. I miscounted the amount of contestants in the tournament and assumed there would need to be another three rounds on the third day, but there would only be the semi finals and the finals, so my bad. Anyway lets get on with the show. **

**Aside from my OC's, RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth. **

* * *

Day two of the tournament was met with almost the same amount of excitement as the previous day had. The contestants who had made it on to round two were to be randomized and pitted against whoever they were lucky or unlucky enough to face.

Ruby was fortunate enough to be faced against Sky Lark, who was still reeling from his battle against Keiran two days prior. The younger girl walked up onto the stage, listening to music without a care in the world, while Sky walked on from the other side and glared at the carefree leader. Ruby casually activated crescent rose and held it behind her back, still listening to her music.

"Hey you listen here! Just cause your friend beat Dove out of the competition, doesn't mean the same will happen to me," Sky threatened. The younger girl ignored him and continued to listen to her music, angering the bully. "Hey! Are you even listening to me? I told you that you're going to lose!" Once again, Ruby was oblivious to Sky's threats and he was reaching his boiling point. "AHHHH! That does it! I'm just gonna defeat you now!"

The bully charged at Ruby, his axe raised and ready to kill. Once Sky was halfway to Ruby, her song ended, and she went on the offensive. The scythe wielder stabbed her weapon into the ground and spun around on it. Once Sky was in range, she pulled the blade of her scythe out and pointed it behind her and fired of a shot, propelling her feet first at her opponent. Sky brought his axe up to block and Ruby stood on it. The young leader then jumped up and made sure her scythe caught the handle of Sky's axe. Once it was secure, she fired off a shot, launching Sky into the air and letting Ruby slam him into the ground. She drew her scythe back and released the empty bullet casing before standing over her opponent

As the bully stood, he noticed Ruby standing over him with that same carefree grin on her face, which infuriated him even more. As the bully ran at Ruby, the younger girl swung crescent rose at his legs and quickly swung it back around and hit him like a baseball right out of the ring. Ruby smiled cheerfully as the crowd cheered and left the ring letting the next match begin.

As she walked off the stage she was greeted by Yang, Asura and Keiran, the latter of which had a proud smile on his face.

"So? How'd I do?" She asked sarcastically. The other two girls giggled while Keiran turned on his serious face.

"I think you could've done better, maybe broke a few bones of his, but using him as your own personal baseball will do for now," the dragoon said with a smirk.

"Oh come on doesn't that seem a little overkill," Asura asked. Keiran shook his head before disappearing into the crowd. Where's he going?"

"Probably to find a place to watch your guy's match," Ruby theorized. Asura and Yang both looked at each other and smirked before Ruby ran off to celebrate her victory. The two brawlers watched as Ruby ran after the dragoon and Asura noticed Yang had a strange look on her face. "What's up Goldilocks?"

"Oh nothing, it was just a thought," The blonde lied. Her blue haired friend looked at her in suspicion before taking the stage. Yang sighed in relief of keeping her sister's secret. and followed Asura onto the stage.

"Whoever wins, no hard feelings, got it?" Asura asked confidently. Yang nodded before walking to her side of the stage. The monk extended activated her claws, while Yang forcefully activated her gauntlets. Asura grinned widely before charging at Yang, who did the same. Their firsts collided with enough force to knock most of the crowd off their feet. The two continued to clash fists since their fighting styles were so similar, but it was clear to many that Yang was the superior fighter. Asura tried to counter but was caught off guard by the uppercut Yang attacked with. The blonde saw an opening as Asura stumbled back and started to press the offensive with a flurry of punches. The monk silently thanked her aura as most of the potential bullet wounds were reduced to mere cuts. Yang took the opportunity to sweep Asura's legs from under her and barrage her with punches as she fell. The monk managed to get a hand beneath her and plant a kick square into Yang's chest, sending the blonde staggering backwards. Asura took the time so channel her aura and heal some of her more minor wounds, before switching her bracelets from claw to machine gun mode.

Yang took noticed and tried to rush at her opponent only to be met with a rain of gunfire at her feet. The blonde backflipped to the far side of the stage to avoid the barrage of bullets and started to open fire on Asura. The monk had a little slower reaction time than her opponent but managed to dodge the rest of the shots after taking a few hits. Yang was keeping her shots trained on her opponent but quickly needed to reload. The blonde took the the air carefully reloading her gauntlets before firing off a couple extra rounds to ensure her safe landing. Asura switched to her claws and charged at Yang, who had to switch back to the defensive. The monk's punches all made contact and left minor scratches on the blonde's face and arms, all of which were healed by her aura. Asura feinted once and then again before delivering a devastating kick to Yang's ribs. The blonde staggered back, clutching her side in pain, and tried to fire off a few rounds in defense, but the recoil caused her more pain each time.

"Yang you're hurt! You need to give up right now!" Ruby called from the crowd. Yang shook her head defiantly at her sister and channeled her aura around her cracked ribs. The pain lessened enough for Yang to continue her fight and hopefully win. The monk noted Yang's determination and went back on the offensive. Asura threw a powerful punch, which Yang narrowly avoided, and when the monk drew her hand back there were multiple strands of Yang's hair on the claw. Asura braced herself for the beating as Yang's eyes turned red and her hair looked like it was on fire. Yang let loose with a large barrage of punches, each of them making Asura feel like her bones were shattering. Eventually Asura dropped her defenses in exhaustion as Yang followed through with an earth shattering punch that launched Asura out of the ring.

Yang smiled in victory and walked over to the edge of the stage where Asura was struggling to pick herself up. The blonde lent her defeated friend a hand as she stepped down from the stage and supported her as Asura stood up.

"That...was a good match...sorry for cracking your ribs," Asura said weakly. Yang smiled and held her hand to her ribs and walked away from the stage.

"It's fine, I'm more concerned about you. I did deck you pretty hard in the face, you might have a concussion," Yang said in concern. Asura hung her head weakly and slowly closed her eyes, only to be shaken awake by Yang. "Hey don't fall asleep! That's the last thing you want to do when you have a concussion!"

Keiran and Ruby both ran up to the two brawlers and helped them get to the infirmary. Keiran's match was coming up soon but he had to wait for the match between Sam and Nora to end first, and considering they were both somewhat crazy, it was safe to assume it would take awhile.

* * *

Keiran paced around in front of the doors to the infirmary as Ruby sat down waiting for her sister to emerge.

"Ruby she'll be fine. Yang used her aura to heal her ribs, the doctors just need to make sure they're secure," Keiran reassured. Ruby nodded slowly and Keiran sat down next to her to comfort the younger girl.

"I know, I'm more concerned for Asura. Yang gave her some pretty hard punches and she took each of them head on, she might be seriously hurt," Ruby said almost in tears.

"She'll be fine. Asura probably has a minor concussion at worst, she's a pretty tough girl."

"But she's your partner! Aren't you even a little concerned?" Ruby cried. Keiran stared at the wall with an emotionless face before answering.

"I am concerned, but my faith in her abilities greatly outweigh that concern," The dragoon explained. Ruby looked at him, her silver eyes wide with surprise. "I learned to take the positives out of anything, Asura is still alive and in better shape than most people are after a fight with Yang, I'd say that's a good thing."

"I guess so," Ruby mumbled in agreement. Before either of them could say anything else, Yang walked through the doors. Ruby leapt up and hugged her sister as Keiran smiled on from his seat. "Yang you're ok!"

"Yeah the doctors just needed to put a small plate in there, I should be fine by round three," Yang reassured. Ruby let go of her sister and started walking down the hallway and back to the amphitheater.

* * *

The trio arrived to see Nora spinning wildly, using the recoil from her hammer's grenade rounds to make her even faster. Sam was trying to subdue her by firing off rounds from her rifle, which were easily stopped by Nora's tornado spin. The knight then switched back to her sword and thrusted it straight into the whirlwind that was Nora. The two weapons collided and Nora was left slightly unbalanced and Sam took the opportunity to body check Nora right off the stage.

The redhead jumped for joy as she was announced the winner and jumped off the stage. Sam ran past Keiran, Ruby and Yang to check the bracket and didn't even say hi.

"Guess its my turn," Keiran mumbled. Ruby and Yang gave him a supportive look as he walked onto the stage. Once he took his place on the stage he looked across and saw Velvet standing on the other end. The Faunus once again looked fearful as she brandished her weapon.

"Keiran I really don't want to fight you," Velvet pleaded. Keiran didn't respond as he unsheathed his sword, much to Velvet's building terror. "Keiran! I truly do not wish to fight you!"

"Sorry, but once I enter the ring all friendships are off," Keiran coldly stated. The Faunus's eyes widened in fear and she began to back away. In a flash Keiran dashed forward and slammed his sword onto Velvet's staff. The force almost knocked Velvet off the stage but she was grabbed by the back of her uniform and thrown the other way. The Faunus suddenly felt an elbow in her stomach and felt a hand on her ankle as she slammed into the stage. Velvet opened her eyes to see Keiran standing over her with a disappointed look on his face. "Velvet, don't you want people to respect you?"

"W-What?" Velvet asked hesitantly.

"If you want respect, you have to earn it, and to earn it you need to prove yourself. Now stand and fight me!" Keiran urged. Velvet reached for her staff as a support and stood up, her eyes full of tears and determination. Keiran looked slightly impressed as the Faunus stood up and got ready to fight. Velvet gracefully spun her staff around her, mixing in a few good swings as she did so. Keiran managed to block the first one, at the cost of being disarmed, and had to dodge the rest. Velvet faked a strike, spun her staff around and slammed it hard into the side of Keiran's head, knocking his helmet right off his head.

Velvet recoiled in horror at her actions and ran over to Keiran, who was clutching the side of his head. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" The dragoon put a hand out to stop her from coming any closer.

"I'm fine, although that was a pretty good shot you put in," Keiran complimented. Before Velvet could say anything else, Keiran leaped over her and retrieved his sword. "But you're much to caring about others. Right now I'm your opponent, treat me like one."

Velvet nodded before taking a defensive stance, as did Keiran. The dragoon ran at the Faunus, and Velvet raised her staff in front of her head. Seeing this, Keiran stabbed his sword into the ground and swept Velvet's legs from underneath her. He then reversed his grip on his sword, pulled it out of the ground and slashed upward at the falling Faunus. Velvet managed to block most of the attack but was knocked backward by the force. The Faunus spun backwards but managed to land safely. She then ran forward and tried to sweep Keiran's legs, which he cleanly dodged, before Velvet spun her staff around and caught Keiran in the side.

Despite his earlier confidence, Keiran was starting to question whether he could actually beat Velvet. She seemed to follow each of his tactics and no matter how hard he tried, she'd just get back up and strike back even harder than he had.

"This is what I get for being nice isn't it?" Keiran asked himself.

Velvet had been spinning her staff around her to build up some momentum, much to Keiran's confusion. The faunus suddenly slammed her staff into the ground and propelled herself forward, delivering a powerful kick into Keiran's stomach. The dragoon staggered back, trying to steady himself, and looked at the board above the arena. One more hit and his aura would be in the red, meaning he would lose. Keiran also noted that one more well placed hit on Velvet would bring her aura into the red as well. The dragoon quickly changed his sword into sniper mode and popped off a few rounds at Velvet, who easily dodged them. The faunus lunged forward to strike Keiran, which was precisely what he was hoping for. The dragoon jumped up and looked on as Velvet stared up at him. Once he reached the peak of his jump, Keiran descended towards his opponent, with his sword at the ready. Velvet raised her staff in defense as Keiran slashed downwards and the attack was blocked. The dragoon flipped over Velvet and swiftly kicked her in the back of the head and sending her aura into the red. A buzzer sounded, signifying Velvet's aura dropping into the red and giving Keiran the victory. The dragoon let out a pained sigh as he walked up to the defeated Faunus.

"That was an incredible battle you fought Velvet," He said quietly. Velvet's ears perked up at the comment and she turned her head towards Keiran, who was offering to help her up.

"Why are you being nice to me now?" She asked hesitantly.

"I told you, friendships are off during the battle. The fights over, so now we're friends again," Keiran explained. Velvet smiled and took Keiran's hand as she stood. "And for what its worth, I think that fight easily could've gone either way."

The pair walked off the stage, with Keiran keeping Velvet steady. They were met by Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Pyrrha, the latter two were on their way to the stage for their match.

"Wow Velvet, you were amazing out there!" Ruby cheered.

"Yeah, I never expected you to give Keiran a run for his money like that," Yang added.

"Maybe Cardin will think twice about bullying you," Pyrrha exclaimed. Weiss and Keiran nodded in agreement, and Velvet smiled at her friends.

"Are you okay to walk on your own from here?" Keiran asked. The rabbit eared Faunus nodded and Keiran gently let go of her. Velvet stumbled a little and placed her hand on Keiran and Yang's shoulders to balance herself.

"Thank you for helping me Keiran," Velvet said gratefully. The Faunus gave a cheerful wave as she walked away. Once she was gone Keiran turned to Pyrrha and Weiss, who both looked ready for the fight of their lives.

"You two have fun out there, and Pyrrha, I expect a champion worthy match from you," Keiran said encouragingly. Pyrrha nodded absently while Weiss had an offended look on her face. "Sorry Weiss, but I think Pyrrha is gonna kick your ass, but maybe you can prove me wrong."

"I'll take that challenge," Weiss proclaimed arrogantly. Keiran gave her a confident grin as the two girls took the stage. Pyrrha still looked completely emotionless, while Weiss was practically jumping at the challenge of fighting the four time Mistral Tournament champion. The heiress drew her rapier and held it in front of her, while Pyrrha grabbed her sword and shield from off her back. Next thing everyone knew, Pyrrha threw her sword at Weiss, and then proceeded to bash Weiss over the head with her shield, knocking her out almost immediately. There was a collective groan from the crowd at how quickly Pyrrha won the battle, there were even a few complaints about how someone blinked and the battle was over.

Pyrrha left the stage without even checking on Weiss, leaving Ruby and Yang to retrieve their unconscious friend from the stage. Keiran growled as Pyrrha walked by, a blank expression on her face, and disappeared into the crowd. Ruby, Yang and the unconscious Weiss followed behind her, with Ruby looking quite upset.

"What's her problem?" The younger girl asked angrily.

"My guess is that she knows that Jaune might be moving onto the next round and she doesn't want to waste anytime of having a chance to fight him," Keiran murmured. Yang gave him a funny look before carrying Weiss off to the infirmary, leaving Keiran and Ruby alone. "I hope Pyrrha doesn't go too overboard with this, she might end up killing someone."

"Hey Keiran," Ruby piped up, shaking the dragoon from his thoughts.

"Uh yeah Ruby?"

"What would you do if we ended up fighting in the next round?" The younger girl asked in concern.

The question caught Keiran by surprise. He had never considered the possibility of fight Ruby, since up until after the third round all the matches were randomized.

"Uh I guess I'd fight you, but I'd maybe let you win," he answered playfully. Ruby smiled at Keiran's suggestion and was then quickly embarrassed by it.

"Oh come on, you shouldn't let me win just because I'm a girl or because of...how we feel about each other." Ruby whispered the last part so quietly even Keiran could barely hear it. "But what if we ended up fighting in the finals, would you let me win then?"

"Of course not, I'd make you work for it. I'm not that nice," Keiran objected, much to Ruby's chagrin.

"Why not? If either of us one the finals we could maybe treat the winner to dinner," Ruby suggested.

Keiran's interest was piqued by the suggestion. "Oh you're on! If we fight in the finals, the loser treats the winner to dinner." Ruby nodded in agreement as they shook on the bet. "Also if one of us doesn't make it to the finals, then the one who does wins by default."

"I guess that's fair, we can't be sure if we won't face off before the finals or not," Ruby sighed.

The two were interrupted by a loud cheer from the crowd. They looked at the tv screen next to them, showing that Blake had just defeated Russel Thrush of team CRDL. That left two matches remaining in the second round, Jaune against Cardin and Ren against Lucas. Keiran entertained the thought of seeing Lucas and Sam duke it out in the second round. Both were quite skilled with a sword and their personalities clashed on a daily basis, leading Keiran to believe it could be an interesting match if they fought.

The match between Jaune and Cardin however, gave off a bad vibe. The two had recently began hanging out more and that meant that Cardin decided to be nice or something else entirely. Nevertheless, Jaune and Cardin were taking the stage, and Cardin had a suspicious grin on his face. The bully rested his mace on his shoulder, while Jaune hesitantly drew his sword from its sheath.

The blonde ran at Cardin, who merely sidestepped out of the way. Jaune wheeled around and slashed at Cardin, who blocked the attack with his mace. Jaune unleashed a flurry of slashes, all of which were dodged or blocked by the bully. Cardin suddenly caught Jaune's wrist, stopping his next attack. The bully applied some pressure and disarmed Jaune, leaving him wide open to attack.

Cardin pushed Jaune, who grabbed his shield, back and started to wildly swing his mace, each hit knocking Jaune backwards. Cardin eventually struck Jaune's shield hard enough to knock it away, leaving Jaune completely defenseless.

"Well Jauney boy, its been fun, thanks for throwing the match for me," Cardin snickered. Jaune braced himself and waited for Cardin to crush him with his mace. Instead there was a forceful shove and Jaune tumbled right out of the arena, leaving Cardin as the victor.

Keiran sighed as the blonde leader shamefully picked himself up and walked away. He felt a hand on his shoulder before drawing his weapon and turning to the person behind him. It was Lucas and Ren, the latter of whom was unfazed by the deadly weapon pointed at his head.

"Whoa dude calm down, we just wanted to talk to you before our match," Lucas said in fear.

"Oh well don't sneak up on my like that, and Ren, kick his ass if you want," Keiran joked. Ren gave a faint smile as he revealed his guns from his sleeves and walked onto the stage, with Lucas not far behind.

Judging by their weapons, Ren had the advantage as long as he kept his distance. However Lucas was surprisingly quick despite his heavy weapon. If Lucas could close the gap Ren would have a hard time winning but if Ren could keep Lucas at a safe distance it would be tougher for Lucas.

There was a loud clanking noise from the stage and Keiran saw Lucas' katana colliding with the blades on Ren's guns. The dragoon was puzzled as to why they were both fighting like that, Ren normally used his guns as a conduit for his aura and used that to defeat his opponents. The only other time Keiran saw Ren using the blades on his gun was to distract the Deathstalker during the initiation. Now Ren was holding his guns upside down as to make it look like the bladed guns were actual daggers. Unfortunately the direct approach wasn't working for Ren, once he locked blades with Lucas, the samurai began to push him back. Ren desperately fired off a few aura round to distract Lucas and **kneed** him in the stomach. Lucas had managed to absorb the blow with his aura but still staggered back as a barrage of bullets approached him. The samurai deflected all of them with his sword but then saw Ren charging towards him, unarmed and aggressively. Lucas slashed at his opponent, which was deflected by Ren, who shielded his hand with his aura. Everyone in the crowd could feel the sudden shift in Ren's aura as the boy slammed his palm into Lucas' chest, propelling the samurai backwards. Lucas hit the far wall outside the arena and realized he lost. Ren collapsed onto the ground, panting hard due to the amount of aura he used.

Nora rushed onto the stage and helped Ren off, while Sam went and helped her brother. The large screen above the stage showed off the first year bracket and notified that the second round was over and the match ups for the third round were being processed.

Ruby and Yang walked up and looked at the board alongside Keiran and waited for the match ups to be presented. The wait was cut short as four pairs of silhouettes showed up on the screen and they were quickly revealed to everyone. Ruby versus Sam, Ren versus Yang, Pyrrha versus Cardin and Keiran versus Blake.

Keiran looked over at Pyrrha, who had a menacing grin on her face, which slightly amused the dragoon.

"Looks like she has some fire left after all."

* * *

**Author's Note: SO yeah that was chapter 11, and hopefully I made the fight scenes a little more interesting than in the last chapter. On a random note, I picked up Kingdom Hearts 1.5 the other day and its a helluva lot of fun. But yeah this tournament is going to take more than 3 chapters. So before I go, review or do whatever you want and look forward to chapter 12, see ya. **


	12. So Many Fights, So Little Time

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, I got busy with school and a bunch of other stuff and never really had the time and I also probably won't have lots of time next week either for more school stuff, so forogive me if updates become few and far between of the next couple of weeks. Anyway, onto Chapter 12**

**Aside from my OC's, RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth, enjoy. **

* * *

The crowd buzzed with excitement as Ruby and Sam took the stage. The scythe wielder looked nervously at her opponent. Keiran had informed her of the incredible physical strength she possessed, making Ruby even more nervous. The younger girl closed her eyes and thought back on something the dragoon told her over a month ago.

_A true huntress forms her strategy around the strengths and weaknesses of her opponent as well as her own. _Ruby took the words to heart and began studyng Sam. She didn't seem as quick on her feet as Ruby was but still quick enough to pose a threat. Her strength clearly out matched Ruby's, which was a problem for her current fighting style, which relied almost purely on the momentum from crescent rose's rounds.

"Guess I'm gonna have to wing it if I wanna win my bet with Keiran,"Ruby told herself. Across the stage Sam was readying her sword, leading Ruby to unfold crescent rose. "_Okay Ruby, focus! If you pay attention you fight figure something out." _As Ruby mentally pumped herself up, Sam dashed towards her.

"Ruby! Look out!" Yang called from somewhere in crowd. Ruby snapped back to reality and raised crescent rose to block Sam's charge. The strike blasted Ruby back a few feet but she managed to maintain her balance.

"I guess its now or never." Ruby swiftly ejected the ammo clip from crescent rose and replaced it with one of her cross clips. She ejected a bullet casing and charged at Sam. Sam braced herself for the attack but was caught of guard when Ruby took to the air using crescent rose's recoil. Ruby swiftly ejected another bullet, and fired crescent rose behind her to increase her descent speed. Her blinding speed caught Sam off guard but once Ruby was within a few inches of her target, she fired off another round to move to a safe distance. As Ruby darted around the arena, all anyone could see of her was a red and black blur, which was still quite difficult to follow. Sam looked around frantically for her opponent, who was actually charging right towards her. There was a slight crack and Sam hoped it wasn't any of her bones, but when she looked down at her waist she saw the blade of crescent rose digging into her armor. The scythe had barely cut into her skin and considering her armor was quite strong, Ruby must've had an incredible amount of speed in her attack. Sam tried to pry the blade out from her armor. Ruby saw the opportunity and swung crescent rose and Sam in a circle.

"Getting dizzy yet?" Ruby giggled as she begun to spin faster and faster, being mindful of the trigger as to not bisect her opponent.

Sam eventually pried herself free but forgot Ruby was still spinning her scythe and was hit right in the side by the oversized weapon.

"Ow! That hurt you know," Sam whined. Ruby giggled evilly at her opponent before ejecting another bullet casing.

"Oh come on. You're being a big baby Sam." Ruby spun crescent rose behind her a few times before firing off a shot to propel herself forward. She stopped herself by stabbing crescent rose into the stage and letting her momentum carry her forward into a hard kick. Sam staggered back and Ruby brought crescent rose forward and swept Sam's legs out from under her. The knight planted her hand firmly on the ground and let loose with a kick that caught Ruby in the side of the head. The younger girl took a step back and held the side of her head.

Sam took the opportunity to charge at Ruby, who was still somewhat disoriented from the kick she took to the head. Sam flipped her sword around and grabbed it by the blade and swung at Ruby with the hilt of her sword. The hilt hit Ruby square on the head. Ruby winced in pain and tried to counter with crescent rose but missed when Sam ducked and kicked Ruby in the stomach. She dropped crescent rose and clutched her stomach as Sam loomed over her.

"Sorry Ruby, better luck next time." Sam raised her sword like a baseball bat and got ready to swing. Ruby looked at crescent rose and noticed the blade was in line with Sam's feet. As she swung Ruby ducked under the weapon ad reached for crescent rose's trigger. As Sam wound up for another swing, Ruby squeezed the trigger on crescent rose. Once she did the scythe rocketed forward and the blade caught Sam's foot, dragging her along with it. Sam tried to get free but the momentum was enough to drag her right out of the arena.

Ruby tried to stand but her legs were to wobbly to do so. Yang and Keiran ran onto the stage to catch the younger girl before she hit her head again.

"Hey Ruby! Are you okay?" Yang asked frantically. Ruby nodded weakly before closing her eyes in exhaustion. The older sibling shook her sister in a panic before Keiran calmed her down. "Why won't you let me wake her up?"

"She just needs some rest, Sam got a few good shots in. I'll get her patched up, you get on with your match." Keiran picked up Ruby and nodded to Yang, who gave her sister a concerned look. "I got this covered, now go and win your match."

Yang gave the dragoon a thumbs up before turning away from the dragoon. Keiran smiled before rushing Ruby off to the infirmary. Yang turned towards Ren who was making his way on to the stage.

"No offense Ren, but I'm gonna end this quickly. I need to go see Ruby as quickly as I can." Yang activated her gauntlets in a failed attempt at intimidating Ren.

"Well you're gonna have to earn it Yang." Ren flicked his wrists and his guns came out from his sleeves. "But if you want to go see Ruby, I can make this quick."

Yang didn't answer as she let loose a few rounds from her gauntlets, which Ren all dodged with ease before firing upon the blonde. Yang dodged the gunfire and tried to charge at Ren, only to be met with more bullets at her feet. Yang flipped back and out of Ren's firing distance to come up with an idea. As she stood there and idea quickly came to her mind. The blonde pointed her gauntlets behind her and fired off a few rounds to increase her speed. Ren was clearly caught off guard by Yang's quick thinking and raised his aura to block whatever attacks came at him.

Ren's aura dropped considerably as he blocked each of Yang's punches. Yang felt like she was starting to make some progress as she started to push Ren back with each punch. Her onslaught was brought to an abrupt halt when she needed to reload. Yang jumped back and took out the extra bullets she needed to reload. But before Yang could continue her offensive, Ren dropped to one knee in exhaustion. Yang looked up at the screen above the stage and saw Ren's aura in the red.

Yang deactivated her gauntlets and walked over to Ren, extending her hand to help him up. The quiet boy gratefully accepted and let Yang help him up.

"I guess that was quick. Sorry Yang, I could tell how much fun you wanted to have," Ren apologized.

Yang stopped in her tracks and turned around. "You just apologized? To me?"

"Yeah you looked like you were having a good time and I ruined that for you." Ren looked as though he was genuinely upset, which somewhat amused Yang.

"You don't get to have fun often, right? You should let loose a little more, maybe being friends with Nora isn't so bad." Yang patted Ren on the shoulder before running off to the infirmary to see her sister.

Ren gave a faint smile before turning to see Nora standing behind him, grinning ear to ear.

"Hey Nora, teach me how to be less of a bore, willya?" Ren asked. Nora beamed with excitement before dragging Ren off.

* * *

Yang rushed into the infirmary and saw Keiran sitting by Ruby's bed.

"Is she okay!?" Yang asked frantically. The dragoon turned to the blonde and nodded before motioning to Ruby, who was wide awake. "Ruby, you're okay!"

"Yeah but don't yell so loud, Sam gave me a headache." Yang smiled widely as she pulled her sister into a hug.

"Are you going to be okay to fight tomorrow?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, the doctors said I need to stay here for the night but I should be out by tomorrow." Ruby nodded to the tv in her room, which was showing one of the second year student battles. "I have this to watch the rest of today's fights, so I can still watch Pyrrha, Blake and Keiran fight."

Keiran stood up and walked to the door, much to the confusion of both girls.

"Where are you going?" Yang asked.

"For a walk, I've been cooped up in here for a while and I need some fresh air." Before either of them could object, Keiran was already out the door. Yang turned to her sister, who was completely absorbed in the fight on the tv.

"So what did you two lovebirds talk about?" She asked teasingly. Ruby turned towards her sister, her face matching her cloak and immediately tried to look away. "Come on Ruby, I'm not gonna tell anyone. I've kept your secret so far."

"W-We didn't talk about anything, honest!" Ruby lied.

"Oh really? Your face says otherwise," Yang pressed.

"Please Yang, I'm serious. We didn't talk about anything, especially not about the bet Keiran and I made where the loser of the tournament has to treat the winner to dinner. OH crap!" Ruby covered her mouth as soon as she realized what she said and Yang had a satisfied grin on her face. "Please don't hurt him."

"What makes you think I'd do that?" Yang asked innocently.

"The fact that every other guy who asked me out on a date ended up with a pair of broken legs," Ruby countered. Yang let out a nervous laugh as she heard the door open behind her.

In walked Asura and Keiran, who was supporting the former since she was still slightly concussed.

"Hey there loverboy, you wanna sit down and talk a bit?" Yang asked evilly.

Keiran shook his head and pulled up a chair for Asura to sit in. Once she was settled he walked up to the wall and leaned against it.

"Oh come on, Ruby just spilled a really adorable secret about you two!" Yang pleaded. The two had forgot Asura was in the room and was coherent enough to pay attention.

"Whats this about Ruby and Keiran?" She asked out loud. The other three turned to her in shock and Ruby looked ready to strangle her sister.

"Yang, you said you'd keep it a secret!" Ruby scolded. Yang shrunk back and tried to get up, but was stopped by Keiran, who was less than pleased.

"Whats the secret." Asura looked like she had almost fully recovered upon noticing Yang's screw up. Keiran sighed and looked at Ruby, who nodded to her sister. Yang groaned and twiddled her thumbs a bit before talking.

"Keiran and Ruby are...well they are..." Yang stammered. She couldn't find the words so Keiran took over.

"Ruby and I have been dating for about a week now. Happy?" The dragoon said angrily. The tone her used seemed to hurt Ruby slightly but in his frustration he didn't see it.

"Really? Mr. I dont want friends, has a girlfriend?" Asura scratched her head to try and process this new information. She turned to Ruby, who was incredibly nervous at having her secret revealed. "And said girlfriend is this awkward, weapons geek?"

Yang nodded and gave Asura a minute or two to process everything. Eventually she pieced everything together and snapped her fingers in realization.

"So that's why you've been so nice to her lately! You and her have been hiding your relationship!" The others nodded before Asura got up and hugged Keiran. "Ohhhh you're so adorable! I knew deep down you were a big softie!"

"Yeah, he's real soft," Ruby murmured angrily. Yang turned to her sister in concern before looking back at the other two.

"Hey Asura, maybe we should go." Yang didn't even let Asura offer her opinion and dragged her out of the room.

"Where did they have to go in such a hurry?" Keiran asked aloud. He still hadn't noticed Ruby was upset and didn't notice her glaring at him. "Guess it's girl stuff."

"If that was it they would've sent you outside and stayed in here dummy," Ruby murmured.

"What's gotten into you?"

"You know exactly whats gotten into me!" Ruby was borderline shouting at that point, leaving Keiran slightly frightened. The dragoon sat down and tried to reach for Ruby's hand, which she immediately pulled away. "Don't touch me."

"Ruby, what did I do?" Keiran asked sincerely. Ruby looked away leaving Keiran even more confused.

"If you don't know what you did then you're probably to much of a jerk to realize it." Ruby laid down and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Was it something I said?" There was no answer, leading Keiran to get up and leave. He stopped at the door and turned to Ruby. "Hey Ruby, you win."

Once the door closed, Ruby popped her head out from under the blanket and was almost in tears.

"I win? What does he mean?" She asked herself.

* * *

Back at the amphitheater, the second half of the third round was about to begin. Pyrrha and Cardin stepped on to the stage, the latter looking as cheerful as he had ever been.

"Well looks like I can get back at you for showing me up in class the other day." Cardin flashed an evil grin at Pyrrha, who remained still with the same unemotional look on her face. "Hey are you listening to me? I told you that I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Shut up, Cardin. I don't want to waste my energy on you." Pyrrha grabbed her sword and shield off her back. Cardin responded by hoisting his mace onto his shoulder. Pyrrha ran forward with an unimpressed expression and swung her sword at Cardin, who easily blocked it with his mace. The redhead spun around and tried to catch Cardin in the side of the head with her shield. The bully swung his mace and knocked Pyrrha's shield away and sent her stumbling back. Cardin charged at Pyrrha, who was reaching for her shield in hope that the small magnetic force would get it back to her in time to defend herself. Pyrrha's shield managed to return to her grasp just in time to block Cardin's mace, but it was almost like a golf swing which knocked Pyrrha back a considerable distance.

"Looks like you're wasting quite a bit of energy on me," Cardin smirked. Pyrrha glared at her opponent and begun to channel her aura into her sword and shield. The two objects glowed a bright red before Pyrrha charged at Cardin. The bully raised his mace to block the strike, but the weapon cracked under the force of Pyrrha's attack. The redhead spun around and knocked the mace away with her shield, leaving Cardin wide open for an attack. Pyrrha discarded her sword and charged forward, repeatedly bashing Cardin with her shield. She quickly tossed that away before grabbing Cardin and forcefully throwing him out of the arena.

Pyrrha gave him a triumphant glare before retrieving her weapons and walking off the stage, limping every couple steps. She pushed past Keiran, who looked more determined than he had ever been, and Blake, who looked equally as determined.

"Don't hold back, okay Blake," Keiran demanded. Blake looked at him in concern before they starting walking to the stage.

"Why?"

"I want to earn this trip to the next round. And you probably do to, so if either of us half-ass it we won't feel like we deserve it." Keiran checked his sheath before walking up the stairs. Blake nodded in agreement before taking her place on the stage.

"Fine, I'll hit you with everything I've got!" Blake declared. Without hesitation the Faunus grabbed gambol shroud and launched the chain scythe at Keiran. The dragoon raised his sword to block the attack but was met with surprise with the ribbon wrapped around the blade of the sword. Blake viciously yanked Keiran towards her and grabbed the bladed sheath of her weapon and smashed its blunt edge against the side of Keiran's head. Once again, his helmet was knocked off his head and there was another small cut on the side of his head.

"I either need to make sure that quits happening or discontinue the helmet all together." Keiran wiped off some of the blood from his face before charging at the Faunus. Blake reversed her grip on the katana and charged forward to meet her opponent. Blake brought both of her weapons down on Keiran who was forced to block them with great difficulty. Blake gracefully shifted her weight forward and flipped over Keiran and kicked him in the back. He stumbled forward before turning to attack. Blake easily blocked his attacks and managed to get in a few of her own, leaving small cuts across his chest and arms.

"There's no way a direct assault will work. Time to take to the skies." Keiran channeled his aura into his legs for a powerful jump and shifted his sword into its sniper mode. Blake silently watched as he rose higher and higher almost disappearing into the clouds. Next thing she knew was there was bullets hurtling toward her. She managed to block them with slight difficulty before she felt something hit the ground behind her. Blake turned to see Keiran deliver a hard kick right into her jaw, knocking the black haired Faunus backwards. She landed in a crouch before looking at Keiran with the eyes of a predator. "Hmph, I guess cats always do land on their feet."

Blake smirked before standing up and running at Keiran, who raised his sword in defense. The Faunus almost flickered out of sight and reappeared behind the dragoon. Blake slashed Keiran diagonally across his back, leaving a huge and possibly fatal wound. The dragoon stumbled forward, leaving a blood trail behind him before channeling his aura to close the wound.

Even though he wasn't in anymore danger of bleeding out, Keiran had still lost a large amount of blood and was getting dizzy. He was seeing three other Blakes and couldn't tell which was the real one. Taking a chance, he placed his finger on his sword's trigger and hoped for the best. He made a wide swing and pulled the trigger to increase the momentum, as he prayed to hit the real Blake. As luck would have it, the attack did manage to catch Blake somewhat off guard and off balance. His vision was starting to clear and he kept pressing the offensive. With each strike, Keiran kept firing off bullets to increase his attack speed, each one knocking Blake more and more off balance. The Faunus noticed she was approaching the edge and used her after image ability to dodge the next attack.

Keiran frantically searched for her, but couldn't see her. He even looked towards the sky and saw nothing. "Dammit! I have to try something!" In desperation, Keiran swung his sword over his head and pulled the trigger. The attack made contact with Blake's weapon and sent her hurtling towards the stage floor. She popped right back up and stared at the dragoon, who was starting to look worn down.

"Are you sure you want to keep going? You can quit right here and spare yourself anymore pain." Blake offered arrogantly. Keiran smirked and shook his head, his eyes aloof with confidence.

"You aren't looking to good yourself. Maybe you should give up." He noted. Blake smirked back and raised her chain scythe, ready to strike the final blow. Keiran took a defensive stance and got ready for the attack. As Blake threw her weapon, she pulled the trigger to drastically increase its momentum. Keiran raised his sword to block and Blake grinned as if the result would be the same as the first time. The ribbon did wrap around Keiran's sword but before Blake was able to pull him towards her, Keiran pulled her towards him. The sheer force he put into the attack pulled Blake right off her feet and made it easy for the dragoon to whip her around. The Faunus slammed into walls and the floor multiple times before Keiran finally cut the ribbon and let her fly out of the arena, defeating her.

Keiran looked at the arena and saw it covered in blood and cracks and silently thanked the match randomizer for making his match last. The dragoon walked over to Blake and saw her struggling to stand. The gentleman in him compelled him to help her and he did just that. Keiran offered her his hand and she weakly took it and stood up.

"That maybe wasn't your best and that probably wasn't mine, but I think we should both be somewhat satisfied,' Blake stated. Keiran nodded emotionlessly before he felt dizzy once again from blood loss. He felt some blood dripping out of his back again before passing out.

* * *

The next thing he saw was all white, and he could only hear the faint beeping of a heart monitor, which sounded like it was beeping a lot more steadily than before. Keiran looked to his right and saw a slight tinge of red and yellow and a hint of blue and black along with some brown. Standing beside his bed was Ruby, Yang, Asura, Blake and Lucas. The samurai looked proudly at his leader as his sat up in his bed despite the great deal of pain it caused him.

"Looks like you're finally awake," Asura stated. Keiran nodded weakly as he noticed Ruby, who looked more scared then relieved. The dragoon turned to Yang, who almost immediately realized what he was silently telling her.

"Ok folks shows over, the injured has risen and we need to let him get his rest." Yang pushed Lucas out the door and dragged Asura and Blake out with her, the latter being held by her bow. Ruby looked confused as her and Keiran were the only ones remaining before turning to her boyfriend.

"Uh...about what I said earlier..." Keiran raised his hand to stop Ruby before she said anything else.

"I probably deserved it. I was a bit of a jerk when I told Asura we're dating, right?"

"Y-Yeah but I had no right to be so angry. You said it yourself, you're new to this relationship stuff. I should've given you the benefit of the doubt." Ruby looked to the floor in shame, leading to Keiran ruffling her hair.

"Yeah you could've done that, or you could've let me learn the lesson of what I did wrong," Keiran said.

"What do you mean?"

"If you hadn't been like you were I probably never would've realized that I should be more supportive of...us. Or at least that's what I think I was supposed to learn." Keiran shrugged and then winced in pain. Ruby gave a half smile in response to Keiran's botched explanation. "That's not the right lesson is it?"

"No but it will do for now." Ruby leaned forward and hugged Keiran, who gasped slightly in pain but returned the hug regardless. The eventually separated and Ruby sat back in her chair. "Do you need anything, like an extra pillow or some water?"

Keiran chuckled before laying back down with his hands behind his head. "The only thing I need from you is for you to go back to your room and sleep." Ruby gave child like pout which earned another chuckle from the dragoon.

"Why should I?"

"Because I need you to be at your best tomorrow for when we eventually fight." Keiran pointed to the door and Ruby contemplated leaving before covering Keiran's face with his pillow.

"Or, I could just sleep in the same bed as you tonight," Ruby offered cheekily. Behind the pillow Keiran's words were muffled and Ruby took that as yes before trying to climb into the hospital bed.

Keiran removed the pillow from his face and stopped the younger girl. "No you don't. That scenario makes for all kinds of awkward."

"Awww but we can't even cuddle like we normally do?"

"Not now, plus I don't think the doctors would approve of you sharing a bed with me." Ruby pouted once again before heading for the door.

"Hey Keiran, once you're out of here we'll still do everything we normally do right?" Ruby asked in concern.

"Count on it, and maybe we can cuddle a bit, but that's as far as we'll go." Keiran cautioned. Ruby giggled slightly as Keiran's face went red and ran out of the room.

Keiran laughed as he laid back down and adjusted his pillow.

"Maybe love isn't such a bad thing," He murmured before shutting off the lights and falling asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: So that was hoepfully a pretty decent ending for this chapter. I had lots of fun writing the fights for this chapter, especially the ending of Ruby's and the quick cat joke in Keiran's. I ended up making Yang's fight shorter because I kinda ran out of ideas for how Yang and Ren could fight, but hopefully I made up for it in the last two fights. Once again sorry in advance for the possible lack of updates and expect the tournament saga thing to be over in 2-3 more chapters. So read, consider reviewing and look forward to chapter 13, see ya.**


	13. Sisterly Love

**Author's Note: Ok so I know I said I'd have trouble getting chapters out this week, but it looks like I got another going today. And hopefully I can finish the rest of the tournament by the end of this week. Anyway without further ado, lets continue onto chapter 13.**

**Aside from my OC's. RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth, enjoy. **

* * *

Keiran opened his closet and grabbed something he hadn't looked at in years. It was a purple shirt with black accents, it had a slight armored quality to it and Keiran hesitated to even lift it up. The shirt had been his father's, and it was one of the few things he took with him when he moved to Signal. He was so focused on the shirt he didn't even notice Lucas walk up behind him.

"Is that a new shirt?" the samurai asked. Keiran shook his head and turned around.

"No it was my dad's. I don't have a clue why I took it but I have it, so I might as well use it." Keiran promptly took off his old shirt and put on his father's. It was slightly heavier than his old one but was a lot easier to move around in.

"It looks good on you," Asura piped up from her bed. Sam stood up and nodded in agreement.

"My only question is why are you busting it out now? It looks a lot better suited for combat than your old get up," Lucas stated. Keiran shrugged and grabbed his sword, slinging the sheath over his shoulder. "You look like you're ready to take on the whole world."

"Maybe not the whole world, but definitely ready to take on Pyrrha Nikos." Keiran did a few stretches to emphasize his point before he stood on his hands and bounced on them, his feet barely touching the ceiling. "I just hope Blake's gift from yesterday doesn't slow me down."

He pointed to his back and Asura gagged as she recalled the sight of the horrid scar on his back. "Are you sure you're okay to fight?"

"For the millionth time, I'm fine. The doctors put in more than enough stitches to make sure it doesn't open up again." Keiran did another few stretches before giving his team a reassuring glance. "Look if I wasn't feeling good about this, I would've given Blake my spot in the semi's. And if it comes down to it I will give up."

Lucas, Asura and Sam all looked at each other nervously before turning to their leader.

"We don't want you to quit, because we know how you feel about losing. We're just worried about you, don't push yourself." Asura walked up to Keiran with a concerned look and stared at him. The dragoon gave a reassuring nod before walking over to the window.

"You're really gonna jump out the window again?" Lucas asked.

"Hey, gotta make a grand entrance somehow." Keiran gave his teammates a very uncharacteristic smile before he jumped out of the open window. He did a couple of flips as he descended towards the stone path of the courtyard. As he hit the ground, Keiran looked up to see his teammates cheering him on from his window. "Don't worry guys. I'll win and maybe get us some true recognition!"

Lucas and Asura cheered louder while Sam whistled, making Keiran slightly uncomfortable. The dragoon waved to his team before running off to the amphitheater. Along the way he passed large groups of students who all stared at him in disbelief. Keiran normally never showed off such a cheerful side to himself unless he was with his friends. But now he was smiling and almost laughing in excitement, a sight which puzzled most of the bystanders.

"I'm gonna win this tournament, and no one is gonna stop me. Not Pyrrha, not Yang and most certainly not Ruby." As he mentioned the young leader of team RWBY his felt his heart start beating a little faster and remembered the bet he surrendered on. "That's right, I have to take Ruby out to dinner after all this is over."

Keiran slowed his pace down to a fast walk and placed his hand to his chin. "First I need to pick a place within my price range and maybe find something nice to wear. Actually Weiss and I are on pretty decent terms, maybe I can get her to help me. No she'd never do that, she still has a firm dislike of Ruby and I doubt she'd help me out." He didn't seem to notice that the very focus of his current thoughts was standing not even five feet away from him. Weiss was sitting on a bench and looked deep in thought. The heiress looked up and noticed the very focused dragoon walking by.

"Hey Keiran, what's on your mind?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about my fight with Pyrrha," He lied. Weiss nodded and stood up to walk beside him.

"What exactly were you thinking about regarding your upcoming match?" Weiss pried.

"How not to end up like you or Cardin did. I wanna make it to the finals and win this thing." Keiran smirked a little as he brought up Weiss's quick defeat at Pyrrha's hands, leaving the heiress a little embarrassed.

"Oh come on, I didn't do that bad," Weiss said in defense. She picked up her pace so she wouldn't fall to far behind the dragoon. "But that wasn't all you were thinking about was it?"

"Well I was actually hoping you could help me with something, but I'll save it for after the tournament, I still need to figure out the details." Weiss nodded and followed Keiran towards the amphitheater.

* * *

The duo arrived to see stage as the only place containing people. Pyrrha, Yang and Ruby all stood in the center of the stage conversing among themselves. Well Pyrrha was just standing there, Ruby and Yang were the only ones talking. Keiran figured they were excited to push their sisterly rivalry to the next level. Weiss eagerly walked up to the stage and tried to join in the conversation and it seemed like she was taking Ruby's side, which was quite strange.

Keiran looked around and found a quiet looking spot against one of the far walls. He figured this would be his last chance for some quiet before students started showing up for the matches.

"A clean victory should bring Pyrrha back to her old self, now my only problem is forming a strategy around her. Almost everything about her fighting style is perfect, She barely leaves any openings and that makes it hard to get an attack in edge wise." Keiran unsheathed his sword and removed the empty ammo clip and replaced it with one full of dust rounds, specially made by Ruby. "Another reason I need to treat her to dinner."

After a short time students started to show up and Keiran figured it was time to take his place near the stage. Ruby and Yang each stood facing each other, neither of them showing any feelings for the other. It was a true sibling rivalry in Keiran's eyes. Before the match could officially get under way, Keiran got Ruby's attention and she turned back to talk to him.

"Can you make it quick? I wanna show Yang that I'm a match for her." Ruby was fidgeting with excitement and Keiran nodded before moving closer to her. He placed his over his face and whispered into Ruby's ear.

"Dinner is on me after this is over, got it?" Before Ruby could answer Keiran planted a small kiss on her cheek, causing Ruby to blush bright red. The younger girl nodded slowly before turning back to her sister, who had a smug grin on her face.

"Well I hate to break you two love birds up but I got a match to win." Yang pumped her fists to ready her gauntlets while Ruby calmly activated crescent rose. Ruby quickly glanced back at Keiran, who gave her a thumbs up, before shooting Yang a determined glare.

"Sorry sis, but it's already been decided that I'm gonna win." Ruby spun crescent rose so it rested on her shoulder, much to the confusion of Yang. The blonde shook it off and charged at her sister with her fists ready to strike. Ruby spun crescent rose once again so the blade deflected Yang's fist. Ruby continued the spin so the other end of crescent rose knocked Yang's other fist away. Needless to say, Yang was impressed by her sister's quick thinking but pressed the offensive. She let off a couple of rounds to increase her momentum and Ruby did the same, deflecting Yang's punches the way she did before.

The fight continued on like that for a short while before the sisters had to reload their weapons. The crowd was starting to grow restless, and they had every right to. Yang may have been attacking but the result eventually became expected after Ruby blocked the third set of punches. As the boos rained down upon the two sisters, Yang and Ruby looked at each other and shared a smirk.

Ruby jumped into the sky and raised crescent rose above her head. The crowd gasped as she looked ready to cleave her sister in two. The crowd couldn't see it but Ruby and Yang both still wore the same smirk on their faces. Most of the crowd covered their eyes as Ruby swung her scythe at Yang. But instead of the sound of a person being sliced in half, there was a loud clang. Everyone looked up to see Yang had caught crescent rose and the blade was inches from her nose and she still held the same confident smirk. Off the end of the stage, Keiran was grinning almost just as confidently as the sisters were.

"They're just playing around." As he spoke the words Yang tightened her grip on crescent rose and swung Ruby in a circle. The blonde let go of her sister's weapon and Ruby flipped through the air before safely landing on her feet. Ruby jumped right back into the fray and swung crescent rose at Yang's feet. The blonde used the recoil from her gauntlets to gain some altitude. Ruby responded by throwing crescent rose at her sister, at tactic yang hadn't anticipated. Yang held her arms in front of her head to protect herself but she didn't notice Ruby use her aura to manipulate crescent rose's flight path. The scythe turned to a horizontal flight path and latched onto Yang's gauntlets. The momentum that had been built up made crescent rose spin around Yang's arms and hit her on the side of the head a few times before she dropped her guard. Yang grabbed the scythe as it began to fall and launched it back at her sister, who calmly raised her had to catch it.

Yang landed in a three point crouch and raised her head to look at her sister, who was as cool as a cucumber.

_How is she so calm, this is a fight and Ruby is normally alot more energetic and twitchy._ Yang thought. She momentarily broke her train of thought when she saw Keiran standing against the wall with a confident smirk. _Maybe it was whatever he said to her before the match that's making her so confident. _

As soon as Yang finished her thought, a bullet whizzed past her head, leaving a small cut on her cheek. The worst part was the few strands of blonde hair that fell down to the floor, courtesy of Ruby. Yang's aura exploded with anger and that was exactly what Ruby was hoping for. Yang threw punch after punch but Ruby calmly deflected each one. Everyone in the audience could feel Yang's anger reaching new heights with each failed attack.

At one point Yang actually hit Ruby, but the younger girl laughed off the attack and continued to easily stop her sister's assault. Yang let out a frightening shout of anger before she punched Ruby right in the stomach. At that moment Ruby's confidence dropped like a sack of potatoes. Yang hit her sister with punch after punch and Ruby didn't even raise her aura in defense. Each punch shook the room and some people even turned away at the sight of Ruby taking each punch without a struggle.

"Yang! Stop this, Ruby's your sister!" Keiran demanded. The words hit Yang liked a brick wall. The blonde stopped attacking her sister and placed her hands at her side. Her gauntlets returned to their bracelet mode and she kneeled down on the ground. Ruby was kneeling in front of her, her clothes were torn and scorched and she was covered in blood. But when she looked at her sister, Ruby once again had that confident grin on her face. The scythe wielder stood up and glowed a dark red as her aura surrounded her. Her wounds closed and Ruby raised crescent rose like a golf club. Yang raised her hands to defend herself as Ruby swung the blunt end of her scythe at her sister. Ruby had contemplated yelling 'fore!' but she didn't in respect of her sister.

Yang slammed against the far wall with a loud thud and slid down to the floor. The crowd, including Keiran, Weiss and Pyrrha, were in shock at the current turn of events. Ruby had just gone from a bloody pulp to a still bloody finalist. The younger girl jumped for joy as she was announced as a finalist. She walked off the stage and was met by her partner and boyfriend.

"Wow Ruby, that was one helluva comeback." Keiran exclaimed.

"I thought for sure Yang was gonna kill you," Weiss added. Ruby waved off their concerns and looked at Keiran, who was staring confidently at Pyrrha.

"You ready? She's gonna be a tough opponent." Keiran nodded and looked at Ruby, who looked quite weary from her recent battle. The dragoon shook off his current concerns and turned to the younger girl, crouching slightly to look into her silver eyes.

"Ruby, don't worry about me. Go back to your room and get some rest, I want you to be at one hundred percent for your next battle, even if its not against me. Got it?" Ruby nodded and poked Keiran in the nose to break the serious tension. "Good, now get going. I'll see you in a few hours, either as your opponent or a spectator." Ruby gave a toothy grin and ran off, leaving Keiran and Weiss behind.

"You really think you can beat Pyrrha?" Weiss asked.

Keiran shook his head and looked to the stage to see Pyrrha walking onto it. "I probably don't stand a chance, but I'm still gonna try." The dragoon turned to the stage but stopped when Weiss grabbed his arm. "What is it?"

"Before you go, can you tell me about that favor you want to ask?" The heiress asked.

"Sure but I need to make it quick. I was planning on taking Ruby out to dinner when this is all over and I was wondering if you could maybe consider helping cover the expenses," Keiran somewhat begged. Weiss smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"Whats in it for me?"

"I'll do you any favor in return."

"Deal, now where did you plan on taking her?" Weiss asked in agreement.

"Well that's part of what I meant when I said I was working on the details." Keiran explained. "And don't worry, no place with too much sugar."

"That puts one concern to rest. But we'll worry about this later, right now you need to focus on your fight. Now get in there and win!" The heiress exclaimed encouragingly. Keiran nodded and jumped into the ring, only to meet the gaze of Pyrrha. The dragoon quickly removed his helmet, not wanting it to get knocked off for a third match in a row. He brushed his hair out his eyes and looked at Pyrrha, who was more determined than ever.

"I'll warn you Keiran, I don't plan on going easy on you." Pyrrha stated menacingly. She grabbed her sword and shield and got in a ready position as Keiran did the same.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," He replied. Once they finished their pre-fight banter, the two fighters charged at each other, their swords raised and ready to battle.

* * *

**Author's Note: Cliffhangers that aren't so good. I spent a long time deciding whether or not to split the semi finals into two chapters or not and decided to split it. I'll probably put the finals in the next chapter as well and hopefully by that time the next episode based chapter will be coming out. Also, season one of RWBY is almost over! Its actually kinda freaky that it went by so fast. Anyway that's all from me, read and consider reviewing and look forward to chapter 14, see ya. **


	14. And The Winner Is

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 14 and the end of the Beacon Tournament. I once again heavily debated putting just one fight in this chapter but decided against it since I sort of promised to end the tournament this chapter and I have a feeling you may be surprised by who wins the tournament, but that's enough from me, now lets get on with it. **

**Aside from my OC's, RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth, enjoy. **

* * *

Keiran dug in his heels as Pyrrha tried to push him over the edge of the stage. They were each showing faint signs of fatigue but neither of them wanted to give any ground. Keiran had managed to knock Pyrrha's shield away giving him a little extra room to breathe but also made it somewhat easier for Pyrrha to dodge his attacks. Pyrrha had also managed to get in a decent amount of hits on Keiran, leaving the dragoon a little more tired than she was but she had also taken her fair share of punches and cuts. Now the two had locked blades and Pyrrha was threatening to end the match by knocking Keiran out of the ring.

"Well Pyrrha, I have to say you have improved alot since the last time we fought. Either that or I've been slacking off." He noticed Pyrrha grin a little and figured he was getting through to her. Using that as a distraction, Keiran adjusted his footing and moved out of the way. Pyrrha's momentum carried forward and she almost fell off the stage, but she was quickly stopped by Keiran's knee digging into her gut. The dragoon pushed off the ground with his other foot and knocked Pyrrha forward. Safe to say it was a clever trick on Keiran's part and one that Pyrrha wouldn't fall for twice.

"I'd call you out on such a cheap trick, but this is a battle so I'll let it slide," Pyrrha stated. She shakily stood up and adjusted her balance. Keiran smirked before dashing forward and slashing at Pyrrha, who ducked under his blade and kicked his feet out from under him. Keiran caught himself and kicked both feet at Pyrrha's head, which she barely dodged if the falling strands of red hair were any indicator. Pyrrha countered by swinging her sword at Keiran's head which managed to only cut off a few of the purple hairs on his head. The dragoon countred by jumping over her and slamming the handle of his sword on Pyrrha's head. The redhead stumbled back before delivering a swift kick to the side of Keiran's head. The dragoon recovered and kicked Pyrrha's footing away and drove his knee into her jaw. She stumbled back and held a hand to her mouth and Keiran could see small traces of blood on her fingers but didn't worry as he felt Pyrrha generate some of her aura around the wounded area.

"Ready to continue?" Keiran asked intently. Pyrrha nodded and took her battle stance once again as Keiran did the same. The two charged at each other and locked blades once again. This time Keiran was the one pushing Pyrrha back as she still seemed disoriented from one of the two possible head injuries he gave her. He stayed weary of how hard he was pushing forward as to not make the same mistake Pyrrha had earlier. Since he was so focussed as to how hard he was pushing forward he didn't notice Pyrrha kick him in the side of the leg. A loud crack reverberated through the room as Keiran knelt down and clutched his leg in pain. The kick must've been harder than he expected because he could feel one of the bones in his leg had moved slight out of place. He knew it would be foolish to continue fighting and even more so if he won and chose to fight in the final but pressed on anyway.

"Not wanting to quit? That sounded pretty painful," Pyrrha asked in concern. Keiran waved off her concerns and leaned on his long sword to steady himself. "If you can't move at a normal pace you won't win."

"I-It's fine, just a small fracture. Nothing I can't handle...Agh!" He grunted in pain as he lost his balance and fell back down to his knees. Pyrrha went to catch him but stopped when he stood up once again. "I'm not gonna give up, and if I'm gonna lose then I want you earn your victory."

Pyrrha nodded before taking an offensive stance while Keiran leaned on his sword for balance. The redhead dashed forward and Keiran had to use the recoil from his sword's bullet to dodge out of the way. He seemed to have forgot that he was using the dust rounds Ruby made for him and had created a patch of ice where he once stood, leading to Pyrrha sliding away instead of stopping. She dug her sword into the floor and redirected her momentum towards the dragoon, who raised his free arm to block. The kick connected and there was another loud snap and the bone in Keiran's arm had pierced the skin and he shouted due to the excruciating dropped to his knees for the third time and clutched his arm and felt the energy drain from his body.

"Great, I'm practically half a person fighting someone with the stamina to take on an entire army, and I'm probably stubborn enough to keep going," Keiran told himself. He tried to close his left hand but was stopped by the sheer pain it caused him and judging by where the bone was protruding from his arm the fracture was much closer to his elbow than his wrist. Pyrrha walked up and offered to help him up but he refused, using what was left of his strength to stand up. His legs felt numb and he felt cold, making it quite obvious he was going into shock. "Why am I so stubborn?"

He limped towards Pyrrha, his left arm dangling limply by his side and his right leg dragging loosely on the ground. Pyrrha didn't even raise her sword in defense as Keiran slowly made his way to her. He tried to swing his sword to attack her but the strike was easily dodged. Keiran's momentum carried forward and he face-planted straight onto the floor, unconscious.

Pyrrha hurried to his side and check his pulse, which was lower than it should've been. His breathing was a lot more labored than before and he subconsciously winced in pain with each breath.

"Someone get a medic!" Pyrrha cried out. Several students had already run out of the area to get help. Pyrrha decided to take the time to roll Keiran onto his back, being careful to roll him on his right side to avoid injuring him further. Once he was lying face up his breathing became somewhat calmer but it still sounded like he was in pain.

Weiss walked on to the stage and knelt down to the left of the dragoon.

"Why didn't he stop when you told him too?" The heiress asked. Pyrrha shook her head and remained silent occassionally checking Keiran's pulse and listened to his heartbeat.

"Maybe he was trying to prove something...or he's an idiot," The redhead said. Weiss looked at the wounded boy in front of them and noticed he was mumbling something in the same childish tone she had heard several weeks back on the first night after classes started. The normally cold heiress calmed herself and gave Pyrrha a cheerful look.

"He'll be fine, he's dreaming away right now," Weiss told her. Pyrrha looked at her in confusion before staring at Keiran who, in between his winces of pain, had a peaceful expression on his face.

"Yeah I guess you're right Weiss." Pyrrha stood up as the volunteer medics of the school arrived with a stretcher. Pyrrha and Weiss gently lifted Keiran onto it and followed them to the infirmary.

* * *

As Keiran opened his eyes, he was once again greeted by the sound of a heart monitor. The only difference was that this time he felt like he had been hit by a train rather than just drained of energy. He noticed something heavy across his chest and painfully raised his head to see his arm in a cast. Keiran also noticed something stiff against his leg and if he wasn't so sore he probably would've looked under the blanket to see what it was. Instead he just laid his head back against his pillow and stared at the ceiling.

He almost fell back to sleep but the sound of the door slowly creaking open kept him awake. If the dragoon wasn't in so much pain he would've looked over to see Ruby and Pyrrha quietly walking over to his bed, the latter looking extremely apologetic.

"Keiran? Are you awake?" Ruby asked hesitantly. There was no response for a short while before Keiran slowly raised his good hand and weakly waved at the two. They both looked relieved, Pyrrha more so than Ruby due to her part in his current state. "Oh thank goodness you're okay!"

Ruby almost jumped on Keiran as she hugged him and he inhaled sharply from the pain of Ruby's death hug. The younger girl instantly retracted her hug and held her hands to her face in regret.

"Oh crap. I'm so sorry Keiran, I was just really excited because you've been unconscious for at least four hours and no one was sure if you were gonna wake up." Ruby was on the verge of tears and Keiran couldn't help but smile as his girlfriend fretted over him. Before Ruby could continue, Keiran weakly raised his hand to stop her.

"Ruby...please...calm down," He said. Ruby stopped talking as tears started to fall from her silver eyes. Keiran smiled and tried to reach over and wipe away her tears but he couldn't reach her. Instead he offered her a portion of his hospital blanket to dry her tears. "You don't need to worry about me...I'm just a little stubborn that's all."

Pyrrha took the opportunity to chime in and tell Keiran what she wanted to tell him.

"I know you're stubborn but that's not why we're here, or at least not the main reason." Keiran decided to actually listen and sit up in his bed wincing slightly as his arm moved from its previous resting place. "We came to tell you about the results of our match."

"What's there to tell, you won its as simple as that. What else is there for you to tell me?"

"You see, unless you consent to your defeat I'm disqualified and you have to fight Ruby and considering your current state she'd win from forfeit." Pyrrha stood up and walked to the other side of Keiran's bed. "So if you'd be kind enough to let Ruby and I have a match, we'd greatly appreciate it."

Keiran looked over to Ruby, who nodded in agreement, before giving Pyrrha the okay.

"On two conditions. One, neither of you better have any serious injuries when it's over and two make sure it's an interesting fight," Keiran offered. The two girls shared an excited glance and nodded in agreement. "Good, now go out there and give them a good show."

The two girls smiled and ran out of the room, leaving Keiran to his own thoughts and the sound of the heart monitor. He looked to his left and saw the remote for the tv and groaned loudly.

"Of course it's on my left side, it can never be already on the bed or on my right side. No they want to make me hurt more," Keiran complained as he gently laid on his casted arm to increase his reach with his right one. He managed to get a few fingers on the remote and picked it up from the table. He almost had it back on the bed before it slipped out from between his fingers and fell to the floor. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

In defeat Keiran laid back down and closed his eyes. He didn't fall asleep just closed his eyes and focussed his aura in the remote, he felt is slowly lifting off the ground and hoped he could pull this off for once. Instead the remote exploded and Keiran felt the urge to scream. Luckily for the dragoon one of the fragments of the destroyed remote hit the power button on the tv and it flipped right to the channel broadcasting the tournament.

"Well I guess my luck hasn't gone to complete hell." The dragoon looked at the tv and it showed the end of the last semi final match for the fourth year students. He noticed Pyrrha and Ruby taking the stage.

Ruby readied crescent rose and Pyrrha stood in a defensive stance with her shield held out in front of her.

"Let's make this a battle to remember Ruby, just don't expect me to hold back." Pyrrha shifted her feet to steady her stance, while Ruby changed her ammo clip.

"Of course, wouldn't be any fun if one of us didn't try," Ruby ejected a bullet casing from crescent rose before readjusting her positioning. Ruby affirmed her words by using her blinding speed to sneak up on Pyrrha, who quickly spun around to block with her shield. Ruby had managed to get the blade of crescent rose behind Pyrrha's shield and used the recoil from a shot to yank it away. The bullet glanced off Pyrrha's shoulder but she kept fighting, using her quick strikes to try and counter Ruby's.

The scythe wielder sped up her attacks and Pyrrha managed to dodge or deflect them. Pyrrha was beginning to catch onto Ruby's attack pattern and started to press the offensive, getting a few strikes in between Ruby's missed attacks. Ruby felt her aura dropping and resorted to desperate measures, which could either keep her in the fight, or destroy crescent rose.

The younger girl shot one round to increase crescent rose's attack speed and when she reached the peak of her swing, shot off another round to double her speed. The tactic caught Pyrrha off guard and she barely dodged the possibly deadly attack. She flipped back to create some space and reached for her shield using her powers over polarity to retrieve it. Ruby had just let loose with another double round attack and Pyrrha increased the amount of aura she put into retrieving her shield. The object picked up its pace and returned to the redhead's possession just as Ruby's attack hit. The force of the blow pushed Pyrrha back a considerable distance and her hands when shaking from the vibrations her shield gave off. Ruby on the other hand, had all of her momentum stopped by the shield and was just as shaky as Pyrrha was. She leaned on crescent rose as she stood and eyed Pyrrha, who was readjusting her shield and getting ready to attack again.

The scythe wielder held her weapon horizontally across her chest and crossed her arms over each other as Pyrrha charged shield first at Ruby. The two weapons collided and Ruby dug in her heels to avoid getting pushed back. Pyrrha charged some reverse polarity into her shield in an attempt to push Ruby off the stage but her opponent pushed back and fought the force of magnetism itself. Needless to say, Pyrrha was impressed by Ruby's determination and increased the polarity to test the younger girl's limits. Ruby started to slowly lose ground and Pyrrha pushed on. Ruby even stabbed crescent rose into the ground but Pyrrha increased the polarity to make such a tactic worthless. As Ruby approached the edge, she smirked and kept her finger trained on the trigger of crescent rose. As her heels hit the edge of the arena Ruby let off a shot that sent her airborne. Pyrrha stepped forward and almost fell off the stage for the second time that day. Ruby landed a considerable distance behind Pyrrha and used the bullet recoil to charged forward, keeping crescent rose to the right of her. Pyrrha balanced herself and turned to face Ruby's charge. She stayed still and waited for the most opportune moment to dodge, which was coming up quickly. As Ruby slashed at her, Pyrrha sidestepped and bent underneath crescent rose. The speed at which Ruby attack called for the younger girl to forcefully stab her scythe into the ground, using her own momentum to spin around and kick Pyrrha in the stomach. The redhead stumbled back and looked up to see Ruby flying towards her, both her feet ready kick Pyrrha in the face. She ducked under Ruby and smirked confidently before she realized crescent rose was closing in on her. The scythe caught her in the stomach and Pyrrha silently thanked her armor before being dragged across the floor by the oversized weapon.

Ruby had touched down at the very limit of crescent rose's reach and swung the scythe over her head, bringing Pyrrha along with it. Ruby adjusted the blade of her scythe so it bent backwards and flung Pyrrha hard into the wall outside the arena.

The crowd went silent at the event they had just saw. The seemingly unbeatable Pyrrha Nikos had just been bested by a girl two years younger than her. Even Ruby herself couldn't comprehend what she just did and pinched herself multiple times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She sheathed crescent rose and walked off the stage to talk to Pyrrha.

"U-Um Pyrrha? What just happened?" Ruby asked nervously.

Pyrrha rubbed the bump forming on the back of her head before looking at Ruby with a proud smile. "You just won the tournament, why do you ask?"

Ruby recoiled with slight horror at what Pyrrha just told her and sat down opposite the red-haired girl. Waves of emotion passed over her, first it was pride, the joy, fear and a little bit of sadness before going back to joy.

"I won? I won, I won, I won!" Ruby cheered. she jumped on the stage and cheered some more and the crowd slowly joined her. The person she could hear clearest in the crowd was Yang, who was screaming her head off, and Nora who was cheering equally as loud. Ruby jumped around the stage and used her speed to get to various places to announce her victory. In the middle of her celebration, she was ushered off the stage and led to Ozpin's office, who presented her with her prize. She graciously accepted it and ran off to the infirmary to show Keiran.

* * *

Ruby entered Keiran's hospital room and held her trophy behind her back. She saw a few nurses sitting at the side of his bed doing something to his arm. Ruby crept up behind them and looked over their shoulders. The nurses immediately took notice and tried to shoo her away but Keiran stopped them.

"It's okay, she's a very close friend of mine," The dragoon explained.

Ruby grabbed a chair and sat down on the right side of the bed. The cast that had been on Keiran's arm was gone and Ruby could see the frightening scar that covered the majority of his arm. One of the nurses wiped off some of the dried blood before wrapping his arm up in some bandages. Once that was done, the other nurse did the same with his leg and Ruby caught a glimpse of a slightly less horrifying scar.

The nurses finished their work and departed, leaving Keiran and Ruby alone to talk.

"So 'very close friend' huh?" Ruby asked nervously. Keiran turned to her and quickly realized his mistake and tried to think of an excuse but couldn't come up with a good one, so used a bad one instead.

"Look Ruby, I-I never meant anything by that. I just have a hard time wrapping my head around the fact I'm in a relationship," He explained. Ruby quietly nodded and Keiran decided to try and cheer her up. "But let's not be down about that, hey champ?"

"Yeah but I need to know if you really value me as your girlfriend or just a close friend." Tears were starting to form in her eyes and considering the vast wave of emotions she had experienced in the past hour, she had every right to be crying.

"Ruby, I do value you as my girlfriend, so much that if I could I'd move in with you and make the rest of our teams share a room. But I'm actually kinda scared." Keiran stared at his bandaged arm before looking back to Ruby.

"You're scared?"

"Yeah scared that I'm gonna screw something up, scared that I might do something beyond your forgiveness and incredibly scared of your sister killing me if I do either of those things." He laughed nervously at the last part and noticed Ruby smile faintly. "But when you're with me I feel like I'm teetering on the edge of making you happy and seriously offending you. But when I see you smiling or enjoying yourself I feel like its hard to screw up, but when you're like you are now I feel like no amount of apologizing will get you to forgive me."

"Yang told me most guys are like that, they never say that they are though. So you admitting your fears is a big step, thanks." Ruby intensified her smile and Keiran smiled in relief. "Now that the melodrama is gone, I wanna show you my trophy."

Ruby pulled her hands from behind her back and displayed the trophy she earned. It looked like a miniature version of the statue in the courtyard with the Beacon academy crest in the middle. On the small plaque **it read** 'Ruby Rose, winner of the Beacon Student Tournament, 1st year division'.

"That's real impressive, you should put it on your shelf for your teammates to see, I bet even Weiss is proud of you."

"Yeah, I don't plan on losing this, but I think it would've been more fun to fight against you," Ruby laughed. Keiran grinned slightly before raising his hand to stop her.

"Yeah cause the only way you could beat me is with a broken arm and leg."

"I beat Pyrrha, Pyrrha beat you, therefore I should beat you easily."

"Touche Miss Rose, touche." Keiran got up from his bed and walked around. He turned to Ruby with a sly grin on his face. "Actually now that I think about it, Ruby Edwards sounds pretty bland, how about Keiran Rose, not to shabby huh?"

"Thinking of marriage already? We've barely been dating a week." Ruby stated.

"From what Yang told me its more like four years on your end, I'm just catching up is all," He countered. Ruby blushed furiously and hid her face in her cloak, which work as pretty decent camouflage. "Hey don't worry, I'm just kidding at this stage marriage is still near the bottom of the list. Also, you're extremely adorable when you're embarrassed."

That last comment made Ruby blush even harder to the point her face was a darker red than her cloak. Keiran walked up and planted a kiss on her cheek, increasing the shade of red even more.

"Found you," He said cheekily. Ruby stood up and slugged him on the shoulder before pulling him into a long hug. Keiran looked down and kissed Ruby's forehead once before she buried her head into his chest. Keiran sat down on the bed and let Ruby get into a more comfortable sitting position.

The couple sat there for a long time and Ruby quickly fell asleep. Keiran fought sleep a little longer and gently stroke Ruby's hair. He leaned down and whisper one last sentence before falling asleep.

"And the winner is, the best girlfriend ever, Ruby Rose."

* * *

**Author's Note: It got a little mushy at the end and I bet you didn't expect Keiran to not win, let alone not even fight in the finals. As for the thing he did with trying to lift the remote with his aura, I have a theory. In the most recent episode, Pyrrha states what her's, Ruby's and Weiss' semblances are and I figured that semblance was just a certain aura ability that on person had greater control of than someone else. For example, Nora could possibly increase her speed like Ruby can but she wouldn't be as fast or be able to sustain it as long, since Ruby has sort of mastered that specific aura ability, or when Keiran tried to use his aura to pick up the tv remote and blew it up was due to his lack of skills with controlling polarity. But that's enough RWBY aura lessons from me, let me know what you thought in a review if you want and look forward to chapter 15, see ya later.**


	15. A Trip To Remember

**Author's Note: Chapter 15 has arrived and I decided to split the Forever Fall episodes into two separate chapters. I would've made it one chapter but it would end up being a really long chapter. But enough of that, let's get on with chapter 15, enjoy.  
**

**Aside from my OC's, RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth. **

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the end of the tournament and the group had gone back to their regular schedules, with Keiran taking mild physical therapy to get back into full fighting condition. Meanwhile Jaune had become rather scarce around the dorm since he was hanging out with Cardin for some strange reason. The leader of team JNPR failed in trying to hide his newfound friendship with the school bully and most of his friends were starting to put things together.

Team KASL had been in their room prepping their equipment for the field trip the next day. Keiran had obtained multiple extra ammo clips which he wore around his waist and filled half of them with normal bullets and the other half with dust rounds.

Asura checked the speed in mode change for her weapon, Lucas sharpened his katana and Sam cheerily sharpened her sword with her brother.

"You guys ready for tomorrow?" Lucas asked. He received a mixed reaction, Keiran yawned, Asura groaned and Sam gave big smile. "Figures, why do we have to go on this field trip anyway?"

"We have to collect sap in Forever Fall for Professor Peach, do you think anyone is gonna be excited?" Keiran reasoned.

"Why though? Cause she wants to study it? If that's the case why doesn't she go get it herself?" Lucas asked in an agitated tone.

"Because she's a teacher not a huntress, besides if we don't go we fail and we get a bad review as a team," Asura stated. The samurai was about to retort but didn't have anything to say and laid down on his bed in defeat.

"Come on you guys, it'll be fun. We'll be with all our friends and we may get to fight monsters." Sam said. "Besides it will maybe give us some time to spar if we get the sap quick enough."

"She always sees a positive, doesn't she?" Keiran asked.

Before anyone could answer, Keiran's scroll started beeping. The leader grabbed it off the dresser and opened it and saw the call was from Ruby.

"I gotta take this." Keiran walked outside to take the call.

"Jeez he's the one pressing us to be ready for tomorrow and he gets to talk to girls all day long," Lucas complained.

"Maybe if you weren't so insensitive girls would wanna talk to you too," Asura countered.

"Hey I can get any girl I want, I just about had Weiss during our week off before classes."

"Yeah by almost had her you mean she almost killed you." Asura crossed her arms as Sam whooped behind her to assure her victory.

"Hey I only got minor frostbite and she did apologize," Lucas defended. The samurai turned to look out the window.

"But then she froze your arm again bro," Sam added.

"It's not my fault my hand slipped on the remaining ice the precise moment she bent down to grab my pencil." Asura shuddered at the thought of Lucas trying something like that, she was just glad he didn't try it on her.

"Regardless, you should try being nice to a girl if you want her to like you," the monk advised. Lucas shrugged and closed his eyes, and quickly dozed off as his faint snoring filled the room. Asura sighed and covered her teammates face with a pillow. "How have none of us gone crazy from his snoring?"

"Try living with him," Sam said cheerily. Asura laughed before heading into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Sam meanwhile tossed her sword into the corner and took off the upper portion of her armor. She laid down on her bed and waited for Asura to get out of the bathroom so she could change too.

"Ok I'm done," Asura stated as she walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a blue yukata with a floral pattern and matching blue stockings. Why she didn't wear those in her normal outfit, Sam would never know. But the redhead quickly stood up and grabbed her pajamas and entered the bathroom.

Asura noticed Keiran return and sat cross-legged as she turned to face him.

"What's up with Ruby?" the blue haired girl asked. Keiran shrugged and laid down not bothering to take his combat equipment off. "How do you not know? You were just talking to her."

"Have you ever considered that there are some things you don't need to know?" Keiran asked.

"Yeah but I still wanna know," Asura pleaded. Keiran scoffed and got up to change. He took off his father's old shirt and replaced it with a bright blue one, a strange color choice in Asura's opinion. He didn't bother changing his pants since he was comfy in those already. His partner took notice of the amount of tears in his clothes and had an idea.

"After the field trip we should take you clothes shopping." Keiran turned to his partner and gave her a puzzled look. "Well you're date with Ruby is coming up in a few days and you wanna look good for that don't you?"

"That's none of your concern, besides Weiss has picked out something for me to wear anyway," Keiran refused.

"Why is Weiss helping you?"

"Cause I asked her to."

"Why?"

"Two reasons. One: She's rich and can afford that kind of stuff, and two: I wanna make this first date with Ruby count." Keiran turned back to his minuscule wardrobe and hung up his combat clothes.

"You plan on going all out on your first date? You're not gonna save it for a special occasion?" Asura asked with concern.

"It's nothing overly fancy, and it's not like I'm wearing a tuxedo or anything, just a nice shirt and pants that aren't torn to shreds." He motioned to the lower half of his current attire before continuing. "As for the restaurant, it's not anything to expensive and not full of food Ruby might hate."

"Got it all planned out don't you?"

"You bet I do, and as long as it all goes according to plan it should be a good time for the both of us."

The conversation was quickly stopped by rapid knocking at the door and Keiran hopped over his bed to answer the door. Standing in the door was none other than Ruby, who looked extremely jittery.

"Ruby did you add one to many sugars to your coffee again?" Keiran asked.

"No, I need your help with something, come on!" Ruby grabbed Keiran by the wrist and dragged him out of the room, slamming half his body on the door frame as they left.

Ruby used her impressive speed to reach their destination in a matter of seconds and snuck up behind an unsuspecting Jaune.

"Hey Jaune!" Ruby greeted enthusiastically. The blonde jumped in surprise and turned to see his two fellow leaders. "Long time, no see! Did you lock yourself out again?"

"N-Nope, got it." He sheepishly raised his scroll.

"So! Where've you been lately?" Ruby asked without missing a beat. Jaune looked at his friend and tried to come up with an excuse before hanging his head in defeat.

"I screwed up. Cardin found out about my fake transcripts and now he has me on a leash, Pyrrha won't even talk to me and..." He trailed off before slumping against the door to his room. "I'm starting to think coming here was a bad idea. I'm a failure."

Keiran flinched in surprise as Jaune repeated the words he had said to him nearly a month ago and started to feel a little guilty.

"Nope!" was Ruby's response.

Both boys looked at her and spoke at the same time. "Nope?"

"Nope! You're a leader now Jaune, you're not allowed to be a failure." Ruby had a supportive look in her eye and Keiran grinned at the young leader.

"But what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune asked in response.

Ruby held a finger to her chin before giving her answer. "Nope!"

Jaune laughed as Ruby sat down next to him and Keiran leaned against the opposite wall.

"You're not exactly the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff." Jaune retorted.

"Nope!" Ruby leaned into the door more before continuing. "Jaune, you were probably a failure as a kid, and probably a failure the day we met." Jaune sunk lower to the floor each time Ruby referred to him as a failure, but kept talking. "But you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Because...?"

"Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. All three of us do. And if we fail, then we'll be bringing them down with us." Ruby stood up and began to talk in a supportive tone. "We have to put our teammates first and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader Jaune, and I think that can be you."

Ruby turned towards her room and stood in the doorway before turning back to Jaune. "Good night, Jaune." With that she entered her room, leaving the two boys out in the hallway.

"Anything you wanna say Keiran?" Jaune asked sadly.

The dragoon shook his head and turned to leave, but stopped when he realized he did have something to tell Jaune.

"Just one thing, I'm sorry." Keiran didn't even turn to see Jaune's reaction and walked back to his room, which took longer without Ruby dragging him down the hall at an insane pace.

He entered his room and saw Sam bouncing on her bed. Asura was still on her bed, suggesting different tricks for the slightly crazy red head to do.

"Ok now do a triple backflip and a spin," Asura ordered. Sam nodded and got ready to perform the trick but Keiran intervened.

"Judging by the low ceiling, that might not be the best idea." The dragoon slipped through the door and walked to his bed, which was next to the still snoring Lucas.

"Aww come on boss, let me try it once," Sam pleaded.

"Be my guest and when you get a concussion from hitting your head on the roof you can tell me how fun it was," the dragoon replied sarcastically. Sam obviously didn't hear the sarcasm as she when to get her helmet and started jumping again.

Asura turned to her partner with a concerned expression. "Shouldn't you stop her?"

"Maybe if she hits her head hard enough she'll be normal again." Keiran glanced at Sam, who was none the wiser to their conversation, with a sarcastic grin. "On the other hand, she might hit her head hard enough to actually damage something up there."

"Which is exactly why you should stop her."

Keiran rolled onto his side and waved his partner away."You suggested it to her, you stop her." Before Asura could respond, Keiran popped in is earplugs to drown out his partner's attempt at stopping Sam, and Lucas' snoring.

He could still her a somewhat drowned out Asura failing in her attempts to stop Sam from hitting her head on the roof. He smiled a little and fell into the deep regions of sleep and felt a slight dread for tomorrow's field trip.

* * *

The four teams, RWBY, JNPR, KASL and CRDL, all walked through the forest of Forever Fall, guided by Glynda Goodwitch. She was there to protect a bunch of students who, for the most part, could take care of themselves.

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is beautiful. But we are not here to sight see. Professor Peach has asked you to collect samples from the trees deep inside the forest and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda explained.

The large group stopped to listen to their instructions and Jaune, who was carrying several jars and a large case, walked right into Cardin, an act that slightly angered the bully.

"Your objective is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back her by four o'clock. Have fun!" Glynda ordered.

Team CRDL started walking in one direction and the other three teams in a different one. Jaune was torn between going with his team or keeping his secret safe. He tried to follow his teammates but stopped when Cardin grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on, buddy," the bully said in a sarcastic tone. Jaune looked back at Pyrrha, who looked concerned for her partner, and followed Cardin. Pyrrha sighed and continued after the other half of her team.

The group's trek through the forest was spearheaded by Blake and Ren, who seemed to be expert trackers and navigators. Keiran strapped his helmet on his head and turned on the infrared vision to try and help out the two, but it didn't help very much. Weiss was getting slightly frustrated with Yang, who was running off to climb trees every thirty feet. Lucas fruitlessly tried to get his sister from following the rambunctious blonde and Asura laughed at the rest of the group. Nora was cheerily intoxicated by the beauty of the forest, Ruby thought it would be funny to run ahead and use her cloak to blend into the trees and attempt to scare the group. Pyrrha was bringing up the rear, looking back every few seconds to see if Jaune would suddenly appear and join them.

Keiran took notice of Pyrrha's strange behavior and fell back to talk to her.

"Worried about Jaune?" He asked politely.

"Sort of, but more so about what kind of trouble he could get into with those four." Pyrrha placed her sword on her back and picked up the pace a little, Keiran quickly followed suit hoping to keep her talking.

"With any luck they'll get attacked by an Ursa or something," the dragoon joked. Pyrrha smiled a little but still looked concerned for her wayward leader. "Jaune's not a little kid, Pyrrha. I'm sure he can take care of himself, for the most part."

"Yeah you're probably right, I just don't want him babysitting Cardin and his lackeys all day."

"Let him play babysitter, it might teach him some responsibility and maybe he'll learn those guys aren't worth his time," Keiran advised. Pyrrha nodded in agreement as Keiran ran forward to join the group. Pyrrha took one last look behind her before doing the same.

* * *

The group came across a grove with several trees that looked like they had a drink dispenser you usually find in restaurants.

"Looks like this is the place." Yang stated. The blonde hastily grabbed a jar and ran over to a tree. She stuck the jar in the small opening in the tree and watched as the sap voluntarily poured into the jar.

"Ok, thats just weird," Lucas stated. Most of the group agreed and wondered why the trees were like that. Yang, who had finished filling her jar, turned back to the group with an easy going smile on her face.

"I think it's really convenient. It saves us the trouble of having to actually work on getting the sap, which gives us some time to relax." Yep, leave it to Yang to find a bright side in something so unusual.

Lucas shrugged and grabbed a jar and walked up to another tree and began to fill it. The rest of the group did the same, mostly working with their partners from the initiation aside from Pyrrha, whose partner was off with team CRDL.

Everyone filled their jars quickly, even Nora and Ren, even with the former drinking two jars of sap.

Lucas checked the time and was surprised by how quickly they finished.

"It's only one-thirty? Holy crap that was fast." The rest of the group seemed slightly less surprised and Keiran took the opportunity to climb into a tree and lie down.

"What exactly are you doing?" Weiss asked sternly. Keiran lifted the helmet off his face and gave the heiress a lazy look.

"Killing time. We have another two and a half hours, might as well get some rest." He placed his helmet on a nearby branch and fell asleep. The remaining three quarters of his team looked at each other before walking over to different trees and sitting down.

"Not you guys too?" Weiss exclaimed. As she was about to reprimand their tactics, Ruby climbed into a tree and vanished, Yang sat down on a rock while Blake pulled a book out of nowhere and started to read. "Oh come now, you aren't taking after these slackers are you?"

"Hey the man raises a good point," Yang said in agreement with Keiran. Weiss groaned as the rest of her team was relaxing and Ruby was doing...whatever she was doing. The Ren and Nora got comfy, leaving only Pyrrha and Weiss standing. The red-haired girl walked up and place a hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"I'm gonna do a perimeter check, take some time to relax," Pyrrha advised. Weiss looked genuinely offended at Pyrrha's suggestion and pulled her hand off her shoulder.

"I will do no such thing! Perhaps I can go with you instead," Weiss protested.

Pyrrha shook her head and walked away. "Someone needs to stay back and keep watch for these slackers." Weiss stood in the middle of the grove, mouth agape at Pyrrha's suggestion before sitting down in protest. Pyrrha laughed a little before disappearing into the forest.

Another hour passed and Pyrrha still hadn't returned. Blake had went out to retrieve her and Ren was at the ready in case both of them got lost.

Keiran was still up in the tree, half awake and staring off in the direction Pyrrha had supposedly left in. He used his aura to increase his perception and tried to notice any signs of the two girls.

"I don't sense anything, they may be out of range or just in a different direction." He looked down to Weiss, who was pacing nervously. Keiran looked behind him and whispered into the trees. "Ruby, now!"

Suddenly Ruby appeared from the tree she blended in with and jumped on Weiss, who cried out in fear. Ruby stood up and laughed as Weiss glared at her immature partner.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Cause you looked stressed out, so I decided to try and cheer you up," Ruby said innocently.

"You made me more stressed out, you buffoon." Weiss scolded. Ruby laughed a little more as Weiss walked away in anger.

"Pyrrha has her scroll with her, we can just call her or Blake if she has hers." Asura noted.

"Why didn't we do that before?" Yang asked.

"Cause no one thought of it until now silly," Ruby explained cheerfully. Yang facepalmed as Keiran calmly grabbed his scroll and called Pyrrha, who promptly answered.

"Hey Pyrrha?...Oh, you're just on you way back now? That's great but is Blake with you?...Good, I'll let the others know." He closed his scroll and jumped down from his perch to tell everyone the news. "They're about ten minutes out."

"Great but we still have over an hour of time to kill, anyone wanna spar?" Yang offered. Asura stood up and cracked her knuckles in agreement.

"Fine, but no serious injuries, it's just sparring," Weiss advised. The two girls nodded and got ready to fight, not activating their weapons as not to hurt each other.

The two girls entered a boxing stance and moved towards each other. Asura was the first one to attack by faking one punch and then moving in with a wide left hook. Yang ducked and threw a punch at her adversaries abdomen. Asura struck back with a hard punch to Yang's face, which was easily blocked. Judging by the first set of punches it was clear that both girls had different tactics. Asura was more focussed on hard, slow attacks while Yang's were quick and hard to dodge.

Asura tried fake Yang out again but instead of a left hook, the monk brought up her knee to Yang's stomach. The blonde stumbled back but was caught across the face by a hard kick from Asura. Yang spun around and delivered a kick of her own. Both girls spun back and ran at each other, exchanging punches at the same time. Asura was slightly less stunned from the punch and withdrew her fist and went on the offensive. She repeatedly punched Yang in the stomach and and used her aura to increase the force of her attacks but Yang didn't even cry out in pain once. Asura backed up and kicked at Yang with impressive speed, but was surprised when the aforementioned blonde easily caught the kick. Asura gasped fearfully as Yang turned the tables as quickly as they had been turned in her favor. Yang kept her hold on Asura's leg and punched her quicker than Asura could even block. The navy haired girl knew she only had to get her leg free, which was easier said than done considering Yang's death grip on it. As she tried to think of a way to get away from Yang, Asura felt a small smirk spread across her face.

"Well Yang, I didn't think you were that kind of girl," Asura stated. Yang and everyone else were confused but the blonde quickly realized what she meant or at least one of two things she could mean.

"Ok two things: One, I don't swing that way and two, I'm not like that in- Argh!" Yang shouted in pain as Asura's fist crossed her face. Yang stumbled back and gingerly touched the spot where Asura punched her. It felt like it was bruising already and Yang wasn't going to stand for trickery like that again.

"That was a dirty trick, don't expect it to work again though." Yang got back into a fighting stance and Asura quickly followed. The two girls ran at each other once again and got ready to fight. Yang swiftly tripped her opponent, who responded by placing her right hand on the ground and pushing herself up kick Yang in the face. Asura's shoes just missed Yang's head and removed a few hairs. Everyone expected Yang to go berserk but were even more surprised when she didn't. Yang then dug in her right foot and jammed her other knee into Asura's stomach. The monk quickly recovered and kicked Yang in the side of the head. The two girls spun in midair to regain their footing and charged at each other once again. Asura tripped Yang, who in turn tripped Asura. Both of them fell towards the ground with a confident grin on their faces, it was clear they were both enjoying the fight. Yang placed her hands on the ground first and delivered a hard kick to Asura's stomach. She flew back a small distance before placing her hands on the ground and doing a few backflips to safety. The two girls stood across the grove, looking exhausted but satisfied.

Weiss walked up behind Keiran with a concerned look on her face and tapped the dragoon on the shoulder.

"We should stop this before they hurt one another," the heiress said quietly.

Keiran shook his head and smiled. "Why? They're having fun, let 'em duke it out a little longer." Weiss nodded slowly and turned to watch the battle, which was currently at a standstill.

_Her moves are incredible. _Asura thought.

_Let's see if I can go two for two. _Yang encouraged herself.

Asura was once again the first one to reinstigate the fight. She jumped forward and threw a kick at Yang, who cleanly dodged it and countered with a hard punch that grazed Asura's shoulder. The navy haired girl struck back and grabbed Yang by the scruff of her jacket. She held up her target and kneed her in the stomach once before bicycle kicking her away. Yang flipped in midair and landed safely only to see Asura had disappeared.

"Behind you!" Asura called out. Yang was about to turn and face her when she was caught in a full nelson. Yang tried to wiggle free but to no avail. Asura laughed confidently and tightened the hold. "Surrender and I won't hurt you."

"Pretty late for that last bit, but I will never surrender!" Yang declared. The monk shrugged and raised her arms higher, increasing the pressure on Yang, who squeaked out a brief 'ow'.

"You sure? I can let you go if you give up."

"NEVER!" Yang pulled her arms down and the sheer strength she possessed weakened Asura's hold slightly. She took the opportunity to drive her elbow into Asura's head, which freed her and gave her time to make some space between them. "Still want me to surrender?"

"Actually I'd appreciate that." Asura rubbed her face before getting ready to fight. Yang stood still with a confident smile on her face, much to Asura's confusion. "What's wrong? Scared?"

"No, I was just thinking we should call this a draw," Yang offered.

Asura stood normally and nodded before shaking hands with Yang. "I think if we had kept going I woulda won."

"In your dreams Blue," Yang retorted. They both laughed and returned to the main part of the group, who had missed the last part of the match.

"Who won?" Sam asked eagerly.

"We called it a draw, but we agreed that I would've won," Asura explained.

"Like she said, we called it a draw," Yang countered with a laugh. The group was suddenly greeted by Pyrrha and Blake, who were a little late.

"What took you two so long?" Ruby asked.

"Pyrrha and I had different ideas on the size of our perimeter, so we ended up making two perimeter checks," Blake explained quietly.

"Sorry if we worried you," Pyrrha added.

"It's fine, we're just glad you're both okay," Lucas spoke up as he stood up and walked into the crowd from his relaxed position.

"Yeah but we noticed several Grimm in the surrounding area, luckily they didn't seem to know we're here," Blake noted.

"Well let's just hope that Jaune and team CRDL don't-" Keiran was cut off as multiple screams came from the opposite direction. Everyone turned their heads to the source of the screams and Keiran could only smile.

"Did I call that or what?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hooray for another Asura vs. Yang fight. I really enjoy writing those and I felt like I half-assed the first battle between them so hopefully this one redeemed it somewhat. At this point I'm considering making a second RWBY story that, unlike this one, doesn't follow the canon and sort of just branches off on its own. If that story happens it will probably be a between season project. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sit patiently for chapter 16, see ya later.**


	16. The Leader Steps Up

**Author's Note: Just getting this chapter out now to end the Forever Fall part, and I apologize in advance if it's not that great, I just felt like getting it out of the way. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter. **

**Aside from my OC's, RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth, enjoy.**

* * *

Keiran smirked as three members of team CRDL ran towards them. He let Sky and Dove run by before tripping Russel towards Yang, who quickly picked him up by his shirt.

"What's going on?!" Yang asked.

Russel frantically pointed in the direction he just ran from. "A really big Ursa, and it's got Cardin!"

Yang tossed the coward away as Ruby and Pyrrha got their weapons ready.

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby ordered. Yang and her partner nodded before heading off. Pyrrha turned to her teammates, ready to give them orders.

"You two, go with them there could be more!" Nora and Ren quickly ran off, with Asura, Sam and Lucas not far behind. Keiran turned on his helmet's infrared sensors to see how far the Ursa was from them.

"About forty feet, we need to hurry!" He ordered. The girls followed him as he led them to Jaune and Cardin.

Keiran was careful to take note of how close other Ursa's were to Jaune's location. He thanked the gods when none were close enough to pose a threat.

The group arrived to see a giant Ursa standing over a defenseless Cardin, about to go in for the kill. Keiran and Weiss were about to jump in when Jaune stepped between Cardin and the Ursa with his shield. The dragoon halted his assault and let Jaune fight as Weiss raised myrtenaster to attack, causing Pyrrha to raise her arm and stopped her.

Jaune slashed at the Ursa's stomach, causing it to try to crush him. The blonde swordsman rolled out of the way and jumped over an attack aimed at his legs. He was easily caught off guard as the Ursa struck him with its other paw. Jaune landed safely on his feet and ran past an astonished Cardin to re-engage the Ursa. His leaping attack resulted in him getting knocked back. He checked his scroll and took note of his dangerously low aura level and charged at the beast.

Pyrrha noticed Jaune's left side wide open to the Ursa's attack and raised her hand. It glowed dark red and Jaune's shield quickly glowed the same color. Pyrrha moved her hand slightly as Jaune's shield snapped into a safe position. The Ursa's paw connected with the shield and the weight of the attack being blocked pushed Jaune to his knees. He quickly stood up and slashed through the Ursa's neck, decapitating it.

The other three members of the rescue party turned to Pyrrha in disbelief and Ruby was the first to speak.

"Uhh...What?" Ruby said in amazement.

"How did you...?" Weiss asked, sounding equally amazed.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, Keiran has his jumping, you have your glyphs. My semblance is polarity," Pyrrha quietly explained.

"You need to teach me how to do that," Keiran begged. Pyrrha smiled and turned to Ruby who was very impressed.

"Whoa, you can control poles?" Keiran facepalmed at Ruby's statement and Weiss voiced Keiran's thoughts almost word for word.

"No, you dunce! She has control over magnetism!" The heiress scolded.

Ruby looked at the ground and touched the tips of her fingers together. "Magnets are cool too.." Pyrrha smiled and turned to leave, much to the surprise of Ruby and her partner.

"Where are you going?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened." Ruby agreed. Keiran shook his head and walked after Pyrrha, who turned with a smile still on her face.

"We could...Or perhaps we could keep this our little secret?" The other two girls looked at each other and followed after Pyrrha and Keiran.

"That was as good thing you did," Keiran said. Pyrrha nodded as if she knew and he hurried on ahead, using his impressive jumping skills to cover more ground.

* * *

Keiran arrived back at the airship, slightly exhausted from overusing his semblance. It appeared Blake had just finished explaining what was happening to Glynda and they were just getting ready to leave.

"Keiran, I thought you went with Pyrrha and the others," The huntress wondered.

"The Ursa was dealt with much quicker than we expected, so I decided to report back to you while the others made their way back." He lied.

"Care to explain what happened?" Glynda asked.

"We found Jaune and Cardin being attacked by an Ursa, and judging by the sap on Cardin's breastplate, it was more focussed on Cardin." He motioned to one of the various jars of red sap piled up nearby before continuing. "The Ursa was ready to crush Cardin when Jaune intervened. He led the Ursa away from Cardin and quickly finished it off, he even switched to a more defensive strategy when he needed to."

Glynda looked impressed, but skeptical of Keiran's story and thought there were a few holes in his it.

"I'll make the choice to believe that when I hear the story from the others," Glynda stated. Keiran nodded and joined his teammates.

"Were you telling the truth?" Lucas asked.

"It's the truth as I chose to tell it," the dragoon stated cryptically. Asura rolled her eyes and Lucas scratched his head while Sam walked in circles, completely oblivious to the topic of conversation.

"Could you be a little less cryptic?" His partner asked.

"Could you be less oblivious?" Keiran countered. Asura crossed her arms and glared at him when Lucas stepped between them.

"Hey now, no need to fight. We should be thankful that Jaune survived, and I guess we can be somewhat happy Cardin survived." Keiran smirked as Cardin was mentioned and almost laughed about how much of a coward he was. "Now how much longer are those five gonna take?"

"Who cares, let 'em take their time." Keiran walked over to the ship and sat down against it. The bushes rustled as Ruby and Weiss emerged from them. "Where's Pyrrha?"

"Waiting for Jaune and I think Cardin, but mostly Jaune," Ruby quickly explained. Keiran nodded before gazing out into the forest. He once again took note of the several large Ursa in the area and figured only one or two were close enough to notice them.

"Keep on guard everyone, a couple Ursa are close by," Keiran advised. Glynda nodded and kept a vigilant watch at the tree line.

The bushes on the other side of the ship started shaking Keiran, Ren and Blake all raced around to the other side of the ship and spotted a small beowolf. Blake placed gambol shroud on her back while Keiran and Ren kept their weapons trained on the small Grimm.

"Let it go, it's causing no harm," Blake suggested.

Keiran shook his head and inched closer to the tiny beowolf. "It might not be causing any trouble now, but that doesn't mean it won't in the future." The dragoon drew back his sword to stab it but was stopped when Blake wrapped the ribbon of gambol shroud wrapped around his wrist.

"Let it live, if it comes by again then you can kill it." Blake gave him a meaningful look and Keiran relented, dropping his arm and his sword. "Good, now lets go see if Pyrrha and Jaune are back so we can get going."

Keiran nodded and grabbed Ren by the shoulder, turning him away from the small Grimm and back to the group waiting by the ship.

* * *

They returned to Beacon around eight-thirty and the entire class was exhausted. Team CRDL were the first to exit the ship and they ran back to their dorm room as quickly as possible. Jaune followed but walked in the direction of Professor Oobleck's classroom, with Pyrrha smiling confidently before heading to her room. Nora and Ren weren't far behind their crimson haired teammate. Yang and Asura raced to their respective rooms and Sam lazily walked to the dorm. Lucas and tried to converse with Weiss, who was looking more and more disgusted with each word he spoke. Blake had her nose in her book and occasionally had to be steered back on course by Ruby, who was walking alongside Keiran, who still felt spent after overusing his semblance.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ruby asked. She turned Blake back towards the dorm as Keiran grabbed the side of his head.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy," He answered weakly. He tried to take a few steps forward before dropping to his knees. Ruby knelt next to him and he tried to push her away. "Ruby, I'm fine!"

"Obviously not, you can barely walk, let me help you." Ruby grabbed Keiran's arm and hoisted him off the ground.

"Please, don't patronize me," Keiran groaned. The sudden increase in altitude left him feeling dizzier than before and he would've vomited if Ruby wasn't carrying him. He would've picked up his feet to make Ruby's job a little easier but couldn't find the strength to do so. Instead he raised his head slightly and smiled at her. "You're a lot stronger than you look."

"You're just realizing this now?" Ruby responded with a smirk. Keiran's smile weakened and he dropped his head again. Ruby's smile intensified as she pulled Keiran higher off the ground and picked up the pace.

She walked into Keiran's room and gently placed him on his bed. He coughed violently before rolling over and barfing into the garbage can.

"Feeling better?" Ruby asked. Keiran nodded into the garbage can and Ruby helped him back onto the bed. The dragoon stared blankly at the ceiling and Ruby took off his helmet. His eyes were somewhat empty and he smiled weakly at Ruby.

"Help me...to the sink... I need to clean myself up." Ruby smiled as she slowly lifted him off his bed.

"Glad to know you still have your common sense." Ruby remarked.

When they got to the sink Keiran broke free from Ruby's grasp and caught himself of the sink. He reached up and shakily turned on the cold water before raising himself to his feet and dunked his face into the accumulating water.

"Don't drown," Ruby giggled. Keiran resurfaced and leaned his head on the edge of the sink to catch his breath. Ruby quickly grabbed a towel to dry off her boyfriend. Once she was done she tossed the towel into the laundry hamper and picked Keiran up off the sink. "Think you can walk on your own?"

"Yeah, but I'd prefer it if you carried me," Keiran smirked. Ruby smiled back and helped Keiran back to his bed. The dragoon slumped onto his bed and tried to pull Ruby down with him.

"Hold on there cowboy, you're not roping me into any of that," Ruby lectured. Keiran just smiled and rolled onto his side. Ruby frowned slightly and walked around to the other side of the bed to face Keiran. "What? No thank you?"

"In the morning, too tired," Keiran replied in a childish tone. He blinked a few times before finally closing his eyes and falling asleep. Ruby smiled and kissed him on the cheek before pulling his blanket on him and leaving the room.

Keiran smiled in his sleep and that smile persisted through the entire night, knowing that the next day would be his first date with Ruby.

* * *

**Author's Note: Two things. One, Sorry if this chapter isn't great and two, the new RWBY episode is out and things start to get real. I'm not gonna spoil it just in case anyone who reads this hasn't seen it but holy crap was that a shocker. Anyway enough of my rambling, I'll let you go and get working on another chapter of some other story of mine, see ya later.**


	17. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I'm sorry to the people who have been waiting patiently for the next chapter of this because it may take a while longer. I'm planning on putting this story on hold for now since I'm really not sure how to progress and if I run out of ideas I may just remove it altogether. Once again, I apologize and hope you won't be mad at me for this. **_  
_


End file.
